Hearts Entwined
by auslee
Summary: A modern day story. Life, love and more. This is my first fan fiction. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters in this story; I borrowed them from Beth Sullivan, CBS, A&E and all others who hold the rights to them._

**HEARTS ENTWINED**

As she stepped out from the taxi, Michaela sighed peacefully and smiled; looking up at the building before her. The place she would from now on, call home. She had to admit it was a little more run down than she had expected, but her good friend Charlotte had assured her it would be perfect for her new clinic. She took her bulky suitcases from the driver, paid him and began the walk up to the front entrance. As she neared the door she heard a car pull up behind her, followed by a squeal of delight.

"Dr Mike, you're here!" Michaela quickly turned to see an eager Colleen running towards her. She hugged the young girl as Colleen threw her arms around Michaela's shoulders.

"It's so nice to see you again Colleen. I missed you all so much!" she said as she continued to embrace the growing teenage girl.

She looked up at Charlotte walking towards her with her youngest, Brian beside her. The smile on the older lady's face shining through in her eyes. Colleen stepped to the side, still clinging to Michaela with excitement.

"Dr Mike, we're so happy you decided to come. It's been too long" she said as she grasped both of Michaela's hands in hers.

The women tearfully embraced each other. It _had_ been too long Michaela thought. She had last seen the Cooper family when they had left Boston when Colleen was only a small girl and Brian was still a baby. The children's father had died and Charlotte couldn't stand to be in the same city where everything around them, was a reminder of him. Though the family had moved away, the two women stayed in touch regularly, they were like family.

When Michaela's father died recently, it was that same feeling of loss that drove her to make a fresh start. Charlotte had mentioned to her the need for a doctor's clinic and after thinking it over, Michaela had decided to do it. She would move to Colorado Springs and begin a new life there. Even in defiance of her mother's command that she would not allow her to go.

Michaela looked at Brian who was trying to hide behind his mother. She crouched down to his level and reached her hand into her pocket, letting it linger at her side.

"Hello Brian, I'm Dr Mike. You probably don't remember me... you were only a baby when you left. But I hope we can be friends". She tentatively moved her hand in front of him, being carefully not to expose the treasure within. Brian shifted himself and hugged his arms around his mother's legs, to which Michaela only smiled and whispered, "I have a little something for you." At this point she opened her hand to reveal a few pieces of candy. Instantly a huge smile lit up Brian's face.

"How did ya know they're my favourite" Brian asked. The small group laughed as Brian hungrily took the candy, already loving this new person in his life, his ma's best friend.

Straightening up and linking her arm through Charlotte's, Michaela took a deep breath and with a resolute voice said, "Well, shall we go take a look at my new home?" Colleen eagerly nodded and followed behind her two favourite people with Brian in tow. Charlotte handed the keys to Michaela who excitedly turned them in the lock. The door swung open to reveal a somewhat dusty interior, causing a small sneeze to escape from Michaela. She reached into her bag for a tissue as they looked around the room.

The building was separated into two stories and the bottom section seemed to be small but sufficient. Michaela noticed on one side a large counter was already in place. She knew it would be perfect for the receptionist desk. Charlotte walked behind the counter and looked up smiling.

"Does it suit me" she asked. Knowing this would be her new place of work. They had already discussed her working as the receptionist and they were both excited to be working together. Charlotte wanted to be able to have more time to be with her kids and this was the perfect solution for her, and it gave Michaela a sense of satisfaction that she had her closest friend working with her.

"It sure does ma," said Colleen. She was just as excited in the idea! Michaela had agreed to let Colleen help out if needed, as well a few daily chores that would need to be done, and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to be a part of it.

Michaela's eyes scanned the area once more, her mind whirling with ideas. Seating would need to be organised, cupboards, stationary...oh so much. Her new clinic would need some attention before she could open to the public, that was certain, and Michaela guessed that would take some time. But fortunately, when she had informed the local hospital of her intent to open a new clinic, they had asked her to relieve for another doctor for a couple of months. That was just as well, it would give her the chance to get the clinic in order and adjust to her new life without too much pressure.

The group headed up the stairs to the rooms above to inspect where Michaela would set up her 'home'. The upper and lower levels were clearly separate with entry to the top half by a set of stairs and a door only accessible from the back rooms. Michaela and Charlotte gasped when the room came into sight. What once had been a neatly kept space had been ruined by vandals.

"Oh my," said Charlotte clasping her hands over her mouth, her brow furrowing. The area which used to have a bathroom, bedroom and a lounge had been totally destroyed. The plastered walls had holes in them, some of them almost completely torn down; doors were missing or unhinged and there was graffiti spray painted on the walls. There were piles of rubbish strewn about and leftover pieces of food.

"Who would do this ma?" asked Brian in disbelief, his young mind unable to comprehend the destruction.

"I really don't know son," replied Charlotte. She glanced around the room again. "They sure did a heck of job though".

"Ma the back doors open, it looks like someone's broken in!" Colleen called from downstairs, not knowing of the scene above her.

"Well, that would explain how they got in then," said Michaela frowning as she took in the damage. "I can't stay here now. At least not until everything's been repaired".

"Well, we'd love it if you'd stay with u-"

"Oh, Charlotte no. Thankyou but I couldn't do that to you!" Michaela interrupted. "My shift work at the hospital would just be too disruptive. It'll be better just to stay at a hotel until this is sorted". Charlotte nodded hesitantly in agreement, knowing she was right but not wanting to leave her friend with no other option.

"Are you sure?" she asked, laying her hand on Michaela's forearm. When her friend smiled and nodded she said, "Well, I guess we should go get you settled into one then, and try and get this mess cleaned up". She looked around at the room once again shaking it disbelievingly. A smile lit her face as she came up with the answer.

"We're gonna need a builder for that... I'll give him a call".


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Robert E. how's it goin' this mornin'?" Sully asked as he handed over a cup of coffee to his friend.

Robert E. He shook his head, "Heya Sully, could be better. Owner's have been by this mornin' with _another_ change in plans. They want you to draw it up for them. Somethin' about addin' another room to the back of the house," he said ruefully as he pointed towards the new instructions on the bench nearby. Sully raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Okay, I'll take a look at it now, see what I can do". He grabbed the plans and leaned back on the table his eyes taking in the new design. Taking another sip from his own cup he said, "I just came from the Myers' property. Said they were so impressed by the work we did, they wanna contract us to do two more houses".

"Well alright, that's good news! Looks like we gonna be mighty busy for a while," said Robert E. giving Sully a friendly slap on the back. They had more work than they could handle right now, but it was something neither of them took for granted. They enjoyed every minute of it. He and Robert E. had been working together for years now, ever since he and Grace had moved to town. They had been good friends right from the start. Sully had been looking for a partner for his building business for a while, and when he met Robert E. it all fell into place.

After a nod of agreement from Sully, Robert E. picked up his tool belt saying, "I best get back to it. You comin' round for dinner tomorrow night? Grace said about seven o'clock".

"Yeah, thanks Robert E. I'll be there," said Sully as he turned and threw his cup into a nearby bin. When he wasn't working, which wasn't very often these days, Sully longed to be home in the quiet of his property, which lay just outside the city limits. He had built himself a large home in the hope that one day he would fill it with a large family, his family. He was an only child and though he loved his mother deeply, the need for family seemed to be ingrained into him. One day, he thought.

His cell phone ringing distracted him from his line of thinking, and pulling the handset from his pocket quickly failed to see the identity of the caller, "Hello?"

"Hi Sully, this is Charlotte Cooper."

"Yeah, hi Charlotte. How's young Brian doin'?" he smiled in remembrance of how lively the young boy was when they first met. Sully had been visiting Robert E. at the same time as Charlotte was visiting Grace, and the young boy pounced on him with every question he could think of.

Charlotte chuckled as her mind went to that same day, "He's doin' just fine, he can't stop talking about that fish you two caught last weekend". She heard him chuckle on the other end then added, "Sully, I wanted to ask you somethin'. I'm here with a good friend of mine at the new doctor's clinic and we got a little trouble here..."

"Yeah, I remember you and Grace saying somethin' about a new doc comin' here. What can I do for you?" he wondered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well... I know how busy you are, but I was hopin' you might be able to come take a look at some fixin' that needs to be done. Just let us know what it is. Seems there was some kids havin' a bit too much fun at someone else's expense. It's a real mess," she said, looking around again at the disheartening scene before her.

Sully had a quick look at his watch and breathed in a deep breath. Not wanting to disappoint her by saying no because he was too busy, he decided it wouldn't hurt to do a quick check for them.

"Okay Charlotte, listen I'm gonna be busy for a while, but I can make it by lunchtime, how does that sound?"

"Oh, I have an appointment at the dentist... but hang on Sully". He heard Charlotte in the background speaking, asking a Dr. Mike if they could meet at lunch without her.

"Sully, that's great, Dr. Mike will meet you here then". After giving Sully the address, they hung up and Charlotte put her phone back into her handbag. Michaela was looking around the room, running her hand over several cracks in a wall, trying to look positive.

"At least it's a start," she said with a half smile.

"Well, let's not dwell on it now, we gotta find you somewhere to stay," Charlotte said as she ushered everyone out of the building and to her car.

After what seemed to be forever, Michaela sighed in relief as they finally found a hotel close by that wasn't completely booked. Well if you could call it a hotel. It was in desperate need of some cleaning, and the current tenants were... less than desirable. Michaela was certain they had driven all over the city, and in every possible direction. Apparently a convention of some sort was to take place over the next couple of weeks and they had trouble finding anything else to suit.

But here they were in Michaela's room, helping her settle in, placing her bags into the dingy cupboard. Charlotte had a small frown playing across her face as she looked about the room.

Michaela sensed her unease and said, "Don't worry Charlotte, I'll be fine. This is a lovely hotel. And it's only for a couple of weeks, then I can move to another one until the clinic is ready."

"Well if you're sure Dr. Mike. We don't mind working around your schedule," Charlotte reiterated.

"I'm fine".

It was only moments later that the Cooper's were on their way, promising that they would return later on.

Then she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sully didn't mind going out of his way to help Charlotte. He had taken a shine to Brian straight away, and Charlotte had told him she appreciated his friendship with her boy. Over the years they had all become good friends.

He was waiting out front of the clinic now, but he was getting impatient. He had already been there longer than he thought he would be. Where was this doctor? He couldn't wait all day. Probably just another doctor that thinks they're the centre of attention, and should get everything their own way.

Deciding to have a look around the back way he noticed the back door ajar. Looking at the damage on the door he decided he could fix this straight away. He pulled a few tools from the back of his Chevy and took them around the back. A few minutes later the door was secure again. It's the least he could do he thought –he couldn't wait any longer and he didn't have the time to actually do any of the work inside.

After returning the tools to his truck he sat in the driver's seat ready to leave, when he saw a taxi pull up behind him. He watched in the review mirror as the door opened for its alighting passenger. _About_ _time_ he thought.

He got out of his car and walked over to the taxi to greet the new doctor. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the most striking woman he had ever seen, exit the taxi. She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, the same as he was, but she seemed to be able to fill them in all the right places. His lingering eyes caused him to swallow hard in response.

Her hair was a shimmering copper, hanging loosely down her back and she had the most petite hands he had ever seen. He caught sight of her eyes; so mesmerizing he found himself being drawn to her. He could have easily swept her into his arms right at this moment and he was sure it would feel heavenly. Right now, all thoughts about being late were lost.

He was startled out of his reverie by someone speaking. It wasn't until he said "Sorry?" that he heard it properly. Extending her hand she said "You must be Sully, I'm Michaela Quinn." Seeing the look of confusion on his face she went on, "_Dr._ Michaela Quinn, Charlotte's friend".

Feeling a little puzzled he scratched his head and said "Ah, yeah... um, actually I thought I was waiting for a man, a Dr. Mike?"

Michaela smiled and nodded her head, "That's me. It's the name that my father gave me when I was a little girl, and it just stuck, much to my mother's horror," she chuckled. "But then again mother doesn't approve of much that I do anyway... apparently..." she drifted off with a nervous laugh. _Why was she about to start telling this stranger her life story? She didn't know, but she couldn't take her eyes of him._

He had broad tanned skin with muscles swelling on his arms and chest, his hair was long and a little scruffy as was his face, but it altogether gave him a very ruggedly handsome look. Michaela had to take a deep breath to compose herself when she looked into his intense blue eyes. A feeling of security came over her that she had never felt before.

They both gave a nervous laugh and looked away when they each realised that they had been staring at the other. In instinct Michaela reached out to touch Sully's arm and asked, "Would you mind helping me with my luggage in the back?"

Stunned by the tingle that pulsed through him at her touch, he nodded and easily pulled the large suitcases from the back. "Weren't you stayin' at the hotel downtown?" he asked feeling more than a little confused about the whole situation with this intoxicating woman.

"Well... I was, but the police just closed the place down. Something to do with drugs. I didn't think it wise to stay any longer. That's why I'm late I'm afraid. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting too long," she said apologetically.

Sully couldn't believe this woman. She had been in the middle of some sort of bust and she was apologizing for being late.

"Hey, that's fine. Don't worry about it," he assured her, returning the touch she had just given him. The feel of his fingers on her shoulder caused her breath to still for a moment, as the warm sensation he elicited drifted down into her belly.

Suddenly feeling protective of this amazing woman he asked, "So where will you stay now?"

"Well. I will have to stay here. I really don't mind. I'll just make sure it's clean and I have to buy furniture anyway, so..." she shrugged and smiled at Sully as he shook his head.

"Well why don't ya show me inside ya new place then," he pointed with his head as he leaned down to pick up her luggage. Michaela opened the front door for Sully and he put her cases down by the counter. They had only just reached the top floor when Sully took one look around and said plainly, "No."

"Pardon?" questioned Michaela.

"No, you aint staying here" he said.

Michaela felt her temperature rise slightly and her breathing increased. Who did this man think he was telling her what she couldn't do? It was like her mother all over again. He had no right and she was going to tell him so.

"So the place is a little messy, it can be cleaned! And yes, it might look a little worse for wear right now but I'm sure in time -"

Sully held up his hands silencing her, "Listen I didn't mean to get ya all riled up-"

"I'm not riled up!" she yelled. Their eyes made contact and Sully stepped toward her placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to look behind where she was standing.

He began quietly, "It's just that, see that wall there?" he pointed to the wall that ran the length of the room. "Well that's the main load bearing wall. And it looks like whoever did this, have given it quite a beating. The whole wall is gonna have ta be fixed otherwise you'll be in a _lot_ of trouble."

Michaela closed her eyes at the news, not only because she felt foolish for assuming the worst about his response, but because one of Sully's hands had moved from her shoulder to the small of her back. It was this delightful sensation that made her mind reel. How good it felt just to be touched by this man! Gathering her sense again she asked quietly, "Are you sure?"

Sully nodded, "Yep. It's gotta be fixed first."

"Oh," she breathed."I guess at least my insurance will cover it."

Sully went through the rest of the apartment taking notes on everything that needed to be done, with Michaela following close behind. He stood inside what couldn't really be described as shower, well not really. It was a tiny cubicle and the glass door that enclosed it was loosely hanging on for dear life. Sully was writing something on his notepad as a nosey Michaela stepped in behind him, trying to peer over his shoulder to see what he had written.

At this moment she tripped on the bottom of the shower recess grabbing hold of the door in the process. As she fell forward the door came crashing shut behind her and forcing her against Sully's back. He in turn was pushed into the wall with a loud _thump_ to his head.

They both stood there a little shocked as to what just happened. Sully rubbing his head and Michaela her pride. She was so embarrassed. How could she be so clumsy? Sully felt Michaela's body pushed up against him in the small shower. He had to admit he didn't mind that feeling at all. Her hands were on his shoulders and he swallowed hard when he realised her could feel her breasts lightly crushed against his back. Michaela tried to push to door back open but it was jammed.

"I can't open the door, it's stuck" she said in exasperation. "Sully?"

"Hmm...yeah - hang on, I'll get it." Sully managed to manoeuvre himself around so they were now facing each other. Unfortunately neither of them thought about the position they would be in now that he had turned. Michaela was still pushed up against him, but now instead of his back she was forced to rest against his chest. She felt a little tingly in this position and she allowed her eyes to close for a moment as she inhaled his scent. It made her knees go weak and she struggled to bring herself out of her dream like state.

Sully now feeling her snuggled into him shifted a little and took the opportunity to smell her hair. Her womanly perfume was so wonderful it intoxicated him. It was this delicious smell as well as the new position of her breasts pushed against him that made his body begin to react. Sully knew it was happening but was helpless to stop it. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and hope she wouldn't notice.

Michaela sensed a slight movement below her and didn't quite know what to do. It wasn't that she hadn't done any of this before. But she had only ever been with David. But that was a long time ago and he was so different to Sully. She had known David for years and it he had never been attracted to her physically, he seemed to enjoy her being 'at his beckon call'. Something she only realised later on in their relationship. She had thought it was just her, that she just wasn't as pleasing to the eye or to the heart as other women must be. And so she had accepted it as fact.

It was almost fulfilling knowing that she could do this to Sully, to this virile, handsome man that she had just met. That maybe she might be attractive...and if she admitted her deepest feelings, Sully did the same for her. He was...desirable.

Sully cleared his throat "Ahh... let me just see if I can push this open." Michaela nodded against his chest but after a forceful attempt at shoving against the door he said, "Nope it's pretty well stuck."

Michaela looked up at him and noticed a large swelling appearing on his forehead.

"Oh Sully, I'm so sorry," she said as she awkwardly reached her hand up to touch the bump. Sully flinched slightly as she checked around the edges of the new bruise.

"Its fine," he said as he reached up to still her hand.

Their eyes met again, the chemistry between them was undeniable. They had both felt it the moment they saw each other, and here they were.

"Michaela," he whispered hoarsely. Michaela's mind raced when she heard his throaty response; W_ill he kiss me, do I want him to kiss me?... Yes I do_. Sully slowly leaned down watching Michaela's face as he went, he wondered briefly whether she would allow him to kiss her, and _God he really wanted to kiss her!_ He continued down and saw her close her eyes and hold her breath.

" Oh Sully..." she whispered.

Their lips met softly at first and sent a spark coursing through their bodies. Both pulled back a little at first to gauge the others reaction. Michaela smiled and leaned in again and as their lips touched once more, it ignited a passion in her she had never known.

Sully felt Michaela leaning into him as his tongue touched her lips begging for entrance. She opened up to him and their tongues danced together, their breathing becoming heavier with each passing moment. Sully began caressing Michaela's shoulders and then her back, and in response Michaela moaned into his mouth; completely enjoying his ministrations. She lifted her arms so her hands could tangle in his hair and at the same time she felt his hands moving from her back to her waist.

He brought his thumbs to the front of her waist, gently stroking them up and down her taught belly. His hands ran up her body, higher and higher until he slowly worked his way over her breasts. Michaela gasped at the sensation but welcomed it, allowing him to continue. She relished in the caresses he was giving that she hadn't had in so long.

Sully's mind was blank as his body continued to be aroused having Michaela in his arms. His touch became more and more intimate and she leaned back on the door to give him better access. As he moved in closer to her the door suddenly sprang open causing them both to go spilling out of the shower cubicle. By pure instinct Sully caught himself by grabbing the edge of the shower, and reached out for Michaela to steady her too.

They both stood there breathing heavily, staring at each other. A slight grin appeared on Sully's face, and they both burst out laughing. All tension leaving them in an instant, in what could have been a very awkward situation.

Not wanting to forget the sensations she had awakened in him he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Well, ah... anyway." he said. "I think that should just about do it," he added looking down at his list.

Michaela's shaky breathing began to relax. "Oh, really? That's great. Can you recommend anyone who could do the work? I would like to get started straight away, seeing as I don't really have any place to go."

"Listen, I may have an idea about that. I could do the repairs for you when I'm not working. It'll probably take a little while, but I know it would be quicker than waiting for another builder to do it. Most of them are really busy right now, so you'd have a fair wait for them." It wasn't the only reason he offered, the other was he couldn't wait to see her again and he knew him helping out would certainly do just that.

Michaela thought about it a little, and smiled at him. "Yes, I think that would work. Thankyou Sully. I know you are very busy yourself". She had thought that maybe he felt obliged to do this because of what had just happened, but when she saw his smile she knew it wasn't. She wanted to see him again too and now he would be around regularly.

"Good, now. What do you say to some lunch?" Sully asked.

"I'm sorry I can't, I really should keep looking for somewhere to stay," said Michaela. Sully looked a little hurt as she said this, not wanting to part with her just yet, but instantly his face brightened.

"Actually, I think I can help ya there too," he smiled. "But first let's eat". Michaela smiled and followed Sully as he went downstairs. _What an interesting afternoon this has turned out to be_.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sully had loaded Michaela's bags into the back of his truck and moved to open the passenger door for her. He gave it a push and a shove as he looked at Michaela standing off to the side.

"Sticks a little," he laughed. She smiled and stepped forward, pulling herself into the seat. Sully closed the door behind her and crossed over to his side.

Once they were on their way Michaela turned to Sully and asked , "So, you have an idea about where I can stay?"

Sully nodded. "Yeah, friends of mine. Grace and Robert E. They got a small place behind their cafe. They use it mostly for family when they visit, so I was thinkin' ya might be able ta use it for a while; at least until your place is ready."

"And you're sure they won't mind? I really don't want to be a bother. "

"Ya won't, trust me" he smiled. They continued talking about Grace and Robert E the whole way there. Michaela asking all sorts of question, and Sully only too happy to be engaged in conversation with her.

When they arrived at the cafe, Sully exited the car first and looked through the windscreen as he moved to the other side. Michaela jostled the door a little and it popped open with ease.

"Hey, you got it open," he grinned, holding the door ajar for her.

"Guess I just have the right touch," she said casually. Sully swallowed hard as images of her running her fingers through his hair flashed through his mind. Sure do, he thought.

They walked together to the front entrance, and Sully directed Michaela inside. They were greeted with a bright smile from behind the counter. It was Grace.

"Well now, hey Sully. What brings you here? I wasn't expecting ta see you 'til tomorrow night."

"Hey Grace. I know, but I got someone I want ya ta meet." He gestured towards Michaela. "This here's the new doc that Charlotte was telling us about."

"Oh, so you're Dr Mike! I'm Grace" she said proffering her hand.

Michaela took it and said, "Hi, I'm Michaela. It's so nice to meet you, Grace. Sully has told me so much about you and Robert E. I feel like I know you both already," she said.

Grace looked directly at Sully. "Really? Sully couldn't stop talkin'; now that _is_ unusual. You must have some sort of spell over him, Dr Mike." she laughed.

Michaela watched Sully shift uncomfortably.

"So Grace, I was wonderin' if we could ask ya a favour?" Sully interjected, trying to steer the subject away from himself. Sully couldn't explain why he felt embarrassed. He wasn't a talker; everyone knew that. But when he was around Michaela he couldn't seem to help himself. He felt... safe.

Grace smiled playfully at Sully and said, "Sure, ya know ya can".

In the time she had known Sully, she had never seen that sparkle in his eye, and she could only assume it was the young doctor that put it there. Both she and Robert E. only wanted to see him truly happy, and now it looked like he was.

"Dr Mike's new place is gonna need a lotta work before she can move in, and I was thinkin' maybe she could use the place you got out back?"

"Yes, it would only be temporary. It's just that there isn't anything else available right now..."

"Oh now, of course it would be no problem havin' you here, Dr Mike. It's just that my sister and her son arrived yesterday and they're staying there already," said Grace.

Michaela's face fell at this news, as did Sully's watching her expression. He was sure this was the answer. He was disappointed he couldn't help after all.

Grace tapped a finger on the counter as she thought, and then she looked up quickly at Sully. "Now hold on," she said smiling. "Sully, what about your place? You've got more than enough room, it's just you there!"

Sully stopped still at Grace's suggestion. It wasn't that he didn't want Michaela around, in fact quite the opposite. He would be happy to see her every day. But he was so used to living on his own now that he didn't know if he would be comfortable having someone intrude on that. He liked his time alone.

At the same time Michaela baulked at the idea. After what had happened earlier it really didn't seem appropriate for her to be in such close quarters with him. Then again, it's not like she would do something like that again. It had been a spur of the moment thing. The circumstances of the hotel closing down, with police rushing everywhere and then not being able to move into her new place because of the damage were almost certainly why anything had happened in the first, and she blushed at the thought. It's been a very emotional day after all! And normally she was very careful in that regard.

When she had finally decided to sleep with David, they had been together for years. She had waited until it felt right for her, even though David had wanted to do it much earlier on.

But the look on Sully's face hadn't changed, and she suspected that he was going to say no anyway. He didn't even know her; why should he put himself out yet again for her sake? Oh well, she would have to keep looking and perhaps find something further out of town.

Michaela reached out and touched Sully's arm, about to tell him that it was ok, she would find somewhere else. But instantly Sully was brought back to reality and looked into her amazing eyes, and his heart went out to her. What was he thinking? Of course he could help her out. They were friends now, and she was only going to be there a couple of weeks anyway.

"Yeah, I think that'll be fine. I have plenty of room, and you really do need a place to stay. Whaddya say?"

Michaela was a little surprised that he had said yes, but straight away she felt that this would be the best arrangement for now. And so she agreed. She would stay with Sully only until there was a room available at a hotel close by.

Once the details had been settled, Grace invited Michaela to dinner the following night and then waved them goodbye as they set out to Sully's place. As they left the cafe, Grace grinned as she thought about the two of them in the same house together. Obviously there was a connection between them, but did they know it was even there?

_Please tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews so far! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A short time later Sully and Michaela pulled into the long, dirt driveway that ran from the front end of Sully's property to the house. Michaela couldn't keep still, her eyes darting from the mountain peak on the horizon to the meadow and the small creek running by it. She thought it to be perfect in every detail.

As they pulled up to the house, Michaela tried to stifle a yawn but didn't quite catch it in time. Turning to her Sully asked, "I guess you must be pretty tired by now?"

"Mmm," Michaela said nodding and stepping out of the car. "I guess with the flight and all the running around, it's finally catching up with me".

"Well, come on, I'll show you around," Sully said as he walked towards the house with the suitcases. Michaela followed close behind. Sully pointed out some things around the yard as they approached the house, telling Michaela if she felt up to it she should have a look around the property.

He would take a ride on his horse or walk through the various fields and woods a lot himself. It gave him a sense of calm, being surrounded by nature and that's why he loved it out here. With his work being busier than ever, it was his chance to escape the daily grind of life. Michaela breathed in deeply . "This is truly beautiful Sully; it's so peaceful out here. I love it".

You could easily be mistaken and call the house a cabin. It certainly looked like one from the outside, with dark wood covering the entire structure, but once she stepped inside Michaela noticed how modern the house was, everything from the fixtures to the furniture that decorated it. She ran her hand over a wooden carved statue that sat on the entrance table, in fascination.

Sully liked the fact that Michaela seemed so impressed by his place. He had spent a lot of time in planning and building it, and he was proud that he was able to find a happy medium between the natural outdoors and contemporary living.

"Let me show ya your room first, and then we can take a quick look through the place" said Sully. They entered the open plan lounge that lead to a large kitchen on the right. Further into the house were the bathroom and then the bedrooms coming off a long corridor. They stopped in front of the first door on the right. It was a huge yet bare bedroom.

"Well this is you" he said. "This is the only one that doesn't have any of my stuff in it. I got gym equipment in the next room here, which you can use anytime and the one down the end has a bunch of tools and stuff in it. I know it don't have anything in here but I-"

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sully, this is fine," she said sweetly. "Actually my stuff is due to arrive today. I just have to give the company a call to have it delivered here... if that's okay with you. It's not much, just my bed and a few other boxes. I only sent the essentials," she explained.

Her decision to leave Boston hadn't been received well by any of her family. While she still lived with her parents in the family home she spent most of her time at the hospital alongside her father. But when her father died, she had wanted to leave most of her belongings behind; the memories of him still attached to the things she owned were too much to bear.

"Sure, no problem," he replied. He quickly showed her the remainder of the house, explaining a few things and answering her questions. He handed her a spare key as they came lastly to Sully's room. It was diagonally across from her room. He opened the door to it, and looked a little sheepish as he dashed in to pick up some clothes off the floor and straightened the covers on his bed. He looked at his watch and then looked back up at Michaela.

"Listen, I really have ta get back ta work. I still got a few things ta do today. But I was thinking, I ain't gonna be home until later on, why don't ya use my room ta take a nap, until your stuff arrives, and get yourself used ta this place a little?"

Michaela felt a little uncomfortable about sleeping on someone else bed, especially Sully's, but she was really feeling the effects of the day. "As long as you're sure," she said gratefully.

"I am," he nodded. Sully shifted out of the room to leave.

"Sully!" Michaela called. Sully turned back looking at her. "Thank you for everything you've done today. I really do appreciate it." She lifted her hand and he took it gently in his and lightly shook it. As they made eye contact, the electricity from before rushed through them both.

"It's nothin'," he said.

Michaela heard Sully's truck drive away and sighed, ready to close her eyes already but needing to do a few things first. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Charlotte. When Charlotte answered, Michaela told her everything that had happened that day, and how Sully had been a great help and good friend. Of course she didn't reveal that she and Sully had somehow ended up in each other's arms in a passionate embrace; but still blushed at the memory.

Charlotte smiled as Michaela spoke. She had been worried about leaving Michaela at that dingy hotel this morning, but felt better knowing she was staying with Sully. Charlotte insisted on coming over to make dinner for her later and told her not to worry she would call Sully to let him know.

After hanging up with Charlotte, Michaela called the removal company and gave them Sully's address. They told her they would get there as soon as they could; it was almost 3pm now. She decided she would make a cup of tea first and then settle down for nap.

In the kitchen Michaela had no trouble finding everything she needed. It was as if she organised each item in there herself. She sat at the kitchen table sipping the tea and looking around the room. It really was a beautiful home, she thought. One day she might find herself one as perfect as this.

After washing her face in the bathroom Michaela headed to Sully's room. She kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed with a sigh. She welcomed the chance to rest for a while; since she had been up since the early hours of the morning. She yawned deeply and rolled onto her side, reaching her arm under the pillow to get more comfortable. As she was drifting off, she inhaled deeply, aware of _his _scent in the bed and she couldn't help but think of Sully. Then she was asleep.

An hour later Sully returned home. He had been able to finish up earlier than expected because Robert E. had offered to take on a couple of things, seeing as he had a visitor at his home. He smiled when he thought of the friendly teasing from Robert E. when he told him about Michaela. He just shook his head and waved goodbye to his friend when he left the building site.

Sully entered the house placing his keys on the kitchen bench as he walked to the fridge for a bottle of water. He wondered if Michaela was up yet. He wouldn't mind getting out of his work clothes and taking a shower but he had to get his things from his room.

He walked quietly to his room to check if she was still there. On opening the door his eyes went wide and he withdrew a little when he saw her laying there. Her top had worked its way up her body so that the soft skin of her hips, tummy and just below her breasts were exposed. He knew he should look away, but in truth he didn't want to. She was like an angel, her hair splayed out around her, the peaceful look on her face and her attractive figure were all so pleasing to him. He felt a sense of wonder for this woman he had only just met. A friendship he would take a great deal of pleasure in.

She stirred a little and Sully quickly moved back down to the kitchen, fearing he might be caught staring. As he reached the kitchen he looked out the window. A truck with "Removals" on the side was pulling in. Sully went outside to meet them. There was no need to wake Michaela, he would just help unload it and she could sort through it all later.

As they started unpacking the truck, Michaela stepped outside onto the porch, smiling sweetly as she tied her hair back.

She had heard some noises and gotten up to investigate when she saw the truck outside. "Sully, you're home," she stated.

"Yep. Felt kinda bad leavin' ya here all by yourself on ya first day," he said as he lugged a heavy box past her and into the house.

"Oh, you didn't have to worry about that, I'm used to being on my own, I would have been fine. Actually I was thinking about taking a look around the creek a bit later," she said.

Sully thought for a minute then said, "Well, how about after we finish this lot and then take a horse ride around the whole property? I haven't had a chance ta do it in a while, and need to check a few things anyway. Whaddya say? Can ya ride?"

She looked out to the view and smiled. "I'd love to," she said. "But I have to warn you I haven't ridden in quite a while. Since I was a child," she admitted.

He shrugged. "That's ok, I got a real quiet old horse, be perfect for ya. And we'll take it real slow."

A little while later Sully came up to the house leading two horses. They were already saddled and ready to go. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and grabbed the reins he offered her. She put her foot in the stirrup and jumped a little. The horse didn't move but she didn't get very far. She tried again pulling a bit harder on the saddle. Still no luck. On her final attempt she jumped when she felt two strong hands on her bottom pushing her upward. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

As she sat in the saddle she looked down at Sully who was trying to suppress a grin. She blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks," she murmured. He stroked the horse lightly and said, "Sure. Let's go".

They were back at the house over an hour later, Sully grinning madly. Michaela looked at him and couldn't contain a small laugh. "Ok, I know, obviously I need a little more practice."

She got off her horse and wiped again at her backside, the mud on her jeans refusing to move. Earlier as she tried to dismount near the creek, she fell clumsily and landed in the mud. She had jumped up immediately but it was too late, Sully had seen her. He only laughed a little, but she could tell he was holding back for her sake.

Their eyes met, and they both laughed again at the situation. It was this site that Charlotte saw as she drove into the yard. And it gave her an idea...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Charlotte that was delicious, thank you," said Michaela as they moved from the kitchen into the lounge.

"Yeah, sure was," Sully agreed.

Charlotte sat in the armchair over the far side of the room, while Sully and Michaela merged to the sofa, with Colleen sitting on the rug on the floor. Brian took a seat on his mother's lap.

"Like I said, it's no trouble at all. It's the least I could do after what happened today," she said as she tried to get comfortable with her son. "I just thank the good Lord it turned out well in the end," she smiled.

"So did you get to ride Sully's horse, Dr Mike? Ma won't let me, says I'm not old enough," Brian asked.

"Actually I got to ride Bear today, Brian. He was very patient with me." Michaela chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm not the best rider, but it was worth it, to see that gorgeous landscape. Sully's property is amazing," she directed her words at Charlotte this time.

"Sure is," she agreed.

Sully added, "You weren't that bad, Dr. Mike. Even the best riders come off sometimes." He paused. "Not many of them manage ta sit square in the mud when they do though," he teased.

"Sully!" she exclaimed as she reached over and swatted him playfully on the arm.

Charlotte smiled at the two individuals before her. Before Michaela arrived, she didn't think Sully would ever take an interest in any woman. He had dated a couple of times, but only because it had been set up by his friends. She watched as his face lit up as he and Michaela talked back and forth.

At the same time, Michaela had only ever been serious with one person, David. Charlotte mumbled under her breath at the thought of him. They had gone through school together and their families had been friends. But he had strung Michaela along for so long. And it pained Charlotte to see the upset Michaela was put through when David had finally shown is true colours. He had been using her, taking advantage of her trusting nature, and allowing her to think he truly cared for her. It wasn't until Michaela had caught him with another woman that he confessed he had no feelings for her, that it was just easy for him to use her than have to use his energy in searching elsewhere.

But that was all behind them now, and Charlotte was more than pleased to the see both Michaela and Sully so comfortable with each other. It was this line of thinking that had brought forth her idea of getting these two together. She wasn't usually one for meddling, but in this instance there was no denying what she saw; they were meant to be together. And she wanted to help that happen.

"Well, we best be going you two," she spoke to her children. "Got a lot to do tomorrow and you have school."

The Cooper family moved to the front door with Sully and Michaela following. Once the children were out of earshot Charlotte turned back to the house and said, "Now Sully, I know you're gonna be real busy, what with the extra work at the clinic and all, but I was hopin' that you might be able to step in for me with taking Dr Mike out in our lovely town. See, I just found out that I'm headin' to Denver for a few weeks; I'm filling in for a colleague there, running an antenatal class. The kids will be comin' with me. But I feel bad that I promised to show her around and won't be here for a while."

Truth be told she had already organised time off before Michaela arrived, but she wasn't about to share that with them, now was she.

"Um, well , yeah I guess I could do that," he faltered a little, wondering if she would even want him too.

"No really, I'm fine, I can show myself around. It's fine," Michaela said hesitantly. She really would prefer someone to guide her around, but it didn't seem like Sully was too enthusiastic about it. And she didn't want him to go out of his way. She still felt a little awkward about what had happened with her and Sully when they first met, but decided that if he wasn't concerned, then she wouldn't be either.

"Come on, Dr. Mike," Charlotte said. "It'll be much more fun this way," she grinned.

"I'd like to, if you're up ta it?" Sully offered.

"OK, thanks. I'd like that" she smiled.

"Good, it's settled then," Charlotte answered.

The rest of the evening flew by as Sully moved the remaining packing boxes into Michaela's room and reassembled her bed. They both said their goodnights, promising to discuss their plans the next morning. Sully woke early the next morning, keen to get a start on the day. He wanted to go over some things for work seeing as he had finished a little early yesterday. He emerged somewhat sleepily from his bedroom, heading for the bathroom. Having someone else in the house did not even register as he made his way across the corridor, in just his boxer shorts. He reached the bathroom door, pushing it open as he would any other day and rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the sleep in them.

It was an unusual site that greeted him this morning. Not just an empty room with the mirror staring back at him, but the soft curves of a satin covered bottom. He stood frozen in place staring for a moment; he wasn't awake enough to make sense of it all. It wasn't until Michaela rose up flicking her hair behind her that he realised he probably shouldn't be here. He tried to make a move backwards, but clumsily kicked his toe on the door as he turned.

"Ow! Dammit!" he yelled lifting his foot to his hand and hopping around. Within the same moment Michaela had spotted Sully's reflection in the mirror. She gasped as she saw him and her hand went to her chest. "Oh Sully, you scared me," she said breathlessly. She couldn't help but notice he wore only his boxer shorts, and unconsciously took the opportunity to glance at the subtle curve of his backside; the strong curves of his chest and his stomach that rippled as he skipped about the bathroom.

She laughed lightly as he finally calmed down and stood before her. She was wearing long satin pyjama pants and a white camisole that clung to her body. It hugged her fine figure and exposed the tops of her breasts modestly. Sully ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the door handle.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I didn't mean ta walk in on ya, I was just-"

She held her hand in the air and interrupted him ,saying, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you would need the bathroom now as well. I didn't want to be in your way, and I thought I would get up early, and get a head start for the day."

Sully dropped his head in a short nod and walked out of the room. But before he had the chance to move away Michaela called out, "Oh, and Sully... good morning."

He turned to look back at her and grinned. "Mornin'," he simply said. She smiled in return.

At breakfast that morning they discussed among other things, where Michaela should buy a car and the more delicate subject of how much Michaela would pay Sully to stay at his place. He objected saying it was only temporary, and she was a friend. But she wanted to contribute; after all he had saved her a lot of troubles.

They also agreed that Sully would drop her at the hospital and pick her up this afternoon. Michaela only had to meet the director, sign a few forms and take a look around today. She hoped she would get to a bit of hands work today but her first official day wouldn't start until the following Monday. Sully on the other hand had a full day planned, he knew he would be exhausted by the end of it and probably wouldn't get the chance to relax until the moment he knocked off.

As the day drew to a close, Sully wearily pulled in front of the hospital to meet Michaela. He was covered from head to toe in dirt, sweat and grime; but he felt satisfied that he had achieved so much today. Michaela spotted Sully and opened the door to the car. She was smiling broadly; her day had gone so smoothly, she was feeling good about starting this new job. Michaela had been offered a position in the emergency department of the hospital for her two month relief. She loved the fast moving pace of the department; but it would be nice to be able to set her own pace in her very own clinic. The staff was all wonderful, and the facilities were fantastic. She knew she would enjoy her time here.

They didn't say much on the drive home. Sully feeling weary and Michaela lost in thought. But it was a comfortable silence. As they entered the house, Sully removed his jacket wincing a little and Michaela noticed a large gash on his forearm. "Oh Sully, what did you do? Here, let me look at it," she said as she reached over to touch the area around the wound.

Sully jerked at her touch, it was quite sore. "It's nothin'," he said. "I'll just take a shower and wrap it with somethin' later."

"Sully, it looks pretty bad. Please let me see it. If you leave it too long it could get infected," she said quietly.

"Alright," he conceded."But first I wanna clean up."

When Sully emerged from the shower he wore only his towel. Michaela stood at the bathroom door with her hands full of creams, tapes and a bandage, eager to help.

"Okay, now come and sit down and let me fix this," she directed.

Sully obeyed as he sat on his bed while Michaela efficiently tended to his arm. As she kneeled down in front of him he could feel her hair sweeping across his bare legs as she continued her work. She didn't seem to notice, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to distract himself from the pleasurable sensation.

Michaela looked up as she finished and noticed he had his eyes shut. She wondered whether he was just tired or if she had hurt him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked tentatively.

"Huh? Oh, nothin'," he replied. "I'll get dressed and then we should get goin'. We don't wanna be late for dinner."

_to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner with Grace and Robert E. went well. They talked and laughed all night. Michaela felt very comfortable with them, and she and Grace had become fast friends. Grace was an amazing cook, and Michaela made a mental note to eventually get some instruction from her, seeing as her culinary skills were a less than desirable.

Days went by with Michaela and Sully as busy as expected. He had begun his repairs to her apartment, and it was all coming together in the clinic too. Michaela had to juggle the shift work at the hospital and trying to organise the needs of the clinic, but relished in the challenge. Sully marvelled at how determined she was, while Michaela was equally impressed with Sully's skills.

Michaela had been lucky enough that her first days off were the following weekend, and she was looking forward to the break. As she flopped herself down on the couch, she decided that she wouldn't do any work on the clinic this weekend. She just wanted to chance to relax and unwind.

She heard Sully's truck pull up outside and smiled. It was nice to have someone there to talk to after a hard day's work. She and Sully had been getting along so well. Their lives seemed to mesh perfectly; working on the clinic together, sharing meals and taking walks over the property.

Michaela greeted him at the door. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she replied playfully. She felt a bounce in her step all of a sudden.

Sully took a bottle of water from the fridge and looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "Everythin' alright?" he asked. "Yes," she said simply.

"You wanna head down to the clinic for a bit?" he asked.

"No, not today. I was thinking we could do something fun tonight," she grinned.

"Fun huh? Like what?" he wondered.

"Well someone at work told me about a mini golf place in town. I thought we could go. Maybe we could invite Grace and Robert E., make a night of it? What do you think?"

"Ahh, I really should get some more work done..."

"Please Sully. I need to relax this weekend. It's been a hectic week. You've been working really hard lately too, I'm sure you could use a break too."

"Yeah, you're right, I could use the break," he agreed.

That evening, it was just Michaela and Sully who went to the mini golf park. Grace and Robert E. were going out with Grace's family but promised to catch up with them another time. It looked just like a theme park with all of the holes decorated in elaborate themes, with coloured lights and sounds everywhere. Families filled the grounds, and laughter could be heard everywhere.

Michaela stood at the bottom of the great pyramid, which was the last hole. She held her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated on getting the ball up the ramp. Sully stood to the side leaning lightly on his golf club, watching her serious expression. "Ya know, the park is only open for another three hours, think ya can make ya shot before then?" he teased.

Michaela took her shot, getting the ball up the ramp and into the hole in one shot.

"Yes!" she squealed turning to face Sully. "Ha, try and beat that," she said boastfully.

Sully grinned. He liked seeing her relaxed like this. As she walked by to let him have his turn, she tripped on some fake turf that had curled up on its edge and was launched straight into Sully. Sully didn't have time to react and they both went hurtling to the ground, Michaela landing squarely on top of Sully's body.

They lay there winded at first, Sully hands resting on Michaela's back, her hair hanging down either side of their faces, and then they began laughing heartily. As the laughter died away they gazed into each other's eyes, the closeness of their bodies both warming and energizing.

"Ya ok?" Sully asked, his heart sparking at this amazing woman who could send him reeling with her touch.

Michaela nodded and pushed up off Sully, pulling herself to her feet. "I'm so sorry. I seem to keep doing that," she smiled.

"It's nothin'," he assured. "How about we get some ice-cream and take a walk in the park?" he offered.

"That sounds great," she said. "Let's go".

..........................................................................

Michaela felt like she was flying, literally. She held tight to the chains as Sully pushed the swing higher still. "I haven't had this much fun in ages," she called as the wind whipped through her hair. "You should really try this."

Michaela hadn't stopped talking since they arrived at the park, that nervousness she had felt at their first meeting shining through again. It got even worse when Sully had started pushing her on the swing. His warm hands on her back sent shivers through her body, causing her heart to pound.

As the swing slowed, Sully caught the chain in his hands and stepped to the other side facing Michaela in order to stop the swing completely, their legs bumping. Their faces so close Michaela could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Sully swallowed hard as their eyes locked, her sweet smell filling his nostrils. As if an invisible force was pulling them together, they leaned in slowly and... startled as they both heard a yelp and whimpering coming from nearby!

"What was that?" Michaela whispered suddenly conscious of the situation. Sully turned looking behind him. Michaela, a little concerned, grasped Sully's shoulder. "Stay here," he said quietly.

He snuck quietly around a tree and knelt down behind a bush. It was only a short moment and he returned. "Did you see anything?" Michaela asked.

Sully smiled as he approached her. From out of his jacket he pulled a small ball of fluff. "Found this little guy stuck under the bush over there" he held up a small grey puppy in front of him, "Looks like he's all alone, his mother must have abandoned him".

"Oh Sully, he's adorable," she cried as she stroked the little head.

"Whaddaya say we take him home with us? If that's alright with you?" he smiled.

"I'd love it. Thank you Sully," she answered. "He looks just like a little wolf."

Sully paused. "That's a great name for 'im, don't ya think?" asked Sully.

"Wolf? Yes, I think it suits him," Michaela laughed. "Come on Wolf, let's go home," she cuddled the little puppy against her chest and kissed him, snuggling him down into her coat.

Sully sighed, feeling oddly envious of the puppy's already secure position in Michaela's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Sully shook his head as he glanced at Michaela with the puppy. She had him bundled up on her lap wrapped comfortably in her arms as they drove. "What?" she asked innocently. "He needs a little love and attention," she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad we found 'im. He's not old enough ta look after himself yet. Wouldn't have lasted long out there," he said. "And I've been wondering what ta get ya for a welcoming present."

"Sully, you don't have to get me anything," she responded.

"Yeah, I do. Charlotte told me I had ta, and no-one argues with Charlotte," he laughed.

"That's true," she agreed.

"So, consider him my gift to you," he smiled.

"And it's the nicest present I've ever gotten, "she replied, secretly gazing at Sully.

During the next few days, Wolf seemed to settle into the household very easily. He took turns sleeping on Michaela and Sully's beds, and loved running around the yard, chasing bugs and things. Sully and Michaela had spent the rest of the weekend with him, noticing he was very obedient and intelligent. He had found a favourite place to wander off to in the day, but as soon as he heard one of his master's cars, he would run back to the house, ready to greet them.

Life couldn't be better he thought. What he didn't know was that Michaela would soon leave. Sully had offered to keep Wolf on his property and Michaela had agreed because she knew it wouldn't be fair to keep him locked inside all day above the clinic. She would visit him as much as possible.

By Thursday the following week, Michaela had found a nice hotel to stay in. It had been the most hectic day she had ever experienced since arriving in Colorado Springs. She was on the late shift when three people came in presenting with severe burns. One of them was much worse off than the others and the Michaela feared he might not make it through the night, and so she constantly kept watch on him throughout the night. She suggested a radical new treatment she had read about in one of her medical journals to the doctor in charge; Dr Cassidy. He had practically yelled at her to stop trying to show off and be a miracle worker and to focus on doing her job. He had been so callous and rude, and it infuriated Michaela. In the end her patient had died, and it deeply affected Michaela.

The moment her shift ended she drove quickly home. She was greeted by wolf with a few barks and a lick, but she didn't stop to play. She moved to her room and threw her bag down onto her bed. Her mind only on one thing; finding that medical journal with the article about new burn treatments, to prove she was right, even if just to herself.

Sometime later Sully arrived home. He didn't even have the chance to call Wolf, as the pup had already met him at the door of his car. "Hey boy!" he ruffled the dogs fur. The pup ran to fetch his ball and returned plopping at Sully's feet. "Ya wanna play, do ya?" he said as he picked up the ball, throwing it a little way through the yard. After a few more throws Sully gave the 'stop' command and Wolf happily dropped the ball and followed him inside.

Sully walked through the lounge and heard an unusual sound coming from Michaela's room. As he approached it he noticed her door was wide open. The scene before him made his heart break. Michaela was sat on the floor in the middle of her bedroom, her face stained with tears. The entire contents of her boxes had been unpacked and scattered about the room. Clothes, books and papers were everywhere. Her shoulders were slumped forward and her head down as he stepped into the room.

He made his way through the mess to Michaela's side, and kneeled down beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Michaela? Tell me?" Michaela sniffled and wiped her face as she looked up into the extraordinary blue of Sully's eyes. She was relieved to see a sincere compassion there.

She suddenly burst forth with a babble of confused words. "This man with burns, and Dr Cassidy said...then he died, and I knew we should try it. I've been working all night and I can't find the article anywhere, then I have to move out soon, my father is gone and I just, I just have nothing to hold onto anymore," she cried.

Her words turned into sobs as Sully pulled her in close and cradled her in his arms, secretly enjoying the tender embrace. With her face resting against his chest he ran his hand over her hair. "shh, shh" he whispered. She spoke as she calmed, "I just feel like everything's out of my control, and there's nothing I can do about it. What can I do?" Her pleading eyes meeting Sully's.

"Ya stay here," he stated. "Ya lookin' for a constant in ya life, its here. It's this place. It don't matter what else happens, as long as ya got somethin' secure ta hold onto," he smiled gently. Michaela knew he was right. So much had happened in her life recently, it was all so new and frightening. But she didn't have to think about it anymore, she needed this place for now. To get her through. Michaela nodded. "You're right. I'll stay," she agreed.

Sully closed his eyes and inhaled a shaky breath. She would stay. "But for now, let's get ya into bed. It's been a long night. We'll talk it over some more after ya rest," he said as he lifted her to stand and guided her into her bed.

He watched her breathe out one final unsteady breath as she closed her eyes. His heart swelled at the sight of her, filled with a sense of...love. Could that be right, did he love her? He wasn't sure. Michaela fell into deep sleep as Sully stroked her hair away from her face, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He couldn't deny it... He loved her.

Time went on with the pair spending most of their free time together, either working at the clinic or walking Wolf down by the creek. Michaela was much happier at work when Dr Cassidy decided to retire. And Sully managed to reduce some of his workload by employing a couple more men on his team. He couldn't help it; he just wanted to be near Michaela as much as possible. He didn't know if she would ever return his feelings, but still he hoped deep down, one day she might.

Michaela was on early shift today and had been rushed off her feet most of the day. Grace had dropped by at lunch hoping to eat with her, but Michaela was called back again as soon as they met up. As Michaela rushed off Grace called out an invitation for dinner on the weekend; with Michaela calling back she would give her a ring from home later.

She was writing some final details on a patients chart and handing it into the nurses' station as the doors burst open with the ambulance officers rushing in another patient on their trolley. Michaela listened to their report as she pointed toward an empty cubicle. "Unconscious male, late twenties, pulled from car wreckage; facial lacerations and shallow breathing, "one of the officers said. "He's lost a lot of blood from the gash on his right thigh."

Michaela grabbed a few items she needed to stem the flow of blood from the man's leg. After getting the bleeding under control, she directed a nurse to take over from her so she could check the remaining injuries, but she stopped dead. Her face drained of colour and her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the man's bloodied face. Her heart began to pound wildly and a small cry escaped from her as she realised...It was Sully!

God, no! She prayed as her hands began to work on their own; attaching monitors to all parts of his body. His oxygen stats began to plummet as she cut open his shirt, gasping at the bruising that had appeared over his chest. "Get that oxygen going now!" she ordered a nurse opposite her, the young nurse complying at once.

"It looks like he has a punctured a lung," another doctor added. "We have to release the pressure in the chest cavity."

Michaela nodded as the doctor reached for a large syringe to ease the pressure. Alarms began sounding as the heart monitor registered a flat line. Instantly Michaela grabbed the defibrillator paddles and placed them onto Sully's chest, calling "Clear!" as they shocked him back into life. His body responded with a jolt as the heart monitor again began to beep a steady rhythm.

Michaela sat slumped in the chair by Sully's bed. She was turned slightly to the side, her head resting against her hand and she watched over Sully, never taking her eyes from him and the steady rise and fall of his chest. He had been sleeping for a while now, waking up earlier on as they wheeled him into recovery. She had shushed him and made to comfort him with her soft voice, and he just closed his eyes once more, never really aware of anything.

Nurses had continued to flitter in and out of the room, making notes on his chart and checking on him. His face though it had looked terrible when he first came in had been cleaned tenderly by Michaela, as she prayed for him to recover. She hadn't even thought to call anyone yet; she didn't want to leave his side until he was awake. It was important he woke up soon, the longer he slept the worse it would be.

She leaned over him and grasped his hand in hers. She gently pushed his hair away from his face and spoke softly to him. "Sully, please you have to wake up now. Sully, can you hear me? Please open your eyes," she pleaded.

Nothing. A small tear escaped down her cheek as she felt the pang of heartache shoot through her body. She had been alone with her thoughts for a while now, and they all kept coming back to the same thing; her feelings for Sully. She had tried to deny them at first, and then began to justify them as something else, but her heart kept at her until she realised there was no other reasoning, she loved him! And now it looked like she could lose him forever. And that was too much!

She leaned over him gently placing a soft kiss to his cheek, and whispered in his ear "You have to wake up Sully, you have to please... Because... Because I love you."

She moved back slightly never letting go of his hand. And as if the words she had spoken had brought him back to life, he slowly opened his eyes. "Michaela? Where am I, what happened?" he murmured hoarsely.

"Sully! Oh Sully you're awake! Oh shhh, it's alright. You were in a car accident, you're at the hospital. It's okay, you'll be okay now," she cried. Now more alert, Sully saw the tears falling down her face and reached up to wipe them away with his thumb.

"It was you Michaela. I heard ya voice, I heard what ya said," he looked straight into her eyes and she stood still. Her heart and her stomach were doing somersaults inside her, and she held her breath, fearing he had indeed heard her final words, and what he would say. He paused then said quietly, "Ya know I love ya too don't ya?" cupping her face with his hand. The tears in her eyes began to flow again and she nodded quietly and smiled. "Oh, Sully..." She leaned down slowly and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

_to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

They found out a car had run a red light and had struck Sully's driver side door. Sully remembered travelling to the job site that morning but not making it there. The last thing he saw was the blue flash heading straight toward him. His truck didn't have too much damage anywhere except the door, but it would need a little work. The pain wasn't too bad, the pills he took doing their job well right now, but Sully knew it wasn't just them that kept the soreness away. It was love, pure and simple. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming when he heard those words...I love you, but when he opened his eyes and saw her, his heart and mind told him it was true. She loved him.

Michaela hadn't left Sully's side since he was first brought in. He had progressed very well through the night and his injuries looked better this morning. Michaela watched him as he opened his eyes again after a restless sleep. "Good morning," she whispered and reached out to smooth the hair from his face.

He stilled her hand, brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. "Mornin'," he said with his deep hoarse voice. Michaela felt a shiver run through her body as she felt the warmth of his lips on her skin.

He was feeling much better, just a little tired, and if the doctor approved he would go home today. Michaela had managed to get a few days off so she could stay with Sully to keep an eye on him. His injuries weren't overly bad just a lot of cuts and bruises. But he had also broken a couple of ribs, which were fairly painful when he tried to move, sneeze or cough. Michaela assured him it would lessen in time, but he would need a while to rest properly.

Michaela carefully pulled into the driveway, trying to avoid as many of the bumps and dips as possible. She cringed at each jostle of the car, knowing it was causing Sully so much pain. "We're here," she breathed at last. She jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side, opening the door for Sully, and trying to help him out. He let out a moan as he stepped uncomfortably onto the ground.

Wolf came bounding up from the yard, ready to jump and play. Sully's eyes went wide as he realised what was about to happen and braced himself. But Michaela had seen him, too and quickly stepped between them. "Down," she ordered, and Wolf obeyed, still happy to be reunited with his family after a worrying night alone.

Inside the house Michaela asked, "I'll make you some tea. Do you want to lie down in bed?" Despite the discomfort he was feeling, he still managed a cheeky grin saying, "Only if you'll join me".

"Sully!" she scolded, blushing slightly at his comment. She took his hand and led him gently to his room, where she helped him lay back and remove his shoes.

"Ouch," he grumbled as he positioned himself on his pillows.

"I'll be right back," said Michaela. She returned moments later with a tray containing pills, a glass of water and tea. "Here take these" she offered the pills to Sully. He swallowed them down, as Michaela set the tray down on the chair next to his bed yawning. Sully frowned as it dawned on him that Michaela hadn't slept since before the accident. He patted the bed next to him. "Come here," he said.

"I really should get dinner started, and then I have to call Robert E. and Grace. Charlotte and the children are back from Denver, and they all wanted to know when we got home. Is there anyone else you want to call?" she said quickly.

"Actually there is, but first I want ya ta take it easy. You've been up for so long" he paused then said gently "It's ok, I'm a little nervous too," he told her.

Michaela smiled when she realised he had read her feelings so easily. She reluctantly moved lightly across the bed and sat close to Sully, being careful not to touch him. He reached out his arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Sully..." she started.

"Shhhh... just rest for a while, that's all" he whispered. Sully shook his head as he heard heavy breathing from Michaela only seconds later. She was exhausted. He wasn't ready to sleep yet, so he grabbed his cell phone out of the zip lock bag they had brought home from the hospital. He powered it up and checked it for messages; one voice mail.

He closed his eyes as he listened, a smile forming on his lips. It was his mother; he guessed he wouldn't have to call her after all. She had been called by the hospital as his next of kin but had been away for the evening and just gotten the message. She called the hospital and they told her he had already been released. She was getting on the first plane out and would arrive tonight.

Sully couldn't remember the last time he had seen her. With her getting older it was too much for her to travel all that way very often, and he had been so busy lately, he hadn't had the chance either. He worried that with her failing health, she might overdo it, but knew there was no way he could stop her from coming. It would be great to see her. They were a close family even though distance separated them.

Michaela woke some hours later to the moon shining in through the window. As she stretched she heard Sully's deep voice coming from the kitchen. She sat up slowly running her fingers through her hair and straightening her clothes. She padded barefoot down the hallway to the kitchen.

Sully sat at the kitchen table talking quietly with an older woman. She had a warm smile on her face as she watched Michaela enter the room.

"Hey you're awake. Slept well?" Sully asked warmly as he stood to greet her.

"Oh Sully, don't get up," she rushed to his side and urged him, "You need to rest too, remember?" Michaela did a quick sweep over his wounds, making sure they were ok. Then she brushed the back of her hand over his cheek and looked into his eyes, smiling as she sat down at the table next to him.

Sully reached for her hand which she willingly gave as he said, "Michaela, I'd like ya ta meet my mother, Katherine." He looked toward his mother and said, "This is Michaela".

Michaela stiffened as she wondered what sort of first impression she had just made, having just woken from sleep, her hair in disarray and face looking tired, and to top it off, being so obvious of her affection for Sully in front of someone she didn't even know. Katherine on the other hand was only too pleased to finally meet the woman that Sully had mentioned to her so often. Who she knew now after Sully had blissfully told her, returned his affections. As far as she was concerned, her actions showed she truly cared about her son, and that was all that mattered to her.

Over the next few days, people came and went. Robert E. was in charge of the business while Sully was out of action. Grace brought over several delicious meals which everyone loved, while Charlotte and the children kept them entertained with visits. Katherine delighted in looking after Sully when Michaela had to return to work, and she and Michaela would often sit and talk while Sully rested. They had become good friends.

Soon days turned into weeks and Sully was all but healed. Katherine had reluctantly returned home a while ago, with the promise of more phone calls and visits from both Sully and Michaela. The pair had eventually revealed to their friends that they were now a couple, something they had all guessed anyway. The new couple hadn't taken the physical part of their relationship any further, rather waiting until it felt right for them both. That's not to say that they didn't enjoy touching and kissing though, but managed to control themselves when things could have gotten out of control.

They still both returned to their own rooms in the evening, but spent as much time to together as they could, at times Michaela would sit in the spare bedroom where the gym equipment was, reading the latest medical newsletter, while Sully worked out. I mean who wouldn't want to be around _that_ as much as possible, she grinned inwardly. Other moments Sully would tussle with Wolf on the floor as she wrote notes for work on the couch; often casting longing glances in her direction, silently willing her to look over at him. Which she did more often than not. In all they were very happy.

Not long after, Michaela had announced that she was finally ready to open her clinic. She had finally set up with everything she needed and was proud of how it had all come together. She and Sully had decided that Michaela would still move into her apartment when it was ready, seeing as they weren't quite ready for that next relationship step yet. It was a surprise for Michaela to learn that Robert E. and some others from the building crew had kindly taken over the repairs of her apartment while Sully was injured. And it would be ready earlier than expected.

Everyone was so excited by the good news that they decided it would be fitting to celebrate with a nice dinner. They were all at Sully's place enjoying the food and each other's company, when Sully got a call on his cell phone. He got up to answer it and soon afterward he absently closed his phone and slumped against the wall. It was Charlotte that noticed his face first. "Sully!" she questioned. "Sully, is somethin' wrong?" The chatter in the room died down as they all looked over at him.

He averted his eyes and walked out of the room and down the corridor to his bedroom. Michaela rushed after him, and caught him at the doorway, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Sully, what is it?" she pleaded. "Who was on the phone?"

He stumbled over the words as a million thoughts ran through his head. "It was my ma's neighbour. They went over ta check on her 'cos she's not been feelin' too good" Michaela nodded. Katherine had only just called yesterday saying she was feeling very weak, and she had a tight feeling in her chest. Michaela had told her to get it checked out, but Katherine said she would wait and see if it passed. Sully continued "When she didn't answer the door they let themselves in". She was just layin' there in bed, like she was sleepin'. But... they couldn't wake her up" he whispered and tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "The paramedics said..." he paused a while, his breaths shallow. "Michaela, she's...dead".

Michaela's chest tightened as she heard the words. And her heart ached. She took a steadying breath, her grief over losing her friend would have to wait, Sully needed her now. She gathered him tightly to her body as he sunk his face into her shoulder, weeping silently.

_to be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning:__ This chapter contains graphic sex scenes between two unmarried adults. If you are underage or this upsets you, please stop reading now._

Sully carried their bags down the long hallway of the hotel as Michaela found their number. She unlocked the door with the electronic key and moved into the room.

"Looks nice," said Michaela turning toward Sully.

"Yeah," he replied putting the bags on the bed.

They had organised two separate rooms over the phone, but as fate would have it, on arrival they had been told there was only one room left; with one bed. They were too tired after their trip to bother finding another hotel, and it wouldn't be any different than sharing a house, they could use the couch as an extra bed.

That evening, after the heart wrenching and solemn day spent laying his mother to rest, they arrived back at the hotel. Sully walked across their room, removing his jacket and throwing it on the bed as he stepped to the window. As he gazed out to the street below he loosened his tie and slid it off his neck. As he absently wrapped it around his hand Michaela approached him from behind, folding her arms around his waist and resting her face against his back. He had been so quiet on the ride back.

He sighed, leaning on the window frame with one hand, as his other ran across his forehead and circled his fingers over his temple.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," he said shortly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she offered as she walked to the small refrigerator in the room.

"No," he said firmly.

"Do you want to take a shower?" she suggested.

"No," he huffed.

"Maybe you should lie down for a while before-"

"I don't need anything,' I don't want ta do anythin'!" he snapped. "I just want some peace and quiet! Can't ya just leave it alone? Ya can't fix everythin' all the time Michaela!" he yelled as he turned toward the bathroom. "I can take care of myself!" he finally said as he stepped into the room slamming the door behind him.

She jumped a little at his explosive words and the deafening noise of the door. She stood in place stunned at his outburst. She brought her hand to her mouth to still the trembling that had begun there, as tears welled in her eyes. She took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She knew it was only his grief talking but it didn't stop the ache that settled in her heart. She grabbed her coat and quickly left the room to take a walk in the cool night air, hoping it would keep the tears at bay.

Sully leaned against the wall in the bathroom; his head had been pounding since they left the cemetary, and he felt like his world was suddenly falling apart. His mother had been such a huge part of his life, guiding him along; he wasn't sure what to feel now that she was gone.

He scolded himself for being so callous to Michaela just now, he wasn't angry at her. She had been there every moment he had needed her, and more. She was his rock and he had just been so heartless. He wanted to apologise right away, so he opened the bathroom door, only to catch a glimpse of Michaela as she left the hotel room, wiping at her eyes. A lump formed in his throat as he recognised the tears on her cheeks, and he knew he had hurt her. He wanted to run after her, but a striking pain shot through his head and he only managed to stumble forward and fall on the bed in a heap. He groaned and clenched a pillow in his hand as the pain soon became unbearable.

Michaela had decided not to stray too far from the hotel alone, and had ended up sitting in the hotel cafe sipping a hot coffee. Sully's words kept running through her mind as she stared into her third cup. She shook her head and sighed. No amount of coffee was going to fix this; she would have to face him eventually, and so she stood and stepped out of the cafe. As she turned towards the elevators she bumped into a well dressed man coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh, excuse me," he apologised. "I do hope I didn't hurt you, Miss...?"

"Quinn, Dr Quinn," she replied. "And no, I'm quite alright".

"Ah yes, so sorry, _Dr_ Quinn. I'm Preston A. Lodge the third," he said exuberantly as he thrust his hand in her direction. "I'm the owner of this fine establishment; I do hope you are enjoying your stay?"

"Well I -" she began. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed an employee with a rather shabby looking appearance and cut the conversation short saying, "I'm sorry I must go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr Quinn".

Sully had been writhing in pain for some time now. Sweat covered his body, and he held a deep frown over his face as he tried to cope with the pounding in his head. It was this scene that Michaela walked in on when she opened the door. She immediately rushed over to him and leaned over him on the bed. "Sully, what is it?" she asked.

"My head... won't stop throbbin'... migraine," he managed. He tried to open his eyes, "Michaela, is it really you? You're really here?" he murmured.

"Shh, yes it's me," she whispered stroking his head.

"You're not leavin'?"

"Of course not, I'm staying here with you Sully. It's alright; I'm here now. Just relax." Michaela moved to the bathroom soaking a wash cloth in water, then went to her bag and pulled out some medication. After bringing back a glass of water to the bed, she had Sully take the pills, and glided the wet cloth across his brow.

Sometime later Sully lay resting on the bed with Michaela sitting quietly beside him. He looked over at her as she played with a stray thread on the edge of a pillow.

"Hey," he whispered. She looked up at him wearily.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked quietly, not wanting to upset him as she had before.

"I'm much better with you here," he said as he rolled onto his side.

He reached for her hand and smiled softly hoping she would forgive him for earlier. "Michaela, I'm sorry about before. I was just -"

"I know Sully, I understand, I do. You don't have to explain," she said. "Let's just promise to talk things out in the future?" she smiled squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed as he pulled Michaela down to him for a kiss. She responded in kind, and added another one as the kisses slowly became more passionate. Sully rolled over the top of her and plied kisses to her neck, and Michaela moaned slightly. She moved her hands over Sully's back feeling his warm skin beneath his shirt, and drew in a contented breath. Sully sat up slowly and straddled her hips, reaching forward to undo the buttons on Michaela's blouse. Michaela swallowed hard as she looked into Sully's desire filled eyes.

As Sully freed her from her top, he gazed longingly at her breasts and reached forward gently cupping them in his hands. He leant down and kissed the exposed tops of them, as he reached underneath her to access the clip to her bra. He saw in her eyes the same longing he felt, and continued on until the bra was sent floating to the floor. He once again lowered himself on her and kissed her whilst he caressed her breasts, his fingers circling her newly exposed nipples.

Michaela gasped at the sensation arching her back in response. Sully cupped her breasts again with a more firm touch, sending shivers through Michaela's body. She felt warmth emanating from her core, travelling through her entire being and felt herself losing control. She reached down and easily pulled Sully's shirt from his pants, lifting it over his head in one smooth motion. She let her hands travel across his bare chest and then moved them up over his shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss.

She felt his tongue touch her lips and she promptly opened her mouth fully to him. Crashing her tongue against his and taking pleasure in his taste. He moved down her neck to the valley between her ample mounds, this time taking her breast in his mouth and swirling his tongue over each nipple, and ending with a gentle nip with his teeth.

Sully's body was responding quickly to Michaela's touch. Her soft skin against his bare chest was enough to start a fire deep within him, his arousal growing with each movement and sound she made. He couldn't believe how good she felt. As he concentrated his kisses on her neck, he felt her hands at the button of his pants, and he sucked in a short breath as her fingers grazed against his sensitive part. He didn't have time to think as he worked to free himself of his remaining clothing, he could only feel.

Michaela, urged on by the sight of Sully in his naked state, ran her hands softly down to his most sensitive area, stroking him tenderly. At her touch, Sully let out a growl deep in his throat. He paused, enjoying her attention there, before he reached down with his hand and grasped the top of her skirt. It came down easily and was quickly followed by her panties. He ran his hand up her smooth thighs, brushing over her delicate area.

They continued slowly and sensuously touching and kissing one another, soft cries and deep moans rolling into spoken names and words of love. Sully ran his hand once again between her legs and felt that she was ready; Michaela reached for his throbbing organ and helped to guide him inside her. And they became one.

Sully clenching the sheets in his fists, and taking his time, watched the pleasure written across Michaela'a features, until a sense of urgency took control and his pace increased, faster and faster until finally all of the built up tension of their love making was released. And then there was nothing but the heavy breathing and pounding hearts of the two as they curled up side by side in their first lovers embrace.

_to be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Warning:__ This chapter contains graphic sex scenes between two unmarried adults. If you are underage or this upsets you, please stop reading now._

Wolf had welcomed his masters back home with a lively bark and was greeted in return with several pats on the head and affectionate words. He had missed them, but had sensed they were away for something important, so he'd decided to stay as close as possible in case they needed him.

Michaela had to return to work today, but only for a few hours. She was concerned about leaving Sully alone, because he still seemed to be taking his mother's death very hard. She had expected it, but he hadn't spoken about how he was feeling yet, and she knew from experience that it was better to talk about it. Charlotte had been her confidant when her own father died, and she would be there for Sully, no matter what. He had said to her earlier, that her being there was what kept him going, and she wasn't about to let him down.

Later that night Michaela lay in her bed listening. She had been woken by some odd noises from outside her window. She didn't feel good about leaving Sully sitting up by himself in the kitchen but she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. He'd said he would head to bed soon enough, so she had made her way to her room for a good night's rest.

She rose from her bed and looked outside. There was light coming from the shed, and it seemed to be the source of the noise as well. After a quick check to Sully's room to see if it was indeed him outside, she made her way to the shed and tapped lightly on the open door. She looked at Sully who was sitting at his workbench chiselling out wood on one of his projects.

"Sully? Is everything alright? It's so late." He looked up at her, noticing her in the pyjamas she had worn the day they had met in the bathroom and nodded, then looked away again sighing. "Tell me," she whispered as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

He started slowly, reluctantly telling her everything that he had been feeling, and all the things running through his heart and mind. Choking up at times. When he finished, Michaela embraced him and they shared a comforting kiss. Sparks immediately flew between them.

Michaela moved back to give Sully some space to regather his thoughts, but after such an emotional release; he needed her now. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him; kissing her fervently this time. Michaela answered the kiss the same way; full of passion and enthusiasm. Their tongues moved together wildly. Sully slid his hands under Michaela's camisole - her body felt so soft under his rough hands and her heart raced at his touch.

Unexpectedly she felt herself being lifted off her feet and she wrapped her legs around him. Stumbling back against the wall, they continued tasting each other's kisses, her hands running through his hair. Michaela slid slowly down the wall and fumbled at the bottom of sully's shirt, finally grabbing the edge and lifting it up and over his head. Breaking their kiss only long enough to gain a quick breath, Michaela ran her hands over his broad shoulders and down his glistening chest and muscular torso. She lightly caressed his nipples on her way down to his waist. Her hands swooped around to his back and glided down even further into the back of his jeans and she massaged his cheeks sensuously.

A deep growl escaped from Sully's throat and he reached down to lift Michaela's camisole over her head. He placed firm kisses to her neck while lifting her arms above her head. He pinned her hands in place with one hand, as the other skimmed down her side, gliding over her breasts. His mouth followed close behind, powerfully running his tongue over her hard nipples. She sucked in a quick breath at the sensation and lifted a leg to wrap around him pulling him closer still.

He straightened, pushing their lips together once more, as his jeans started to feel overly restrictive and his throbbing manhood begged for release from beneath them. Michaela's chest heaved with desire as she moved her hands to Sully's pants. She worked the button and zipper free as Sully ran his hand down the front of her pyjama pants, touching her most sensitive place. Michaela whimpered at the feeling of his touch on her.

They both freed themselves from their clothing. Michaela enjoyed the sight of Sully standing there, sweat shimmering over his entire gorgeous body. Sully too took a moment to gaze at her perfect form, she was breathless and yearning to be touched again. He obeyed. Pulling her toward him, their bodies connected, skin to skin.

Sully grasped her firmly from behind and lifted her against the wall. There were no words, just hands wandering over bodies, tongues tasting salty skin and then in the intensity and passion of the moment, Sully joined them together. A wave of pleasure rushing through her body, Michaela moaned in response. His rhythm was strong and steady as he moved them together. They continued on and on, savouring each pleasurable sound and feeling, on and on, never wanting it to end, until Sully felt Michaela tighten around him, and they both reached a powerful release.

Coming down from the high, Sully held Michaela close as her shaky breath began to steady.

"Sully," she whispered as she rested her head on his chest, his strong arms around her.

His heart ached with love for her, and he tried to explain, "Michaela...I-"

"Shh...it's ok," she stopped him by placing a finger over his swollen lips, then touched her own softly to his. She already knew what he was feeling. They savoured the contact a while longer until the chill of the evening began to take its toll on their naked bodies. They both dressed and returned to the house together.

Sully didn't know what to do when they reached their bedroom doors. They hadn't discussed how things had changed over the last couple of days. Should he stick to his own room until they did have the chance to talk about it? Michaela however, had already made up her mind. She reached for Sully's hand pulling him gently into her room, and closed the door behind them.

They slowly crept under the covers of Michaela's bed and lay there, comfortable in each other's arms, until sleep overtook them.

_to be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh Charlotte, when did this happen?" Michaela asked.

"Well, they told us a while back, but I didn't think I'd have this much trouble findin' another place," she sighed as she handed Michaela a pile of plates to be put in the cupboard. "But now it looks like I've run out of time."

Charlotte and Michaela had spent the entire day helping to finish off Michaela's new apartment. All that was needed now was furniture for the lounge and bedroom, and Michaela's personal things. Sully was in the bedroom putting on the final strokes of paint as the women cleaned in the other rooms.

It came as a shock to Michaela to learn that the unit Charlotte rented was due to be demolished in a very short time. An investor had bought the entire building and was putting up a more modern block in its place. All the residents had been given plenty of notice to relocate and had also been given the opportunity to return once the new building was done.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" queried Michaela as she pulled the last of the kitchenware from its box.

"Oh Dr Mike, you've just had so much goin' on, I didn't want you to worry about me as well," smiled Charlotte, dusting her hands together. "But it's done now, and I'm prayin' that somethin' will still come up. That's all I can do I s'pose."

Sully had heard their conversation from the bedroom, and he couldn't help but feel for Charlotte. Why did bad things always happen to good people he wondered. She had always looked out for everyone else; she was the least selfish person he knew. He thought maybe he could ask around to see if he could find something for the small family. Or maybe when Michaela moved out of his place he could take them in? He was very fond of the children and Charlotte was such a good friend, it was the least he could do.

His chest tightened at the thought of Michaela moving away. He knew he would still see her often, and at least she wasn't too far away, but it wouldn't quite be the same. He had become so used to having her there, sharing meals, taking walks and their endless discussions. It gave him an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew they had been heading to this for some time, but now that it was so close it would be hard to see her leave. She had been excited about this place since the first day he met her, and he didn't want to stand in her way, he wanted her to be happy.

"Oh, would you look at the time. I gotta go Dr Mike, I promised Colleen I'd take her to the library this afternoon, and I have ta pick up Brian from baseball practice," Charlotte said as she gathered her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow ok. Bye, Sully!" she called.

"Ok, I'll see you then. Don't worry Charlotte, we'll figure something out, I promise," replied Michaela. Sully stepped out from the bedroom and nodded goodbye as Charlotte headed out the door and down the stairs. He wiped his hands on a rag to remove some spots of paint and said, "Do ya think she'll find somethin' in time?"

"Oh, I'm sure she will. And we'll do everything we can to help," she said looking over to him.

"Yeah, we will," he said as he leaned on the doorway. He gestured with his thumb behind him and continued, "Well, I'm all done in here. Just give it a bit ta dry and then we can head home ta grab some of ya things if ya want."

He shuffled his feet slightly and looked at nothing in particular on the floor. Michaela immediately felt her stomach turn at the mention of moving. She was excited at the prospect of having her own clinic but she would miss Sully terribly. He was so caring; someone she could turn to for anything, and she hadn't been this happy for such a long time.

She noticed his lack of eye contact and said, "Oh, so soon?"

"Yeah. Thought ya might wanna move in as soon as possible. Maybe before ya open the clinic next week?" he smiled weakly looking down at the floor again.

Maybe he was just looking forward to having his house to himself again she thought. She couldn't blame him. She had been there far longer than they had originally planned. But he had asked her to stay. They had become closer than she could have thought possible. But was she just a... convenience? Her face paled and her breath stopped as her mind came across this thought. David. Was he just like David, his attention on her simply because she was there?

She closed her eyes; her heart stopped and her body began to feel numb. _"How could I have been so foolish?_" she thought. She wanted to fall in a heap on the ground and cry, but she didn't want to give another man the satisfaction of knowing he had fooled her. This was the last time, she thought to herself.

She steadied herself and moved quickly to the window, resting her hands on the sill. She took a deep breath trying to gain some composure. The more distance she could put between them the better. She had to get out of there. She couldn't be here with him anymore, but what excuse could she use? Her mind raced until she finally said, "I... need to go and get some ah, things from the store. I'll be back later." She reached for her purse and walked quickly to the door.

Sully hadn't noticed her reaction to his words or the way her body had gone rigid. He had been too busy silently scolding himself for his previous thoughts. Could he just stand back and watch the woman he loved move away? They had both agreed a long time ago that they weren't quite ready to be couple that "lived" together, but things had changed since then, and knowing that she was actually going scared him. It scared him a lot. He didn't want to lose her.

Both lost in their own thoughts, he looked up as she stood grasping the handle to the door and blurted out, "I don't want ya ta go!"

She spun around and glared at him, "For goodness sake Sully, I'm only going to the store," she spat. She wanted to leave but something held her to the spot. His eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen, and his gaze locked with hers. Only now did he notice how tense she seemed. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated the reason behind her sudden change of attitude, and it suddenly dawned on him what she was thinking.

Realising she hadn't understood his meaning he walked slowly toward her and clasped her hand, "I mean, I don't want ya ta leave. I want ya ta stay with me...in _our_ home," he said quietly. When she didn't say anything he kept going. "Michaela, I love you and I want to be with you, I need to be with you, always. Please stay with me." he pleaded. "And...Marry me?"

Michaela heard the words but they hadn't had the chance to sink in yet. She stood there with her hands in Sully's, mouth agape. "Michaela?" he said as he squeezed her hands.

The wall she had built around her heart at that moment crumbled. "You, you want me to... you're asking me to...you want to get... married?" she stuttered.

His mouth turned upward into a grin as he nodded. That was all Michaela needed as she pulled her hands from his and threw them around his neck squealing, "Oh Sully. Yes. I'll marry you!" She held him tight and pressed a series of quick kisses to his face. "I love you so much," she said breathlessly. Sully picked her up off the floor and pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply. "I love you too," he replied.

..............................................................................................

Michaela entered the apartment and set the take out and wine on the bench in the kitchen. She had gone out to get them both something to eat while Sully finished packing away the last of the painting gear, deciding to stay and celebrate a little before they returned home. Michaela opened the bag and set the cartons of food out. "Sully?" she called. There was no answer. Michaela frowned and went to the bedroom to see what he was doing. "Sully?" she asked again. He wasn't there, but as she walked from the room she heard the shower running. A wry smile spread across her face and her eyes twinkled.

She quietly crept into the bathroom, making sure not to make a sound. Sully had made a lot of changes to the once pitiful looking space. His design of the whole room was amazing, and had even installed a large bath because he knew how much Michaela liked to soak in the tub. She smiled at the memory of their first kiss as she saw Sully's outline behind the smoky shower screen. She removed her clothes letting them fall to the floor as she glided over to the shower. She felt a little anxious at her boldness; it wasn't that she was particularly shy about these things, but she didn't take the initiative very often, so it was a rather new feeling.

She held her breath as she opened the screen door; Sully was immersed in the steady stream of the shower, running his hands over his face. She followed the trail of the water with her eyes at it slid down his shoulders, over his muscular chest and down his stomach to his region below. She shuddered a little at the sight, then stepped in closer to him, feeling the warmth of the shower splash over her body as she placed her hands on his chest. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Sully startled as he heard her voice and quickly moved out of the water. He sucked in a short breath at the sight of her and gazed into her eyes smiling. "Not at all," he said.

He enveloped her in his arms and moved back into the warm water with her. Pulled up against his body she could feel his arousal growing quickly. "I seem to recall the last time we were here, I had the same reaction on you," she said cheekily.

Sully chuckled and said, "Yeah, but last time I didn't get ta see this much of ya." He eyed her smooth skin and leaned down for a deep kiss.

"Oh really," she blushed a little, and leaned in to be kissed by him again. "And now that you _can_ see more of me what are you going to do about it?" Her voice was purring and Sully's heart quickened. "Let me show you," he growled from deep within as he moved to place a kiss to her neck. In the steamy warmth of the water the two made love, words of devotion and tenderness between them; completely oblivious to anything else in the world except each other.

_to be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Say what now? You're engaged? Well that's some good news Sully. Congratulations," said Robert E. as he vigorously shook his hand. "I sure didn't expect nothin' like that, but I couldn't be happier for the two of ya."

"Thanks Robert E. Actually we're wondering if you and Grace wanted to join us for dinner tonight, ya know help celebrate?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he grinned. "Well I'll be... married huh?"

Sully shook his head.

"Never thought I'd see the day."

Sully chuckled at his friends words, enjoying the friendly banter. "Got any advice?" he asked.

"Well all I can say is...welcome to _my_ world," Robert E. laughed as he slapped him on the back. "Ya got a ring?"

"Not yet, I wanted ta give it to her tonight, with all of you there. Actually I gotta go pick one out, was kinda spur of the moment thing when I asked her."

"Well I don't know what you're still doing here. Go on now, we'll see ya tonight". He shooed him away.

"Thanks Robert E," said Sully as they once again shook hands.

"Engaged?! Ahhhhhh!!!! That is so great!! I can't believe it. You're gettin' married!" screamed Grace. "Congratulations, Dr Mike. How excitin'! When's the weddin'? Who's doin' the food?" she said quickly as she hugged Michaela tightly.

"Oh we haven't gotten that far yet." Michaela laughed.

"Well, let me see the ring then," she said with her hands clasped together at her chest.

"Ah, well... I haven't got one," Michaela said sheepishly.

Graces raised one eyebrow and looked directly at her friend. With one hand on her hip she said, "Now don't tell me that man gone and asked ya to marry him, with no ring."

"It was just so unexpected, I don't think Sully even knew he was going to ask," Michaela defended.

Grace let out a laugh saying, "That is just so Sully. Can't blame him though. Always had trouble thinkin' straight when he was around you," she giggled.

As the two women shared another hug, Michaela pursed her lips together deep in thought at Grace's comment. Her relationship with Sully was a tad unconventional, well it was at least according to her upbringing. She wondered if Sully had even thought about giving her a ring at all. Would she be happy without one? Maybe she should just ask him? Michaela shook her head slightly to rouse herself from her thoughts. It wasn't important. What _was_ important was the love she and Sully shared. And that was better than any ring could ever be.

"I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple," said Charlotte standing up from the table with her glass in hand. "To our dear friends Michaela and Sully: May your love be modern enough to survive the times and old-fashioned enough to last forever. Cheers!"

"Cheers," roared everyone clinking their glasses together. Colleen stood and tightly hugged Michaela as Brian gave Sully several slaps on the back grinning madly.

As the commotion died down, Sully moved to stand in front of Michaela. All eyes followed him as he kneeled before her and grasped her left hand in his. Michaela willingly gave it to him as their eyes met. Sully cleared his throat and said, "I, ah, shoulda done this yesterday, but ah, I think it kinda took us both by surprise," he stuttered. He watched a smile appear on her face and felt more confident to continue, "I want ya to know I will always love you Michaela," he said as he gently slipped a beautiful diamond engagement ring on her finger. "You are nothing short of my everything."

Michaela's eyes welled with tears as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "And you are mine," she whispered.

Sully stood and swept her into his arms, as everyone cheered again. Michaela held firmly to Sully, enjoying the moment with Sully too unable to release her just yet.

The night wore on with everyone beginning to tire. Sully looked to Michaela sitting across the room from him; she was sitting on the floor leaning back against the couch. Laughing at a story Grace was animatedly telling. He couldn't believe his luck. A beautiful woman like her, in love with him, his heart swelled at the feeling. It was one of the happiest days of his life when she had said yes. And he planned for it to stay that way.

As the story ended he heard everyone saying their goodnights. Michaela watched Sully stand and shake hands with Robert E. then hug Grace as he waved them goodbye. When he returned he walked over to Brian who had fallen asleep awkwardly on the armchair. He easily scooped him up in his arms, and followed Charlotte outside to her car. Michaela followed close behind. When both the children were settled inside, Charlotte turned back to Michaela and embraced her. "Congratulations again," she said. "These are happy times for the two of ya."

Michaela smiled and looked at Sully who had come to stand beside her, putting his arm around her waist. "Well, actually these are happy times for all of us, don't you think Sully?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yep, sure do," he grinned rubbing her back gently.

"Alright you two, I can tell something's up, so why don't ya just come out and say it?" Charlotte suggested wisely.

"Well, ok, if you insist," said Michaela gleefully. "Sully and I have discussed it, and we decided that seeing as I would be moving in here permanently with him, that I would need someone to take care of my apartment. We thought the perfect family... would be you."

Charlotte was speechless. Had her prayers been answered? "Oh dear Lord," she hugged the younger woman. "You are an angel sent from heaven," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know it will be a little cramped, but Sully suggested putting a wall through the middle of the bedroom, making into two rooms. That way the children could share one room and you would have the other. What do you say?"

Charlotte smiled and said, "I say I'd love to. I think it's perfect, and I'm so grateful to you Michaela and to you to Sully. Thank you. And just so ya know ,it's only temporary until we can go back home."

"Of course," said Michaela. "So how about we start moving you tomorrow?"

"Well, now I think that'll be just fine," Charlotte answered. "But for now I best be getting these ones back to their beds. I'll call ya tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Michaela and Sully watched the family drive away and then walked back to the house, only to be blocked by Wolf who had taken up his sleeping position on the door step. He opened an eye to them, and closed it again, as if he were sulking. Sully leaned down to him and patted him. "Hey boy, somethin' wrong?"

"Maybe we should tell him the good news, too. I suppose in all our plans we've forgotten him and how intuitive he is," Michaela said as she kneeled down.

"Whaddya think boy? Want Michaela to stay here for good?"

Wolf's ears perked up and he lifted his head. His tongue lolled out and he jumped to his feet licking Sully and nudging against his hands. Then he turned his affection to Michaela and softly laid his head on her knee. She stroked his fur. "I think that's a yes," she laughed.

Sully called him back and they all moved in to the house. Wolf ran straight to Michaela's room and lay down at the foot of her bed. They stood at the doorway and watched him. "Sorry boy," said Sully. "You'll be in there alone from now on."

Wolf tilted his head to the side as he watched his masters turn and move to Sully's room, leaving him to rest peacefully for the night.

"So I have to move into your room?" Michaela asked as she feigned annoyance. "I don't know that, I'll like it in here," she said standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure I can find somethin' to make ya change ya mind," grinned Sully as he pulled her into him.

His face was so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and it sent tingles coursing through her body. Instantly helpless in his arms she murmured, "Mmm...I'm sure you could."

She was mesmerised by his soft lips as they danced so close to her own. Sully slowly placed a soft kiss on them, lingering there for a moment, enjoying their contact. As he pulled away, Michaela with her eyes still closed and lost in his touch, whispered "Sully...make love to me."

"Can't think of anything else I'd rather do," he said as he hungrily claimed her lips with his.

The moon shone in through the window, casting its serene glow around the room; her hands running along his broad shoulders and his moving up and down her back in tender caresses. The couple made its way to the bed and made love. There was no hurrying, no lusting, just the connection of two souls as their commitment to one other poured out from them.

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

Michaela stood on the path leading to her new clinic. Just as she did the day she first arrived, she looked up and sighed. This time instead of disappointment about the state of the building, a broad smile broke out across her face. This was hers. She had waited for what seemed to be an eternity for this place, this life. And now it was finally here.

At the window on the top floor she spotted a very eager Brian waving madly at her. She laughed to herself and returned his wave. Sully stepped up behind her placing a couple of boxes on the ground beside them and asked, "What's so funny?" He moved to lay his hands at her waist and leaned in for a kiss to her neck.

"Just Brian watching our every move," she said playfully.

Sully quickly dropped his hands and took a step back, feeling a little guilty to have been 'caught out', although he didn't quite know why. He chuckled and said, "C'mon let's get this stuff inside, ya got a big day ahead of ya".

"You go ahead, I'll be right in," she replied.

As Sully moved away she couldn't help but notice how much things had changed in such a short time. It had only been a few months since she arrived and here she was, about to start her first day in her very own clinic, engaged to a man she couldn't imagine being without and feeling more alive than she ever thought possible. She drew in a calming breath enjoying the clean crisp morning air as she began walking toward the entrance, where she was greeted by Sully. "Well I guess I better get goin'," he said as he welcomed her into his arms.

She stepped into his embrace and gazed into his eyes, warmed by the look of devotion he held in them, just for her. "I suppose," she whispered instantly feeling drawn to him. "I do have a big day ahead of me.".

"Well, let me leave ya with this before I go," he said huskily as he placed a loving kiss on her lips to which she readily accepted.

"Alright now you two," Charlotte suddenly interrupted," I know it's hard to leave the one ya love. But we got some work to do," she said playfully.

The pair pulled apart, and Sully gave Michaela another light kiss on her cheek and grinned. "I'll see ya later," he said as he walked through the door and out of sight.

Michaela, lost in thought of her husband to be, slowly ran her fingers over her lips, where his had just touched.

"Dr Mike?" Charlotte called from behind the counter. "You comin' to work today?" she chuckled.

Michaela broke out of her daydream and smiled widely at Charlotte, adjusting her clothing and clutching her bag. "Yes, let's get to work" she said.

The first day surprisingly was almost trouble free. If anything, her schedule was so full she didn't have time to think about anything else. Michaela had seen patients all day long and even when Sully dropped in to pay her a visit she wasn't able to get away; disappointment apparent on both their faces. Yet now the day had come to a close. Michaela was writing details into her diary as Charlotte finished cleaning the patient waiting area. "Dr Mike, I'm all done in here. Maybe you should think about heading home?" called Charlotte.

"I'll be right out Charlotte," she said as she grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. She met her friend at the front desk and they both smiled, albeit a little wearily, and proceeded to wish each other a good night and minor details about the following day.

Michaela walked outside, only now remembering she had come with Sully this morning and he was going to pick her up afterwards. He sat leaning casually on the front end of his truck, arms folded and looking straight at her. She grinned at him, realising she had missed him terribly today. And though her body felt drained a new energy surged though her, and she quickened her pace until it became a gentle run towards him. Sully noticing her change in demeanour and pushed himself off the truck to meet her with broad smile and tight embrace. His eyes sparkled knowing that she had missed him just as much as he had missed her. They stayed holding each other closely for a time, before Michaela pulled back. Sully used the opportunity to steal a kiss, to which she responded in kind.

That night as they shared a meal at the table, Sully noticed Michaela pushing her food around her plate. Trying to look interested in it but failing to eat anything. He watched her grimace every so often and became concerned. "Hey, ya feelin' alright"

"Hmm? Just a little woozy. I think I just had such a big day it's starting to catch up with me," she half heartedly smiled. "Maybe I should get an early night".

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Ya sure that's all it is? Maybe ya comin' down with somethin'?"

"No I'm sure it's just the stress and excitement of the day," she said as she moved her plate to the sink.

"Alright, why don't ya go and lay down? I'll finish cleaning up here and join ya in a minute." He rose to clear away the remaining dishes and watched as she retreated down the corridor. Promising himself to keep an eye on her in the future.

As Michaela made her way to the bedroom, she felt an unsettled feeling in her stomach. She contemplated tomorrow's tasks in her mind as the feeling began to increase. Until suddenly, she was forced to run to the bathroom, and empty what little she had eaten during the day, from her stomach. She stayed crouched over for a minute ensuring it was over, then slowly moved to prepare a bath for herself. "I've just got to keep myself from getting too worked up about everything," she said to herself knowing it would take some time to adjust to her new job and along with it the worries.

Sully entered the bathroom to shower before bed, finding Michaela soaking in the bath; her hair pulled up in a clip, only to have small sections fallen down again and floating on top of the water, some clinging to her shoulders. She had her eyes closed and her arms were sculling back and forth in the water. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the warmth in the water and she breathed in deep seemingly enjoying the serenity. Sully's heart skipped a beat at the sight and his eyes followed the rise and fall of her chest, as he silently drank in her beauty. He could feel the blood rushing through his body but didn't want to disturb her, seeing as she wasn't feeling well.

"Are you just going to stand there all night staring at me?" asked Michaela her mouth turning up into a smile.

"I...ah...yeah, I mean no I...ah. How did ya know I was here?" he asked feeling guilty that he had indeed disturbed her but had also been caught staring. She opened her eyes and sat up a little in the water. "Just because you can sneak in without me hearing, doesn't mean your heavy breathing doesn't give you away," she smirked.

"Oh. I didn't want to disturb ya. Ah...was I...that obvious?" he laughed quietly.

"You were... but I really don't mind. I suppose I'm glad in a way; that I can...well, turn you on like that, in that sense." She blushed at being so forward.

"Yeah well, I don't mind that either," he grinned as he kneeled beside the tub and placed a chaste kiss to her temple. "I'll leave ya alone for while. Just relax."

"Mmm, I will," she said as she slid further down into the water. The warmth of her surrounds allowing her to think through the events of the day. She had thoroughly enjoyed her first day at her clinic, and was looking forward to doing so every day. Then her body stiffened a little as she finally recalled a call she had received that morning. She had chosen to block it out as long as possible; it was too difficult to deal with at the time. A phone call from her mother; that single thought enough to tense her every muscle.

She had just finished with a young baby suffering with a mild case of eczema, when Charlotte had buzzed in saying she had a call on the line. As soon as she heard her voice she knew it wouldn't be a good conversation.

"Michaela, this is your mother speaking," she'd said and then continued without a breath, each word dripping with disdain. "I received your news regarding your engagement to this, man, and I am calling to tell you that I absolutely will never allow it. No Quinn will ever be associated with such a... a lowly line of work. It's pitiful."

"Mother please," Michaela scolded. "Don't you think you're over reacting? You haven't even had the chance to meet Sully. He is such a –"

"It makes little difference to me," she cut her short. "You should be setting your sites higher. A doctor or lawyer at the very least," she added. "I knew this would happen. That is why I forbade you to ever go out there. Now look what's happened. No, no, no,"she muttered.

"Mother, I'm sorry you feel that way. If you would just give Sully a chance, you would change your mind, I promise. But it won't make any difference to me whether you approve or not. I will marry him. I love him. He loves me, isn't that what matters?" she implored.

"No Michaela, love is so fickle. You cannot put your faith in love alone."

"Mother, I can't do this right now, please. I'll speak to you later," she'd said as she cautiously hung up the phone. She had never done that to her mother before, but she wouldn't let her continue on that way. She had never had a close relationship with her mother; it seemed all her mother cared about was reputation. And Michaela had never lived up to her standards.

A sigh signalled Michaela's relaxing bath had come to an end, that conversation still fresh in her mind. But there was still hope, there would be plenty of time before the wedding, not that they had set a date, but maybe her mother would come to accept it by then. Even though her approval wasn't necessary, Elizabeth Quinn was still her mother, and Michaela knew how determined she could be. She could make life very difficult. Michaela decided she would speak with Sully about it; maybe he could give a new insight into it all.

_to be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

Sully pulled the sheets back in their bed and patted the empty place beside him "Join me?" he asked sleepily. Michaela hung her towel over the hook on the door and sidled in beside him, pulling the covers over her naked body. "You okay?" he asked as he rubbed her arms up and down "Thought you were enjoying your bath?"

"I was, it's just..." she sighed not really knowing where to begin.

"Michaela, ya know ya can talk ta me about anythin'. I'll always be here, ready ta listen" he affirmed. Michaela nodded and shifted herself, looking off into a dark corner of the room. She didn't want to hurt Sully with her mother's comments, yet she didn't want to go through this alone. Her mind whirled trying to think of a sensitive way to begin. "Tell me" he whispered, tilting her chin upwards causing her to look directly at him.

"My mother phoned me at the clinic today" Michaela said quickly and then continued on cautiously. "She said she...she didn't want...she didn't want me to marry you. ..She said she wasn't going to allow it. She kept going on about how you were no good for me and that she didn't even want to meet you. I didn't want her to-"she sobbed. Sully, upset that Michaela was obviously struggling with it all, pulled her into a comforting hug and held her as he stroked her hair

"Hey, hey," he said settling her. "Michaela look at me" he waited as she looked up. "Do ya love me?"

"Of course"

"And do ya wanna marry me?"

"More than anything" she cooed.

"Then that's only thing we should focus on right now, our love... it's somethin' so special Michaela. I feel it more every day, every time I look at ya or think of ya. It's like...you're my heartsong" he promised. "Even if all we ever have is each other, it's more than enough"

"Oh Sully, I love you so much" she held his body close, comforted by his soothing words and warmth.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together"

They lay moulded into each other talking through the night. Michaela's fears about her mother spilling forth, and Sully's support and encouragement relieving her of the burdens she had held onto for so long, until neither of them could stay awake any longer. Both weary from the emotional outpouring, they welcomed their peaceful dreams that brought to light a promise of a new strong beginning.

...................................................................................

"Elizabeth I know you believe that me going with you, is going to convince her. But I can hardly agree, Michaela was adamant she never wanted to see me again" David said.

"Nonsense, Michaela will do as I tell her, I have my ways you know" she scoffed. Elizabeth smiled at the memories. It was she who had convinced Michaela to leave David. Oh yes, he was a fine catch at first, a wealthy family and brilliant career. But as time went by she noticed David would often allow and encourage Michaela to further her studies, give lectures and take on more work within the hospital, not at all what she had hoped for. Elizabeth believed it would open Michaela's eyes as to what a wife 'should' do, not become even more independent. Time and again she had insisted Michaela give up the notion of being a doctor and consent to stay at home, but with David interfering in that, something had to be done; meddling some people would call it, Elizabeth did not.

Then finally one day, Elizabeth had been overjoyed to find that Michaela had left David. A welcome relief to the mothers' plight. That is, until Michaela announced her foolish notion of moving to Colorado Springs.

As if they shared the same mind, David began to remember the day he had last seen Michaela. They had been dating for quite some time, and he enjoyed her company, but he was no longer confined to a study for days on end. He now had the option of 'looking around' and took full advantage of it, but he still wanted the comfort of coming home to someone. So he urged Michaela out into the world while he stowed away with random women from one night to the next. That is until she returned early one day. It was like an explosion, both parties departing with adrenalin pumping through their veins. Michaela steady on her course for answers, David trying to disarm her fury.

This unlikely team, thinking only of their own personal gain, set out to plan how they might 'help' Michaela.

.................................................................................

"How was lunch today?" Charlotte asked as Michaela entered the clinic.

"It was lovely, Sully took me for a picnic over by the lake" she said dreamily, as she flipped through the mail on the desk.

"He did, did he? Well know I guess that's where that distracted look is coming from" she chuckled. Michaela instantly awoke from her state and smiled at Charlotte. "I guess so" she giggled and bent down to gather the appointment schedule from Charlotte's desk. "Any messages?" she asked.

"They're on your desk. Oh and we got a special delivery today, looks pretty important. Let me see... ah here it is" she said as she handed Michaela a gold embossed envelope. Michaela opened it carefully and read through the contents. "It's an invitation to the City's Costume Ball. All new small business owners and their employees are invited. The guest of honour is a D. Simons. Apparently his ancestors had something to do with the settlement of Colorado Springs, and it's an anniversary this year"

"Well now, that does sound like fun. What's the theme?"

"The Old West" Michaela smiled. "But I have to RSVP today. Because the clinic only just opened, they had to specially courier our invite, and the RSVP date has lapsed. So what do you say?" she asked.

Charlotte pondered the idea for a moment and then said "Well, I guess if you and Sully are going. How about me and Colleen go as well. I'll get a sitter for Brian, he won't want ta dress up" she laughed.

"It's a date" she said.

..........................................................................................

On her drive home, Michaela smiled as she thought about her picnic with Sully earlier that day. He had surprised her with a trip out to the lake, having already organised with Grace to pack their lunch. After they had eaten Sully read to her from a book of poetry as they lazed on the blanket in the warm sun. It was almost impossible to convince herself to go back to work, and she was looking forward to seeing him now that work was finally over.

When she heard the shower running, she laid her bag on the kitchen table and headed down the hallway, the city ball invitation in hand. As she stepped into the steamy room she gave a quick check to her reflection, realising she couldn't because the mirror was completely fogged. "I'm home" she said as she peaked into the shower. Sully opened one eye and grinned as the shampoo he was rinsing from his hair flowed down his face. "Hey. Be out in a minute" he said "Unless ya wanna join me" he teased.

"Not just yet. I want to go out and run wolf before it gets dark. But I do want to tell you about the City Ball we are invited to next week. I was hoping we could go together. The guest of honour is a Mr Simond and it's a costume ball, it'll be a lot of fun. What do you say?" she said.

"Sorry I didn't catch all of that, somethin' about a costume ball?" he said as he turned off the shower and stepped out onto the mat.

"Yes..." she began, but her eyes catching sight of his bronzed skin, glistening with a multitude of water droplets, and his astounding muscular form revealed right before her distracted her train of thought. Her mouth turned upward into a smile, an obvious indication she was pleased with what she saw. Sully noticing her stare laughed and said "Would ya like me to leave the towel off?"

Michaela though slightly embarrassed at being caught out, laughed too and gave him a playful tap on his arm. "No... that's ok" she said averting her eyes, then added to herself "For now".

"Alright, I guess I'll just have ta take care of you later" he said as he raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. Michaela smiled widely.

"So would you like to go?" she continued.

"Yeah sure, if it's what you want ta do, I'd love to. But on one condition"

"Ok" she said quizzically.

"I get to choose my own costume. I don't wanna end up in some frilly lookin' outfit"

"Of course. Oh, and the theme is the Old West. Maybe you could go as a cowboy, or blacksmith or -

"Are ya sure I get ta choose?" he smiled at her enthusiastic chatter.

"Oh, sorry. Yes" she giggled. "It should be a fantastic night, so many new people to network with".

"And I'll get ta dance with the purtiest gal in town" he drawled in an accent straight out of an old western movie.

"Well I'll just have to save all my dances for you kind sir" she said as she curtsied, then held her hand out in front of her. Sully took her it never taking his eyes from hers, and lifted her hand to his lips in a soft kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well David, do you think that will be enough of an incentive for you?" Elizabeth asked as she gestured toward the piece of paper she had just signed.

David leant over the desk taking in the figures that were printed across the page and smiled broadly. He looked up at the older woman and offered his hand. "I think that will do just nicely, Mrs. Quinn," he said as they shook. "I've been trying to find a way to finance my health centre for some time; your 'contribution' will help me achieve that faster than I'd hoped," he said. "And now what?"

"Now we go to that awful Colorado Springs and bring her back. Back home to where I can keep an eye on her," Elizabeth pouted and hurried out of the room.

.......................................................................................

"Michaela, we better get goin' or we're gonna be late," Sully called from the lounge room. He had been dressed for quite a while, and had been playing with Wolf trying to kill time as he waited patiently.

"I'm almost done" she said. Sully looked up as he heard the bedroom door open, and his body warmed as he took in the image before him. Michaela strolled gracefully into the room wearing a stunning electric blue gown flowing dramatically to the floor, complete with a full skirt and tight bodice. The dress sat elegantly off her shoulders; the front a low cut across her chest. Her hair was pulled up into a stylish up-do with a cascade of intricate curls falling down her neck.

Sully swallowed, his heart beginning to pound within his chest as he stepped toward her, his hands resting on her waist. "You look...amazin'," he said, his voice low and hoarse as his eyes greedily took in her beautiful form.

"Thank you," she said demurely, realising now the effect her appearance was having on him. She reached forward and handed him a necklace. "I couldn't get this on. Could you help?"

"Sure," he replied clearing his throat and turning her softly in his arms, his body continuing to react to her presence. He placed the necklace securely on her and let his hands linger on her shoulders, squeezing them seductively. He slid them down her arms as he moved in closer and placed a trail of kisses to her neck; his tongue tasting her skin, then down her bare shoulders, a low growl emitting from deep within him. The tingling sensation on her skin caused Michaela's heart to flutter and her breathing became deeper. She closed her eyes and leant dreamily against Sully, feeling his arousal stirring against her back.

"Sully," she whispered, becoming lost in the moment, heat beginning to pool at her centre.

"Mmm," he replied his voice a low timbre, creating goose bumps over Michaela's skin.

"We should go..." she breathed.

"We will," he answered continuing his ministrations. His arms moved to encircle her as he gently caressed her breasts through the fabric of her gown. She let out a soft moan, love's powerful force urging her forward. She turned to face him, bringing her lips to his in a firm kiss. He responded in kind, his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth, their passion-filled kiss deepening as she welcomed him in, their breathing becoming ragged as they continued moving together, touching, tasting, loving. Breathless from their encounter and trying to regain some composure, Michaela stepped back slightly, her chest heaving she ran her thumb over his slightly swollen lips. Sully smiled and took her hand in his. He placed a tender kiss to the palm of her hand and then moved to caress her cheek, never taking their eyes from each other.

"Let's finish this later," he said affectionately. Michaela nodded catching her breath.

"Yes, lets... I haven't even had the chance to tell you how handsome you look. Very handsome," she said as she brushed her hands over his broad shoulders. Sully grinned at her, pleased that she liked what he had chosen. When he first went to the costume store, he had no idea what he was going to wear, he had only stepped in the door when the sales assistant had jumped out from behind the counter to serve him, offering him several outfits to try on. It hadn't taken long to choose, but in the end he needed a mixture of two; that of a farmer including shirt, pants and braces and a traditional Indian outfit. He had decided to keep just the shirt from the first which was a long sleeved cream coloured shirt, and mixed it with the buckskins pants, beads and jacket from the latter.

Michaela looked him over, admiring the fit of the buckskins, and rubbed her hands up and down the soft tassels on the jacket. "Let me guess - you're a mountain man of some sort?" she asked.

"Yeah, somethin' like that I guess," he replied. "C'mon, we don't wanna be late, let's get movin'."

..........................................................................................

As they pulled into the hotel parking lot, Sully ran around to the other side of the car to help Michaela out. He chuckled at the sight of her skirt filling the entire cab of his truck, as she tried in vain to manoeuvre to the ground. "Hold still, let me help ya," he said as reached forward and guided her several layers out first, Michaela following closely behind.

"Thank you; I don't know how they managed wearing all of this all the time. As beautiful as the gown is, I can tell this corset is going to get very uncomfortable toward the end of the evening," she said wryly.

"I'm sure I can help ya out with that," Sully grinned. Michaela swatted him playfully on the arm as he handed her the purse from the seat. They walked arm in arm to the entrance, gazing around at the brilliant lights and decorations that filled the ballroom. Sully gave their names at the door as Michaela looked out to the groups of people in fancy dresses. They were escorted to a table, where they were greeted by an exuberant Colleen.

"Oh, Dr Mike, you look so pretty," she gushed. "Doesn't she, Sully?" she added.

"Never a day goes by she don't look beautiful," he said as he brought Michaela's hand to his lips, his smouldering gaze sending a spark shooting through her body.

Averting her eyes she searched for her seat. "Well thank you Colleen, you look very pretty too," she said. "Where's your mother tonight?"

Colleen smiled widely and pointed across the room. "She's talking to that man over there, apparently he's the guest of honour," Sully and Michaela's eyes followed the direction Colleen had gestured to.

Sully's face took on a frown. "It can't be," he said to himself.

"What is it, Sully?" Michaela asked intrigued.

"Come with me," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her swiftly across the floor. As they neared the spot where Charlotte was standing, Sully let go of her hand and she watched as the two men met face to face, laughed and embraced each other.

"Well, you're a hard man to find Sully," said the man. He stood quite a bit taller than Sully and wore a sheriff's uniform.

"I could say the same about you," Sully replied. They shook hands energetically and slapped each other on the back. Michaela and Charlotte shared a confused look and raised their eyebrows.

"Michaela," he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward. "I'd like ya to meet my oldest friend, Daniel Simon. Daniel, this is my fiancée Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Mr. Simon, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she extended her hand towards him. Daniel's face betrayed a look of yearning as he softly took her hand; he woke from his reverie as he saw Sully wrap his arm around her. "It certainly is a pleasure Michaela, Sully's a lucky man."

"Yes, I am," Sully spoke up.

"Thank you Mr Simons, but I think it's me that's the lucky one," she beamed a smile to Sully.

"Please, call me Daniel" he said. Michaela nodded and the group began an animated discussion of how Sully and Daniel had met and gone through school together. They were inseparable until Daniel moved away to take over the family mining business. They had lost touch over the years due to all the travel involved, and he had only just arrived in town this evening to attend the ball, seeing that his family was one of the first businesses to operate in town.

Sully invited Daniel to sit with them at their table and the group moved back across the room to where Colleen waited patiently. After formally welcoming everyone, the mayor invited people to the dance floor as the music began to fill the room. Ladies in their finest gowns were being twirled around the floor by their partners, and Michaela looked to Sully with a look of longing. Sully picking up on her cues, stood from the table and proffered his hand to her. Michaela excitedly accepted and the couple excused themselves and strolled to the dance floor. Sully pulled Michaela close as they swayed to the music, a slow waltz.

As the night wore on, Michaela and Sully enjoyed each other's company, as well as those around them, their table alive with laughter for most of the evening. On returning to their table after a rather lively 'jig' Charlotte and Michaela detoured to the side for a breath of fresh air. "Let me go and get us both a drink while we're out here," puffed Charlotte.

"No, let me go Charlotte, you brought back the last ones," said Michaela as she turned toward the bar. "I'll be back in a minute".

Charlotte nodded and fanned herself with her hand as she looked up to the night sky.

Michaela waited in line at the bar behind a very loud and haughty woman. She looked over the room to where Sully was sitting, talking with Daniel. He looked up at the same time and smiled at her, the gaze from his blue eyes encompassing her, she really was enjoying herself tonight. She turned back to the bar, and suddenly the warmth she was feeling melted from her body, and she stiffened, her face pale. The woman in front pivoted to face her, and Michaela instantly recognised her. "Mother?" she whispered.

"Oh thank heavens. There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Come along, there's someone here I want you to see," she said and she briskly walked past her, not giving Michaela the opportunity to reply. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so she followed bewilderedly behind her mother as they made their way through the crowd. She could have been knocked down by a feather when she saw who her mother was leading her to: David. Her body became rigid and she felt her jaw clenching, her pace slowed as she came to a stop. David hurried forward and embraced her pulling her intimately close to him. Michaela shirked at his touch and tried to wriggle free from his grip. "David, let me go. What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Oh Michaela, I've missed you so much," he gushed. "Please, I want you to give me another chance. I know how foolish I was-"

"Don't forget deceitful and utterly disgusting," she fumed, her face growing hot from anger.

"Michaela please, is that any way to speak to David? He's come all this way just to tell you how much he cares. Let's keep this civilized please," said Elizabeth looking around the room at people beginning to take notice of the scene unfolding. She moved back slightly so as not to be associated with the din.

"No mother, I won't be civil to him. David, how could you come here expecting... honestly I don't know what you're expecting! I thought we understood each other. I never want to see you again," Michaela said through gritted teeth, on the verge of tears, but managing to keep them at bay for the moment.

David laughed. "Michaela, that's all in the past, a onetime thing. You know how good it was, how good we were. We can't just give up on that. We're so good together."

She sensed the tears of anger brimming and then unexpectedly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Michaela, everythin' alright here?" It was Sully.

She let go of the breath she was holding, instantly feeling relieved. "Sully," she grasped hold of the side of his shirt, steadying herself. "Please let's go home," she pleaded.

Sully seeing how distraught she was, nodded and started to lead her back to the table for their things. David reached forward and grabbed her arm, but before he could say or do anything Sully stepped to him, laying a firm hand against David's chest. "I think its best if ya just leave her be. Otherwise ya gonna have ta deal with me," he said forcefully. His only concern was getting Michaela away from this man.

David immediately backed down, stepping back and straightening his jacket. He watched as Sully and Michaela retreated to their table, Charlotte meeting them there at the same time. "Oh Dr Mike, are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost," Charlotte comforted.

"Almost," Michaela said shakily. Sully filled her in on what he had witnessed; he had watched the entire thing from the table.

"Sully, why don't you run on out and bring the car to the entrance? Me and Colleen will keep Dr. Mike company 'til your ready."

"Yeah, thanks Charlotte. You be ok for a minute?" he put his hand on either side of Michaela's face. She nodded and closed her eyes as he laid a soft kiss to her lips.

David having heard their conversation, acted quickly by putting Elizabeth into a cab and moving outside. Fortune on his side, he sidled up to three men dressed in US Army uniforms, drunk and staggering, and after a brief murmur to each of them, handed over a substantial amount of cash and walked off to stand behind the corner of the hotel.

Sully exited the building and searched through his pocket for his keys. "Hey, ya got a light pal?" one of the men asked.

He shook his head no as he walked past them. He could smell the liquor oozing from their pores. Another man piped up saying, "What, we're not good enough to talk to huh?"

"Hey half breed. Where ya goin'?" the third man said. They laughed to each other and began walking briskly toward Sully, eventually catching up with and surrounding him.

"Look fellas, I don't want no trouble. How 'bout ya head back inside or call yourselves a cab?"

"Sorry pal, guess it's just your bad luck tonight," said one as he lunged forward, jabbing his fist into his stomach. Sully hunched over, his breath knocked from him and struggling to fight back, kept them at bay as long as possible until the other men grabbed each of his arms, and the third continued to pummel him. Sully slumped to the ground and the men were about to start kicking him when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey what's goin' on over here?" The men not wanting tobe caught, scattered and ran off into the dark as an old man advanced to Sully tentatively. "Hey mister you ok?" he looked down at the man with a bloody face, as he laid holding his stomach and moaning. There was no answer as Sully slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Listen it's alright, I'll get some help," he assured. "Abby! Abigail, I need some help over here," he yelled.

"Pa, what's happened? Oh my goodness," a young woman approached and looked down at the battered man.

"He's hurt pretty bad."

Just then one of the parking attendants came running up to them. "Mr Bray, here let me help you.".

"Abby, you stay here with him, I'm gonna go in and see if I can find a doctor. I'll be right back," her father said. Abigail nodded and knelt down next to Sully, pulling his head into her lap as she stroked his cheek. She admired his striking features as she moved his long hair out of his face. "My, you are handsome," she said sweetly.

_to be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Warning: This chapter contains a graphic sexual encounter between two unmarried adults. If you are underage or this offends you please don't read on._

David leant on the wall of the hotel, just out of view and watched the scene unfolding before him. He couldn't have planned it any better he thought as he smirked to himself. He had asked the men to simply rough Sully up a little, give him a scare, send him a message that he wasn't about to give up on Michaela, after all his future was at stake. Elizabeth Quinn's money was only his if Michaela moved back to Boston with him, and he intended to do just that. But the men had gotten carried away and had failed to deliver his message. But this would work even better.

Obviously he knew it would take some time to win Michaela back, but he hadn't expected her to still be so angry with him. He had hoped time had softened her opinion of him, but apparently he would need a new tactic for the challenge. And now it had opened up before him. After considering that Michaela still saw him as the enemy, he knew he could sway her after seeing the compassion he held for this Sully character. He would be the one to come to his aid, comfort an upset Michaela and furtively draw her away from this man that had claimed his prize.

The plan, all worked out in his mind began to spiral, he imagined himself with Michaela in his arms, at his side. Yes, that was how it was meant to be, and he wouldn't give up until he had her. He watched as the old man and parking attendant ran toward the hotel, this was his chance. He stepped out from the shadows ready to assist and set his plan in motion, but he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

What he hadn't counted on was the connection that Michaela and Sully obviously shared with each other. After Sully had left the room, Michaela gathered her things, bid farewell to Daniel, and waited for Sully to collect her. She felt very uneasy at first, but she put it down to just having seen her mother and David. But then the feeling increased, a sense of foreboding that she couldn't shake. The look on her face was all Charlotte needed. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know...I think, I think something's wrong...it's Sully," she whispered and looked toward the door.

Daniel seeing the fright in her eyes jumped immediately into action. He ran for the front door, Michaela and Charlotte on his heels, the crowd around them not even noticing. As they reached the middle of the car park Daniel bumped into an old man heading in the opposite direction. "Sorry mister. Have you seen a man dressed in an Indian get up out here?" he asked.

"Yeah. We need a doctor, he's hurt real bad," he huffed, pointing over in the general direction trying to catch his breath.

"I'll show you, sir," said the attendant. "Mr Bray, you go in and find a doctor."

"No need, I'm a doctor," Michaela spoke up lifting her dress from her feet and running behind Daniel.

Abigail looked up from her position; she held Sully's hand stroking it gently with her thumb, speaking quietly to him, when she heard the footsteps running straight to them. "Over here," she called.

"Sully!" Michaela cried. "Oh Sully, what happened? Can you hear me?"

"He's unconscious, ma'am," Abigail added, her expression one of sadness as she realised the love pouring from the woman before her for this man. She only hoped one day she might find a love that deep. She moved back and laid Sully's head on the ground as Michaela started her examination. She stood with her arm looped through her father's, glad that she had had the chance to help them.

David cursed through his teeth as realised he had missed his chance. As would a sulking child, he stormed back into the darkness and disappeared into the night. Daniel and Charlotte stood hovering above Sully as Michaela worked over him, looking into his eyes and checking his breathing. She laid her ear to his chest to hear his heart beat; the comforting rhythm beat steadily inside, unlike her own heart that was still racing in fright. As she lifted her head, Sully opened his eyes. "Dr. Mike, look!" Charlotte excitedly said. Sully stirred and groaned, clutching at his head.

"Sully, you have to lie still for a minute. Tell me where it hurts," ordered Michaela.

"I'm alright. It's just my head," he groaned as he sat up. He had a large gash on his left temple that had since stopped bleeding, and overall it was probably not as bad as it looked.

"Man, I'd hate to see the other guy," Daniel quipped reaching a hand down to help Sully up.

"Actually there was three of 'em," Mr Bray added looping his arm over his daughters' shoulder protectively. "We come up on 'em by chance, and they took off runnin'. You're lucky you weren't hurt worse the way they was going."

"Thank you so much for everything you've done, if you hadn't come along..." Michaela said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks," said Sully as her proffered his hand to the old man. "What's ya name?"

"It's Loren Bray, this here's my daughter Abigail," he said gesturing to Abigail. "Well, we best get goin' or her mother's gonna be mighty mad for us bein' late. Glad you're alright mister," he smiled.

"It's Sully. And thanks again, Loren," said Sully looking to Michaela, his love knowing no bounds for this woman. The father and daughter walked away.

"Dr Mike, Sully. It looks like everything's ok here, I best get back inside to Colleen," Charlotte said.

"Of course Charlotte, thank you. We'll see you tomorrow, alright?" said Michaela as the women hugged.

Charlotte walked off back to the entrance and Sully, Daniel and Michaela walked slowly over to Sully's truck. After much trial and error Daniel managed to get Michaela and her dress into the driver's side, with Sully chuckling from the passenger side. He gripped his head as the pain shot through it. Michaela looking a little flustered smirked at him. "See, that's what you get for laughing at my discomfort," she said.

"I'll say goodnight, folks. Sully, I'll leave you in Michaela's capable hands and see you tomorrow night," said Daniel as he jogged across the car park to Loren and Abigail.

"I thought doctors were supposed to be compassionate to the injured?" Sully asked cleaning his face with his shirt.

"I am," she defended. "I just can't wait to get home and get these clothes off."

Sully raised an eyebrow and turned up a corner of his mouth.

"I'm feelin' better already," he laughed quietly but as their eyes caught what she saw wasn't humour, only a deep desire that spilled over to Michaela's skin, causing a shiver to course through her.

The drive home had been quiet but comfortable. Michaela asking Sully questions every so often to make sure he wasn't dozing off. She told him they would need to wait for signs of concussion, before she would let him go to sleep. Sully's response was suggestively teasing her about how she intended on doing that.

As always Wolf was obediently waiting by the door. He stood waiting for them and tilted his head to the side as he heard some strange noises coming from the car. He watched as Michaela eventually swung her feet out, her dress lifted high up against her chest and shoulders. She looked almost like an upturned umbrella that had been caught in the wind. Sully had already pulled himself from the car and made his way carefully to the other side trying to keep his head from throbbing. He caught a glimpse of Michaela with her naked legs and black lace panties showing and his body jolted with emotion.

With her feet firmly set on the ground Michaela dropped her heaped layers from her clutches and came face to face with Sully. He had unknowingly moved closer to her and she jumped at his proximity. "You startled me," she laughed.

"You startled me," he replied in a husky voice. The smouldering look undeniable, Michaela's eyes a mixture of desire and need. Sully stepped in closer and his head dropped to hers, their lips only a breaths distance away. Michaela, unable to resist, put her hands around his neck, drawing him in for a fiery kiss. Sully loved that she was taking control, and it felt so good to be in her arms. They tumbled back onto the car and their kiss became more urgent. Sully pressed himself into her body, feeling her warm body through the chill of the night air. It sent his senses spinning and he heard Michaela moan. Thinking he had hurt her he stepped back breaking their kiss.

"What's wrong?" she gasped out of breath, her eyes never leaving his.

"I thought I hurt ya," he said.

Michaela smiled, amazed at how he could think anything during a kiss like that. Eagerly she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him back in, igniting their passion once more. Sully braced himself with his hands against the car as Michaela's hands slipped inside his shirt, caressing his muscular torso. She slid them higher letting her hands linger on his taught nipples and circled them with her fingers. She could feel his chest heaving in and out as their kiss continued, and she felt that familiar fire inside of her beginning to burn out of control.

Sully loved the feel of her hands on his body; it was all he could do to restrain himself from tearing her dress off right there and then, so he could feel her soft skin under his own hands. He tried to pull away to stem the blaze, but she pulled him closer still. "Michaela," he mumbled.

"Sully," she returned.

He knew words weren't going to help here. Despite the injuries he had received earlier on he felt incredible. His head ache was gone; all he could feel was the blood coursing through his veins. He swept her into his arms and made his way into the house. Michaela kissed his neck as he carried her into their bedroom and placed her on the floor. He turned her firmly around as he quickly began the arduous task of releasing her from all the layers covering her body, all the while leaning in and kissing her neck, tasting her skin. With the buttons undone the dress fell to the floor, some moments later the skirts and hoops followed. He gazed at the goddess standing before him his body, unable to stop the building passion igniting inside, his ragged breath.

She turned and pulled him in closer; Sully leaned in to kiss her and clasped his hands on her shoulders, lightly running a finger across her partially uncovered breasts. Michaela's head dropped back slightly and she closed her eyes, enjoying the light touches on her newly exposed skin. She lifted her hands and unbuttoned his shirt. She noted the beads her wore earlier were no longer there, and his shirt held some blood stains, but it was a fleeting thought as she tugged his shirt from his shoulders exposing his bronzed chest. Sully smiled at her enthusiasm. He danced her backwards to the bed and as she fell softly to the covers, Sully straddled her from above.

As he leaned down for another kiss they heard a wine at the edge of the bed. They both turned to look and saw Wolf sitting there watching and whimpering. Sully feeling a little constrained by his pants now, was almost thankful that they were still on; Wolf was actually asking to be let out.

"Ahhh..." he couldn't manage any words right now, his mind on other things.

"You go let him out, I'll still be here when you get back," Michaela said.

Sully leaned down for a quick kiss as he leaped from the bed, clicking his fingers for Wolf to follow. Michaela smiled at the pair, shaking her head. She sat up slightly, quickly deciding to rid the pins and clips from her hair. She did as many as possible but there was a couple that weren't co-operating, so she quickly dashed to the bathroom.

Sully returned to the room, Michaela nowhere to be seen. He frowned "Michaela?" he was about to go looking for her when she appeared at the doorway, he hair hanging down her sides. There was no doubt about it – he loved this woman and everything she made him feel. She stepped lightly toward him and playfully pushed against his shoulders sending him falling to the bed. She crawled over top of him and ever so slowly trailed her fingers from his shoulders down his chest, stomach and to his pants. Her fingers worked the button and zipper and as she moved to send the buckskins flying across the room, Sully wriggled free of his boxers.

As she sat over him she reached behind and removed her bra, Sully's approval evident in his moan. He reached up to caress her rounded breasts and teased her nipples with his thumbs. Michaela, enjoying taking the lead, continued on by leaning down and placing kisses to Sully's chest, her breast brushing across him. She moved her hand down between them and curled her fingers around his throbbing erection. Sully's breath caught as he felt the incredible sensation. She sat up and held him a little more firmly, slowly beginning to pulse her hand up and down. This was Sully's undoing and he couldn't control his urges anymore.

He sat up and flipped Michaela onto her back, yearning for her, he hungrily seized her body. Tenderly fondling her breasts, kissing her fervently and moving himself into position. "Sully, now. Please!" Michaela begged.

He didn't wait a moment longer and joined them in a zealous session of love making. The adoring kisses and holding one another continuing long after the explosive tension had peaked in them both. It was then in the quiet of their embrace Michaela had a sudden realisation.

"Oh my God. I'm pregnant," she whispered as she sat up.

Sully thinking she was joking said, "I don't think ya can find out that quickly." He laughed, but stopped as he saw the look on Michaela's face. "Michaela? What's goin' on?" he asked.

Michaela ran through all the signs in her head. Being tired so often, the days of morning sickness, she missed her monthly and... "Oh Sully, I should have realised. Those nights we... after your mother passed away... we didn't use any protection. I wasn't on..."

"So ya saying ya actually are pregnant?" he asked as he sat up, placing his hand on her back.

"Well I'm not certain, but, well.... There's only one way to find out..."

_to be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

"Please Sully, you don't have to stay with me, we could be waiting for ages," said Michaela as she found a seat in the waiting room. "I know you have a lot to do today, I promise I'll call you as soon as I know anything," she added.

Sully sat down in the chair next to her and his eyes captured hers as he said, "Michaela I know how scared ya are-"

"I'm not," she half heartedly defended.

"Yes, ya are. And I know ya are 'cause I am too," he offered gently. He paused, speaking more softly this time. "We didn't plan this, but whether it happens or not, we'll face it together. This time together, it's so... precious," he said, clasping her hand in his. "And there's no way I'm leaving ya here by yourself. I told ya before I'd be here for ya always and I will be," he said reassuringly brushing his lips over the top of her hand.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"And anyway, there's no way I could get anything done today, knowin'... well hopin'...maybe we got ourselves a baby," he said sweetly.

"So you really are happy about it?" she asked nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her blouse.

"More than anything." His voice was full of love as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"It's just... it's not something we talked about. And I know it's going to change everything, and..." Sully interrupted her with a sweet kiss to her lips and cupped her cheek in his hand, "I love you, Michaela Quinn. Everything about you, if there's one thing I know for sure in this world; it's you and the love we have for each other. We can make anything work." Michaela nodded in agreement, feeling more at ease than she had all morning.

"And it'll sure make things interesting," he said playfully. Michaela let out a small laugh seeing the excitement in his eyes, her body releasing some of the morning's pent up tension.

....................................................................................

Michaela and Sully made their way back to the car arm in arm, through the maze of the underground car park. The doctors' office had overflowed with sounds of joy and laughter as the couple's expectations were undeniably confirmed. A grinning Dr. Bernard sent them on their way with his well wishes, vitamins and a scheduled appointment for a check up next month. As they rounded the last corner that led to their car, Michaela shook her head, brushing her hand over her stomach. "I can't believe I'm that far along already," she said, knowing it wouldn't be long before she started to show.

"I know; it just doesn't seem that long ago we were engaged," said Sully remembering lovingly the day he had proposed.

Michaela's steps slowed and she pivoted toward him tugging at the ends of his jacket. "Sully...I'm going to be a mother," she whispered, her eyes wide and bright, a grin forming on her face.

"Yes, you are," he answered. He couldn't help but mirror the joy that spread over her face.

"_We_ are going to be parents," she added elatedly, then taking a deep breath, paused. Her face took on a sombre expression. "I just wish that my father and your mother were around to see it. They would have been so happy for us," she said emotionally.

Sully pulled her in closer and rubbed his hands up and down her back. "They are happy for us, Michaela. I'm sure they're both up there somewhere, watching over us, watching over... our family." He swallowed the small lump that had formed in his throat.

Michaela sobered at his comment. Yet with her smile returning she hugged him tightly, her arms swooping around his neck. "Sully, I love you so much," she said planting kisses all over his face.

Sully laughed and in returned tickled her sides causing her to squeal. They continued their way to the car, both lost in the dream of their new life, their family.

...........................................................................................

That evening under the starry sky Sully stood over the barbeque enjoying the gentle breeze moving through the air. He loved being outdoors and relished it at every moment. It was his main reason in buying this property, it was surrounded by nature. Michaela sat at the table under the large oak tree, chatting with Charlotte and laughing at Brian's antics with Wolf as they tussled in the grass. They were waiting for everyone to arrive for dinner; Sully eager to catch up with his best friend. Just at that moment they saw lights coming up the driveway. It was Daniel, in what looked to be a very nice, very new Porsche. But that wasn't what turned everyone's heads, it was his passenger. Daniel and his visitor walked to the group. "Evening everyone." he said. "Hope you don't mind but I brought a guest," he placed his hand on the young woman's back.

Michaela stood from her chair to welcome them. "Not at all, Daniel. It's lovely to see you again," she said as she embraced him. "And you are most welcome to join us, Abigail. Please have a seat; it's so nice to see you again."

Sully shared a smirk with Daniel as he approached the now flaming grill, watching the two women rejoin the small group. They shook hands and Sully slapped Daniel on the back shaking his head slightly. "So, Abigail huh?" asked Sully, chuckling a little to himself. "You never could resist a pretty face."

"Well, that's true," Daniel gave short laugh but his face took a more serious tone. "But this one's different. I've been travelling so much lately Sully, I don't know whether I'm comin' or goin'," he confessed wearily. "I caught up with Abigail after you left the party last night, course it _was_ her beautiful face I noticed at first. But then we ended up spending the entire night walking around, just talkin' and laughin'," he scrunched his hands in and out, nervous about the realisation that had since struck him. "I've never felt so...home," he admitted, the light in his eyes a testament to the fact. "She's amazing," he recoiled a little at the heartfelt words, hoping Sully wouldn't give him too hard a time about it. They always could rile each other up really good about these sorts of things, he remembered.

Sully looked over at his friend seeing the sincerity on his face. Daniel was gazing to where Abigail sat, twirling her dark hair through her fingers. Sully followed his gaze and then gave a wink to his fiancé, who had glanced up at them and she smiled at him. He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and gestured toward Michaela with the cooking utensil he now held in his hand. "I know exactly what ya mean," he agreed smiling.

"That's it?" Daniel asked relieved. "Ya ain't gonna give me a hard time about all that mushy stuff?" Sully simply patted him on the back, and they walked casually toward the house. "Truth is, I think we're both lucky enough to have found that someone special in our lives." Daniel stole a quick glance at his friend, seeing he was indeed genuine in his words. "And actually there's something I need to tell ya," said Sully as they continued on together.

Robert E. and Grace arrived, completing the guests for the evening. "Sorry we're a little late, y'all," she called.

Robert E. joined the men as she snuck over to the women, two large containers in her arms. She sat on the bench and said quickly, "I just had to bring these other dishes along with me. You know what it's like when men get to barbequing. Everything turns to charcoal," she giggled. The other women laughed along with her.

Michaela introduced everyone to Abigail and the men began cooking the meal. Midway through their feast, after questioning Charlotte as to Colleen's whereabouts, Abigail was laughing with Grace at her stories on the challenges of raising a teenage girl, the women nodding in agreement as they remembered how it was when they were that age. Sully retuned from getting Michaela a drink out of the cooler and he leaned over her placing a kiss to her cheek. He placed the beverage on the table and gently rubbed her stomach with one hand. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Grace, briefly looking around the table; hoping her intuition was right, she decided this was as good a time as any to ask. They were among friends, no family, after all, and so she cheekily questioned the pair in front of everyone.

"Something you two want to tell us?" She motioned with her eyes at Sully's lingering hand, as both Sully and Michaela looked as would a child, having been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Sully stood up behind Michaela and placed his hands on her shoulders as he whispered something in her ear. She smiled and lifted a hand to clasp his.

Looking at all the pairs' of eyes on them, they knew there was no hiding it. Sully cleared his throat looking to Daniel who gave him an encouraging nod, Sully having confided in him earlier. "Well, yeah, me and Michaela we...we ah..."

"We're going to have a baby," Michaela finished excitedly.

The entire table stood in a raucous cheer, Charlotte covering her mouth with her hand, and Grace rushing over to the couple to congratulate them. Robert E. vigorously shook Sully's hand and laughed wholeheartedly at the news, and Abigail wished them both well, if not a little reservedly, not quite able to respond as everyone else had.

The night ended earlier than expected that evening, after dinner everyone agreed to leave the couple alone to enjoy their only recently discovered news. Congratulations continued as the last guest left, Michaela sharing a wry smile with Grace when she thanked her for bringing her food, it had certainly been needed, not that the women let on.

"Was really a great night," said Sully as he dried the last glass and put it away in the cupboard.

He noticed Michaela standing with the fridge door open seemingly unable to locate what she was looking for and moved toward her. "Need some help?" he asked as her enveloped her in his arms. She leaned back into him, and he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"I was just looking for something sweet to eat," she said.

"You found him," he joked kissing her neck softly.

Michaela laughed and spun in his arms, her eyes twinkling with happiness. He pulled her in and held her close breathing in her womanly perfume. Michaela leaned her head against his chest, revelling in his warm embrace, she sighed softly thinking again how lucky she was to have a man like Sully. Abruptly she pulled herself out of his arms and made her way to the counter.

"I see, now I know where I stand in the pecking order. Food first, then me," he teased as he watched her hastily unwrap a candy bar she had picked up.

"Mmm..." was all she managed as she took a large bite out of it.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet sensation, but then opened them again quickly, an idea springing to mind. She moved past Sully, still savouring the sugary lump on her tongue, and went to the fridge; with a triumphant look on her face she turned around taking an equally large bite out of a pickle she had found. "Now that's good," she murmured.

Sully stood back, frowning at the food she had just combined. "Good huh?" he spluttered trying to suppress a laugh.

Michaela raised her eyebrows at him in mock defence. "It's for the baby," she crooned.

Sully let out his stifled laugh and pulled her in to him, placing a kiss to her brow. "Yep, for the baby," he smiled.

............................................................................................

Michaela lay closely against Sully's heated body, the rapid rise and fall of his chest evidence of the blissful episode of love making they had just shared, Michaela's flushed body exposed to the cool of the surrounding air. She filled her lungs with a shaky breath, still coming down from the pleasurable sensations of them together. As she turned her body toward him she laid her hand on his arm, stroking the cooling skin. "Sully...I've been thinking," she began a little timidly.

Sully hearing the hesitation in her words, he brought her body closer to his, and she instinctively moved her head into the crook of his arm. "What is it?" he asked concerned, as he rubbed his hand slowly over her hip.

"I don't want you to think that the only reason I'm saying this is because of the baby..."

"Michaela, it's ok. Go ahead," he reached for her hand and held it lightly in his, still a little confused at what could be troubling her.

She swallowed hard and sat up on her elbow, their eyes locking. The deep blue of his immediately set her anxious spirit at ease, and her features relaxed. Sully, noticing the change, smiled and inched in, brushing his lips against hers in the softest kiss she had ever felt.

"Will you marry me?" she whispered, lost in the softness of the moment. A slightly confused look on Sully's face told her she hadn't quite said what she meant. He wondered, hadn't they already decided to...

"What I meant to say was... I want to get married...now. I mean not now, but... soon. Before the baby comes," she said quickly. "Only if you want to," and then added, looking at him lovingly, "I've never been so happy before in my entire-"

"Shhh..." he whispered, laying a finger over her trembling lips. The light in his eyes shone brighter at her confession. "Of course I want to." He smiled. "Let's do it. Let's get married...now."

Two completed souls met in an urgent kiss, pulling each other impossibly closer. Their spirits soared, their hearts entwined, as they moved together.

_to be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

With lightness in her step, Michaela made her way inside the clinic. She was floating on a cloud and seemingly unaware of anything around her. She had just made herself and Charlotte a cup of tea to kick off the morning, but as she turned to step out into the waiting area her stomach churned. Yet this time it wasn't because of the precious life that now grew inside her; thankfully she had only been sick a few times, but this was nothing like that, David was standing right in front of her.

"David? What are you doing here?" she asked irately. "I thought I made myself clear, I don't want to see you".

Just as he was about to answer, the front door burst open crashing against the front wall. A teenage boy, obviously from a bad part of town, was backing into the room dragging another young boy by the arms. There was no doubt they were street kids, their dirty clothes and the amateur tattoos on their exposed arms a dead give away. Michaela had treated many of them during her time at the hospital's emergency department; they came in with cuts and scrapes inflicted from the many fights they were mixed up in. Michaela always held them in a special place in her heart, not being able to turn them away as most others did just because they had been forced onto the streets, having no home, no family.

She immediately splashed the two cups back down on the bench, rushing over to the two young men in front of her. She gasped as she noticed the large gash that ran across the boys stomach, it was bleeding profusely and his shirt stuck to the wound. "Please doc ya gotta help him" the teenager pleaded.

"What happened?" she asked already checking the boy's body for other injuries. He looked at her face, instantly recognising her from the hospital; he had visited twice himself this past year. "Dr Mike?" his face portraying a look of relief at the realisation. "Ya gotta help him, we was just tryin' to...it was a broken bottle" he stuttered.

"Let's get him into the back room" she said while working at stemming the blood flow. The boy remained unconscious, having already succumbed to the pain induced sleep. David moved instantly to her side, scooping the young boy carefully into his arms. With Michaela leading the way, they managed to lay the boy on the examination table in the room, and quickly removed the interfering shirt. David cringed at the sight, a grown man wouldn't have survived the same injury, yet the boy somehow held on.

"We'll need to clean it straight away, so we can see how deep it goes" David instructed. Michaela nodded, forgoing any arguments for the time being. They worked quickly, in a rhythm that Michaela had long forgotten they had shared. They hardly spoke, knowing just what the other was thinking the whole way through. They had done this sort of procedure together many times before, and their hands laboured extensively, each running an automated course through the surgery.

Charlotte tried to comfort the young man in the waiting room as his friend was being looked after by the two doctors. It seemed an eternity since they had taken him away, but suddenly the door to the back room opened. He jumped up from his chair and strode determinedly towards Michaela, who stepped forward drying her hands. Her eyes radiating warmth he unconsciously took strength from. "He's ok for now" she said quietly. "We'll need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible-"

"No! Please, he can stay here, with you. You can look after him. He's better off here with you" he begged. Michaela couldn't possibly keep him here, yet she didn't want to increase the heart ache he so obviously felt. He didn't need to go to a hospital straight away, he was stable and if she needed it, an ambulance could be there in no time. She weighed her options not knowing what to do. She still had a full days worth of patients to attend to, she couldn't just turn them away either.

As if reading her mind David stepped up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder and said "It's ok, I'll watch him. I can even help you get through your other patients today" he offered. She was about to refuse the idea until she saw the look of hope in the teenagers eyes. She couldn't let him down. "Alright" she said slowly "But he can only stay until this afternoon, then he really must go to the hospital. There's only so much I can do here".

The boy readily agreed and uncharacteristically crashed into her for a hug, quickly wiping away the few stray tears on his cheek. Michaela learned during the course of day that the young boy was actually his little brother, and he had taken it upon himself to look after his sibling since the death of their parents. But of course this left Michaela to deal with a lingering David all day.

As Michaela watched the ambulance pull away, she sighed, today had certainly been tiring. The boy had remained stable and she had managed to not only handle her full case load, but take an impromptu visit from her mother later in the day. Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement when she saw David and her daughter working alongside one another. And she made sure to remind Michaela about the good times she and David had shared doing exactly that. David meanwhile did his best to reminisce with her about the good times they shared, writing papers together, tending to patients; even the time they had attended her older sister wedding together.

Michaela had to admit they did work well together today, and it was only because of their history they had shared. They had spent so much time working with each other, it was no wonder they were such a good team, they anticipated exactly what the other would do. She had even shared a laugh with David as he retold the antics they both had gotten into at the wedding, the dancing...

It was these thoughts she took with her as she returned home that day. She was looking forward to a nice hot bath to relax her aching muscles. She felt like she had run a marathon today. Charlotte had made sure she had eaten well, but tried in vain to get Michaela to sit down for long. And Michaela was sure the baby was growing at an exceedingly speedy pace, using up all her energy. She smiled at this last thought, and held her hand to her stomach. This baby would be so loved. She and Sully had stayed up for hours talking about it last night; they couldn't contain their excitement at the prospect.

She had just turned off the bath ready to step in as she caught her reflection in the mirror. She straightened and ran her hand up and down her abdomen, lost in thought. She noticed a slight swelling already, and wondered how she would look when the baby was fully grown inside her, she arched her back, pushing her belly forward trying to imagine the sight and giggling at her actions. Hearing a knock on the door roused her from her daydream and she quickly pulled on her robe, moving to the offending noise.

Whipping the door open her breath caught when she saw him again. He was instantly caught off guard by her appearance and Michaela thought she saw a glimpse of lust in his eyes, yet he quickly regained his cover. "David?"

"Michaela" he said looking past her into the house, he was hoping there was no-one else around and checked to see if she was indeed alone. She followed his gaze and looked behind her, not knowing what he was looking at. "Yes?" she asked. He paused now knowing that no-one else was home, and a tingle rushed through his body. He was finally alone with her, the desires from long ago coming to the forefront. In a bid to disguise his feelings he held up a cell phone in front him "I believe I have your phone" he said.

Michaela's brow furrowed, it was indeed her phone, which was odd because she always kept hers in her bag, maybe she had brought it out and they had mixed it up. It had been a busy day after all "Oh. I didn't realise. I'll just check in my bag to see if I have yours" she moved from the door to the kitchen table where she had laid her bag. As she rifled through it, she wasn't surprised to see she did have his phone. She turned to return to the door, only to be stunned that David stood right behind her. "Oh" she gasped her hand flying to her chest then composing herself said matter-of-factly "I didn't know I had invited you in".

David laughed off the comment, choosing not to hear the disdain in her voice. He was about to continue on where he had left off today, drawing Michaela back into the world they were once a part of when he heard a warning growl behind him. He turned sharply to see Wolf standing right there, his heckles raised at the intruder. David stumbled back a step and Michaela gave an appreciative glance to her beloved pet; but gave him the command "No Wolf". His masters' voice enough to cease the deep grumbled in his throat, but he still stood at attention, making sure she was safe.

Michaela knew that the appearance of Wolf meant that Sully was home. Relief flooded through her and she turned to David, who stood quite still, still staring back at the animal. "Thank you for bringing my phone to me. But if you don't mind I'm a little busy" she hinted. At this statement Sully stepped through the doorway, noticing Michaela in her robe and glaring at David who stood so close to her. "What's he doin' here" he growled his eyes never leaving David.

"Sully it's alright, our phones must have gotten mixed up today, David just brought my back. He was just leaving" she defended, not sure why he was taking that tone with her.

"Good" he replied. Then taking a moment he asked "How'd that happen?" At this point David smirked seeing a chance to win favour with Michaela and stir Sully. "Michaela and I spent the entire day together" he grinned seeing the anger flash in his opponents eyes. "Michaela you have to admit what we did today was superb?" David continued as he looked over to her. Michaela feeling a little confused at the look on Sully's face answered without thinking "Yes. I didn't think we could do it, but we did". David's smile grew wider at her response, and Sully's frown increased as well.

Hadn't she said she couldn't stand this man? That she didn't want to even be near him anymore? Now she was spending the whole day with him, doing who knows what? Sully didn't know what to think about all of this, but he sure knew what he thought about David. "I think ya better go...Now" he ordered.

"Of course. I didn't mean to cause trouble" he falsely spoke. Turning to Michaela he said "Thank you for today. It was...pleasing". And with that he was gone, Wolf following him out. Sully whose breathing had become heavy took off his jacket hanging it on the peg by the door, in an attempt to waylay his anger. When he returned Michaela was still by the table waiting for him. He didn't look at her when he asked "Ya spent the day with him?"

"It's not like you think" she explained softly. She reached forward to lay her hands on his shoulders, but he shrugged them off and stepped back a little. Michaela curled her hands back to herself and tightened her robe around her. She wasn't sure why he was so angry, didn't he trust her? He knew she couldn't stand to be around David. Of course today, with them working so closely, that had changed somehow. She had an epiphany of sorts. She felt almost sorry for him, wasting his life away on unimportant things like money and women.

"Sully?" she whispered. She didn't know Sully was struggling with inadequacy. Thinking he could never measure up to someone like David. Michaela had told him how good a surgeon he was, and that she had spent most of her adult years with him. He knew he couldn't compete with such a history, or the fact that they had so much in common. And to see that man in his home, almost taunting him, with those very facts, he just didn't know what to do.

Michaela felt the sting of tears in her eyes at Sully's brusque action. He hadn't said anything more and hadn't even looked at her. Her arms stiffened at her sides and she fought to hold the tears back. She swallowed hard, realising he wasn't going to speak to her, so she started her way back to the bathroom. At seeing her movement Sully's head shot up, he saw the glistening wetness in her beautiful mismatched eyes, and it tugged at his heart, knowing he had put them there.

"Michaela" his voice cracked with emotion. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you...I just" he reached out and stopped her in her steps. "Don't you trust me?" she asked a little unsettled.

"Course I do. It's just when I think of him with you... he just...I'm..." He sighed not being able to express what he was feeling.

"You're jealous" Michaela said gently lifting his face to look at hers again.

"I'm not... I..." he stopped. He saw only understanding in her face as she looked back at him. She had figured it out. He couldn't deny it. He was jealous. "Yeah I guess I am" he admitted holding her firmly by her waist.

"But Sully why? I would never-"

"I know." he interrupted. "I guess I just didn't know how I could compare." he confessed. Michaela's heart swelled at his heartfelt confession and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him close for a tantalizing kiss. Sully shocked at the sudden crashing against his lips, quickly regained his senses and followed her lead. When they finally broke apart she affirmed breathlessly "You're more than I could have ever dreamed of".

Elizabeth sat on her bed in the hotel, feeling all too pleased with herself. She hadn't known that David had managed to keep himself at Michaela's side all day long. But she had indeed known about the swap of the cell phones. Taking the opportunity to do that herself when the opening had presented itself. She had gone to see Michaela to invite her to see one of her father's oldest friends, a family friend and rather prestigious doctor that knew both David and Michaela from their time in Boston; Elizabeth hoped it would be another chance for them to catch up and renew old bonds. When both doctors had left the office Elizabeth had quickly made the exchange, later calling David on her daughters phone, telling him of her actions, and strongly encouraging him to return the item to Michaela as soon as possible in an attempt to keep her thoughts of him in the forefront of her mind.

She smiled widely at the thought of her daughter's mind coming around, and finally returning with her to their home; away from that man, and this horrible town. And it couldn't happen soon enough for her liking. Just a few more pushes in the right direction and it would all come to pass.

_to be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

When Michaela awoke the following morning, she was feeling extremely refreshed. Her thoughts travelled to her plans for the day and the reunion she was attending with her mother. It would be nice to catch up with Dr. Morris as she hadn't seen him for many years. He had given up his position at Boston Memorial to study alternative medicine in his waning years. In this role he had travelled all over the world, discovering ancient ways of treating the sick, and so Michaela hadn't the opportunity to see him much at all.

She turned to her side, her gaze falling over her fiancé still sleeping soundly next to her. His chest moved up and down in a steady motion with each deep breath. She smiled as she reached over and moved a stray lock of hair from his brow, her eyes studying his face carefully. Her stomach fluttered at his handsome features. How she was lucky enough to have a man like him love her so, was still a mystery to her. But she relished in it. The back of her fingers traced a slow trail down his cheek, along the curve of his jaw and to his neck. She longed to be touched by him, feeling his warm arms wrapped around her, his soft lips on her neck.

She grinned at the images running through her mind. Since falling pregnant she had been feeling rather amorous, and glancing at Sully now wasn't helping the fact. He lay on his back, the sheet draped only over his lower half exposing his muscular torso. Michaela couldn't help but touch her hand to it caressing it lovingly, causing his skin to react in a flood of goose bumps over the area. A twitch of his hand caught her eye and she instantly knew he was awake. Sliding her own body closer to his, she laid her hand on his chest, playing with the fine curls and placing light kisses to his skin.

Sully moaned lightly enjoying her tender ministrations "Mmm, mornin'."

Eager to wake him further she continued her kisses rather than replying to his greeting. Her body tingled with the expectation of fulfilling the needs her body yearned for. Sully didn't fail to deliver. He moaned in pleasure again, yet this time moving her ever so gently so she laid on of top his body. "Morning," she replied cheekily.

He grinned at her response, knowing quite well how she had been feeling recently. Not that it bothered him in the least; he couldn't get enough of her and was only too happy to sate her desires. He pulled her down for a lingering kiss, Michaela responding now with a deep moan of her own. That was the catalyst that ignited the fire in them both, sending them into the throws of passion.

..............................................................................................

Michaela had mixed emotions about meeting with her mother today. She was sure that Elizabeth would try something to push her and David together, and she wasn't sure whether she was up to that again. She and Sully had discussed her uncertainty during their shower after their early morning frolic, with Sully managing to put her mind at ease, at least for today. They were both unable to concentrate on much else and before they parted ways, shared in their togetherness once again.

Elizabeth had requested that David pick her and Michaela up, but Michaela insisted that she would meet them at Dr. Morris' hotel. There was no way she would give David another opportunity to meddle as he so obviously had yesterday. The unlikely pair was having coffee in the restaurant when she arrived, and an excitable older man who sat with them rushed forward, embracing her tightly. "Ah, little Mike, well well, you haven't changed a bit, still as beautiful as ever I see," he exclaimed tweaking her on the nose.

"It's so lovely to see you again Dr. Morris. How have you been?" she replied laughingly.

He offered her the lounge chair next to his at the edge of the room. Elizabeth seeing this, quickly stole the empty seat forcing Michaela to sit next to David on a two seater lounge. Michaela clasped her hands in her lap as she forced herself to ignore the looks David was casting in her direction.

"Michaela, may I introduce you to a colleague and friend of mine," said Dr Norris indicating a Native American man. "This is Cloud Dancing; he is an expert in Native American medicine and has been helping me with some research. Cloud Dancing, this is my favourite doctor, Dr Mike."

Cloud Dancing moved forward and shook Michaela's hand. His knowing eyes watched her as she uncomfortably settled into her seat next to David. He smiled and spoke directly to Michaela as the others began their own conversation, "It is certainly a pleasure meeting you Dr. Mike, would you mind joining me for a short walk in the tea garden?" he asked.

Michaela couldn't stand up any quicker at his request, longing to get away from David. They strolled slowly through the small garden, in companionable silence.

"You do not wish to be here?" he asked out of the blue, never taking his eyes from the view ahead. Michaela, caught off guard at his query, took a moment before answering softly, "No. But not for the reason you are thinking."

"How do you know what I am thinking?"

Michaela blushed as he turned to look at her, his face showing that of good humour.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to assume...it's just I..." she wasn't sure what to say now.

Cloud Dancing chuckled at her jumbled words and held his hand up. "It is alright. You do not need to explain. I only ask because I see you and Dr. Lewis do not seem to be getting along... as he would hope."

Her wide eyes were all the answer he needed. After a small silence she said, "Is it so obvious?"

"There are many things to see. We need only look," he smiled. She returned his smile, impressed by his perceptiveness and understanding of her situation.

"And the child you carry?"

Her heart beat faster at this, wondering if anyone else had noticed, and she stumbled trying to find the words to his question. "How did you know?" she blurted.

"There are also many ways to see," he simply replied.

She pondered his answer recognising that he was an intelligent man, seemingly adept at discerning that which others miss. They continued on their walk, speaking about many things, Michaela somewhat enraptured by his wisdom and thoughtfulness. She instantly felt a lasting bond with him, that of a teacher and his student, and he too appreciated her caring heart. As they returned to the others, Michaela invited Cloud Dancing to lunch with her, wanting to introduce him to Sully, knowing the two of them had similar philosophies in life and therefore much in common. Cloud Dancing accepted, offering that they would indeed have much to say.

Michaela breathed a sigh of relief when she left the hotel, knowing she had escaped what could have been a very unpleasant situation. She had thoroughly enjoyed her conversation with Cloud Dancing and was happy to have been able to catch up with her father's friend. She had immediately called Sully to tell him of her meeting with Cloud Dancing and hoped that he would be available to join them for lunch.

.......................................................................................

Sully arrived at Grace's and spotted Michaela at the table. He stepped behind her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he sat down. Michaela immediately introduced the men and smiled happily as their conversation seemed to know no bounds; the two in deep discussion about anything and everything. At one point Michaela excused herself and went into the kitchen to chat to Grace, simply because she couldn't get a word in edgeways. Sully had simply nodded and clasped her hand softly as she moved away from the table.

Soon though lunch was over, and Sully and Michaela invited Cloud Dancing to join them for dinner when he returned to town the following week. He accepted and promised to keep in touch in the meantime, already intrigued to see their home that Sully explained was completely surround by nature. Another thing the pair had in common.

As they left waving goodbye to Cloud Dancing, Michaela walked over to her car and stood with her back against the door. Sully followed and leaned in, placing light kisses to her neck.

"Sully," she squeaked. "Somebody might see us!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "There's nobody around," he said grinning but continuing his attention.

Michaela allowed herself to be lost in the sensation for a moment longer before gently pushing against his chest. He growled a little as he placed one final kiss before stepping back.

"Alright, I give in," he said holding his hands up in mock protest. "I better get goin' anyway," he sighed. "Still a bit to do today. Thanks for lunch though."

Michaela nodded. "You mean you noticed I was there?" she teased but then continued ,"I'll see you later?"

"Sure will," he replied giving her one more peck on the cheek, before he reluctantly moved to his truck. Michaela watched him drive away, and hoped that the rest of their day went by quickly. The sooner she could see him again the better.

.........................................................................................

Another dawn arrived as they lay in their bed. Sully had been awake for a while; he had had a strange dream and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. The moment he opened his eyes he couldn't remember what the dream had been about. And so he had laid there watching Michaela sleep not wanting to disturb her, but enjoying her presence beside him. With the weekend now here he still had a couple of things to finish at work, but he intended on spending the remainder of the day with his beautiful fiancée.

He managed to slip out of bed without waking her but as he made his way to the door he tripped on the corner of the bed. Michaela opened her eyes tiredly. "Sully?"

He quickly kneeled down next to her and stroked her hair, "Shhh, go back to sleep. I'm just heading into to work for a bit. How about I bring back some breakfast?"

"Mmm, that sounds good," she murmured sleepily. He kissed her brow and stood while she rolled over, sleep claiming her again.

It wasn't long after that Michaela finally roused herself from her restful slumber. She giggled as she saw Wolf lying right beside her on Sully's side of the bed. Sully had apparently sent him in to keep her company while he was gone. Wolf not having enjoyed her company like this for a while, had taken it upon himself to sprawl out over most of the bed and when he saw Michaela had finally woken, he joyously lifted his head nuzzling her arm.

After stepping out of the warmth of the bed, she had just finished pulling on her jeans; a little more effort than usual was needed due to the belly bump that had seemingly announced its arrival overnight, when she heard a knock. She threw on a green tank top and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail as she strode to the front of the house, straightening her clothing before opening the door; Wolf right on her heels.

David and Elizabeth stood on the porch and met her with a brief greeting, as Wolf made his sentiments of the two known by a disapproving snort in their direction, remembering he had already been told this man was no threat to his mistress. Michaela invited them inside and led them through to the kitchen offering them both a seat at the table. Michaela stayed standing and brought out the cups for making tea, Wolf never leaving her side in case he was needed. Elizabeth huffed disapprovingly, "What on earth are you doing with that wild beast inside Michaela?"

Michaela reached down to pet Wolf behind the ears and simply said, "He's not wild mother," knowing her patience would be tested this morning.

As if he understood what was being said Wolf licked Michaela's hand in appreciation, and settled himself beside her. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her daughter's response, David remaining mute, trying to decide the best opportunity to speak. Elizabeth's eyes floated across the room taking everything in, and she surprisingly said, "This house is rather lovely Michaela. I thought it hideous from the outside, but the interior is quite desirable. I would really like to know who the designer is; they obviously have an excellent eye for this kind of thing."

Michaela bit the inside of her cheeks trying not to smile too widely at her mother's comments, and spoke directly when she replied, "I'm glad you think so mother, I'll be sure to tell Sully you appreciate his work."

Elizabeth paused, she didn't think Sully looked like the type of person who could create something as nice as this, but refrained from going any further with it by replying shortly, "Yes well, it's a lovely home."

David realising this was perhaps the best time to try and persuade Michaela chimed in, "You know Michaela, in Boston we could have any home you wanted. We could spare no expense. All you have to do is pick which one you want."

Elizabeth added, "Yes, and you would be close to your family. You could start a new life there with David."

David interjecting with, "Yes, I am planning on opening my own clinic. It's going to be a grand health and therapy centre. We could be partners in every sense of the word. You could be a part of something big," he boasted.

Meanwhile Sully had returned home and had stopped at the front door. Hearing the voices inside he listened to the conversation, realising Elizabeth and David were here and trying to convince Michaela to go with them. His chest tightened at the thought that she might consider it. They certainly had a lot to offer her. Her entire family was there, her old friends and colleagues. David's new centre would certainly appeal to her. What could he offer her that could compete with that?

Michaela became annoyed at their incessant badgering and held her hand in front of her, stopping them in mid speech. "I already _am_ part of something big... with Sully..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "With my clinic..." David raised his eyebrows in disapproval, "Our friends..." As she paused again, Sully walked in and smiled. He moved to stand by her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Elizabeth and David's eyes glaring at his untimely entrance. But Michaela continued on hoping to put an end to this once and for all. She placed a hand on her stomach and added delightedly, "...and our baby."

_to be continued_


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth's heart stopped and her face paled when she heard those words. Had her ears deceived her? She stumbled a little as she grasped for a nearby chair, waving her hand to fan herself. Her breathing had become rapid and she patted at her chest. "You're... having... a baby?" she faltered. Helplessness overwhelmed her as she saw all the hopes and plans she had for her daughter come tumbling down. She sat down in the chair and dabbed at her now perspiring brow.

The inner struggle never showed on her aging features, but her mind couldn't be tamed, the battle that waged between the extreme joy she felt for her daughter's news and the disappointment of her own ideals being crushed. "Oh Michaela!" was all she could manage to say.

David stood to the side of the couple, mouth agape. His eyes settled on the now apparent bump at Michaela's midsection. She was pregnant? How could this be? _He_ was supposed to be the father of her children. At least that was what he had begun to hope; his dreams of having the perfect life, the perfect wife and family, now tainted with this fact. His eyes steeled as he watched her and the man beside her, holding one another, and he realised that his task of securing Michaela would now be even more difficult. But he wouldn't give in, he needed that money and would enjoy any of the perks that came along with it, and he would stop at nothing to get it. He would have the life he planned.

He forced a smile to his lips and congratulated them but made a hasty exit to the front yard to wait for Elizabeth. The still stunned Elizabeth had begun to regain her senses and as always decorum managed to win out.

She looked up at the pair. "Michaela how could you? This is scandalous, you aren't even married. Do you realise how this will affect our family name? We will be ruined." She paused and braced herself for her next statement, knowing in her heart this wouldn't be well received, yet she saw no other proper alternative. "You must marry David at once," she ordered, the fire returning to her frail body.

"What?" Sully growled in disbelief, his eyes wide, and his temper beginning to rise. Michaela turned and placed a calming hand on his chest, and asked with her eyes to be alone with her mother. He hesitantly acknowledged, bending down to place a kiss on her cheek and rub her shoulder. "I'll just be over here," he said quietly, trying to quell the anger caused by Elizabeth's words.

As Michaela watched Sully leave, her heart ached for him. She saw the pain in his eyes at her mother's statement and knew that there was only one way to convince Elizabeth that Sully was the one she loved and that David was not the man he claimed to be. Her eyes connected with her mother's as all of her emotions bubbled to the surface.

"Mother - once and for all, I will not marry David!"

"You will. Or you will ruin us all."

"And the fact that I'm engaged to Sully?"

"Michaela, very few people know you're with him, he will never... fit into our lifestyle. David can give you a better life than you could ever dream of."

Instantly Michaela felt weary, she couldn't seem to make her mother understand, but she had heard enough and so continued on.

"Mother, David cheated on me! He used me for months; he was seeing _several_ other women while he was supposedly in love with me. Now please tell me why I would _ever_ want to go back to that?" she blurted out.

Elizabeth looked directly at Michaela, searching her face. She didn't want to believe it, could this be? She could only manage a shake of her head - no.

"Yes," Michaela said to confirm. In a softer voice she continued, "It's true. I never told you before... I didn't want anyone to know. I was so ashamed and embarrassed. I think now I've finally forgiven David but I'll never forget what he did, or how it made me feel. And I won't ever be made a fool of like that again."

Elizabeth stood from her chair and tentatively approached her now very tearful daughter, and clasped her shaky hands over Michaela's. "I didn't know. I ... I thought...I'm so sorry. I would never have... if I'd known." She exhaled and shook her head closing her eyes tightly; her conscience scolding her appalling behaviour. All of this time, all of the things she had said and done, she had acted so foolishly. A fleeting thought entered her mind of her so called triumph in David and Michaela's separation. This revelation was beyond shocking. And she could only imagine the scandal if anyone had known...

Elizabeth leaned in to comfort her daughter and the pair awkwardly embraced. She very rarely showed affection like this for any of her children, in her family it just wasn't done, but she felt such a remorse for her actions, and she couldn't deny what she saw in Michaela's eyes. What she sought most...the love of a mother. She could see that now. All those years of nagging and grating, all it ever did was create an unfillable gap between the two of them. Michaela held her mother against her, savouring the connection they had at this moment. Tears threatened to escape as a sense of relief washed over her.

From the other room, Sully's protective nature overtook him and he ceased his endless pacing to check on Michaela. He looked around the corner catching a glimpse of the two. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he watched a lone tear fall down Michaela's face. He quickly retreated back to where he had come from, giving them the privacy they needed. He sent up a quick prayer hoping this would be the start of a friendship that Michaela had always wished she would have with her mother. In the very least, it was a step forward for them both.

As they parted Elizabeth stepped back. She placed both of her hands at the back of her neck and removed a locket. She held it out to Michaela, who tentatively took it in hand. She eyed the beautiful trinket as it lay glistening in her palm.

Elizabeth spoke first. "It was my grandmothers... I want you to have it, treasure it as I have and one day pass it on to your... daughter?" she said as she gazed at the swell of Michaela's stomach. Michaela swallowed hard, "I couldn't".

"Yes you can. This is a long overdue gesture between a mother and her daughter." Elizabeth steadied herself as she hoped for a positive response to her next statement. "Perhaps it will signify a new beginning for us both?" They quickly hugged again and Elizabeth turned to leave.

"Thankyou... for everything," Michaela whispered.

"Of course. I would dearly like to stay, but if you don't mind, there is something I must take care of first. It is rather... urgent."

Michaela nodded and smiled as Elizabeth walked out the door to a waiting David. Elizabeth knew she would have to come clean with Michaela about what she had done, but right now she had the chance to make it right. And she wasn't going to let it go a moment longer.

"Sully?" Michaela called.

He stepped into the kitchen with two bags of breakfast-to-go from Grace's in hand, with all the commotion, he had forgotten about them until now. "Everything ok?" he asked pulling her gently into him.

"Unbelievably good," she replied as she snuggled into his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat and it settled even further. But her stomach growled at the smell of the food and they both laughed. Her appetite certainly had increased over the past few months. Michaela pulled the food from the bags to lay them out on the counter. Sully grabbed her from behind, placing his hands on her belly, and rubbing lazy circles over it.

"How's our baby doin' today?" he asked nuzzling her ear.

"Hungry," she grinned as she placed her hands over his.

"Good, that means he's growing nice and strong."

"He?"

"Or she," he quickly added cheekily.

"Hmmm."

"So it all went well with your mother? Didn't hear too much yellin'. Thought for sure with two Quinn women in the same room there'd at least be some fireworks," he said playfully.

"Actually I'm as surprised as you, but it was so good. We've never connected like that before. I 'm so pleased at how it all went. I mean, I know we have so much more to say to each other but it really was amazing."

"Michaela, that's great. I know how much you want to have a good relationship with her. So I was thinkin', since you two are getting on so good, what do ya say we have her over for a meal?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea".

.........................................................................................

David stormed out of Elizabeth's hotel room. He could hardly see for the rage that was overflowing inside of him. After the news of the baby, Elizabeth had joined him outside the house but had remained silent until they had returned to the hotel. She had enlisted the presence of an attorney when she informed him that the contract they had signed was now void due to a clause Elizabeth had included, that at anytime if she chose to, could cancel the entire contract, providing Michaela hadn't yet moved back to Boston. And this was indeed the case.

David's ceaseless questions as to why she had made this decision was answered by Elizabeth who angrily told him that Michaela had revealed the truth about his infidelity.

"I'm not about to put my daughter through that again!" she spat. "As far as I am concerned David, you are an appalling human being. If you ever try to interfere with any of my family members again, I will bring the full force of my connections down on you and make sure you never work in high society again!"

David's demeanour showed no remorse and he hadn't even tried to justify it. There was nothing he could do about the money now. It was gone, and forever would be. But he wasn't going to let an old biddy like Elizabeth Quinn threaten him, or make him look a fool. That's something she would come to regret; of that he was certain. Now that there was no point in trying to win Michaela over, it was an opportune time to formulate his revenge. He laughed inwardly; let's see how the formidable Elizabeth Quinn survives without the luxuries of modern life; without _any_ essentials of life at all.


	22. Chapter 22

_Warning: This chapter contains a sexual scene between two unmarried people. If you are underage or this offends you please don't read any further._

Michaela was so completely immersed in life that she barely noticed the months fly by. She was overwhelmed by the strong new relationship with her mother, something she never thought possible. It had become even more important to her now that she had the baby on the way. Daniel and Abigail were a constant in her and Sully's lives now. Abigail was close to the same age as Michaela and that was something she really appreciated. They had grown to be very good friends, and it meant that while Sully had his best friend there, she did too. Daniel still continued to travel regularly, but this time he had Abigail with him.

Cloud Dancing had visited them several times, and had introduced them to his wife Snow Bird. The couple never ceased to amaze Michaela. Their simplistic view on life was so refreshing and yet challenging, that she found herself drawn to their every word. Michaela had found a kindred spirit in Cloud Dancing as they both shared a love for medicine, both historic and modern.

.......................................................................................

During a quiet afternoon at the clinic, Michaela moved to her office to rest for a moment. Her protruding stomach, now very noticeable, caused her back to ache now and then. She closed her eyes as she drooped tiredly in her chair, wishing that Sully would suddenly appear to tend to her sore muscles. She blissfully dreamt of his warm touch, how he massaged away the twinges and niggles she'd been having, leaving her feeling as if she were floating. Knowing she would have to wait until she got home, she sighed and opened her eyes.

As her eyes adjusted they fell on a stack of magazines on her desk. She leaned forward to take one from the pile, catching a glimpse of the cover. She knew exactly what it was. There stood a beautiful woman, her hair styled in the latest fashion, her make-up perfectly done and dressed in a billowing white dress. She was poised amongst a setting of a spring garden in full bloom. Of course the huge bold letters reading BRIDE TO BE, emblazoned across the page didn't leave much to the imagination.

Michaela smiled as she flicked through the pages, her heart fluttering at the thought that her own wedding was only weeks away. She had been too busy to even think about what she wanted to do for it, and Sully had said he wanted her to have everything she wanted. She chuckled thinking of her mother's reply that this was a typical 'man' thing to say. She fidgeted with the pages knowing that as much as she had wanted to, she hadn't had time to plan anything.

Colleen poked her head in the door and smiled "Afternoon Dr Mike. Oh good, you found the magazines I left."

"This was you," she laughed. "I thought my mother had slipped them in here. Just another gentle reminder Michaela."

"Well, I figured maybe this might give you some ideas," Colleen tentatively suggested, moving aside as her mother entered the office.

"I think it's a great idea Colleen, thankyou," said Michaela warmly. Charlotte took her cue and spoke up "Actually Dr Mike, I was thinking. I know you haven't had a chance to do much plannin', and I hope you don't think I'm interfering, but I was hopin' maybe we could get together for a bit of a girls night and work out some things together?" She watched for a reaction on Michaela's face and then continued "Maybe Grace and Abigail, me and Colleen, even your ma. We could all come over, make a night of it. It's just, I know how special this day is and I wouldn't want you to miss out on anythin'. What do you say?"

.....................................................................................

Sully couldn't help but laugh as he watched the group of women chatting animatedly in the lounge room. Magazines and books were sprawled across the ground and bowls of snacks were being passed around. He leant on the door frame, enjoying the sight of his fiancé having such a good time. As if she knew she was being watched, Michaela looked up and spotted Sully staring at her. She smiled, laying her writing pad down beside her and clambered up awkwardly from the seat she was in. She stepped through the mess and made her way over to him. Sully welcomed her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you doing home already?" she asked.

"Daniel got called away by work, so I thought I'd come home and finish off somethin' in the shed."

"Well I'm glad you're home. I missed you" she whispered with a twinkle in her eyes. Sully knew that look, the look she gave when she was feeling... enthusiastic. He grinned, rubbing her back with his hands and leaned in to whisper in her ear "Missed ya to".

The deep timbre of his voice caused bumps to appear on Michaela's skin, knowing he had gotten her silent message.

Not long afterward, the chatty group broke up, everyone going their separate ways. They had achieved so much and Michaela felt so at ease now. Somehow the wedding seemed so much more real for her now; Grace had offered to cater, Charlotte had brought samples of services from different celebrants and ministers, Colleen and Abigail had all sorts of ideas for just about everything and Elizabeth never failed to point out the tradition in it all. Michaela's only remaining decision to make, was for her dress. She had organised with Charlotte and Elizabeth to go this weekend, but felt a little daunted at the prospect of finding a dress that would fit over her ever enlarging belly.

Once all her guests were gone, Michaela had only one person on her mind. As she tidied the last of the books away, she felt the baby move yet again. A sensation both her and Sully had been thrilled about since they first felt it together. She rubbed her midsection and spoke a few loving words to the baby before a yawn overtook her. She padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and then moved into the bedroom to change. She was just about to pull on her pyjamas when Sully stepped in and scooped her up into his arms.

"Sully!" she half heartedly scolded. Well it was more of a delighted squeal than anything. Sully laid her down on the bed, feasting his eyes on her naked body as she clung to him.

"Still miss me?" he grinned. Michaela nodded and replied "Always."

She pulled him down to her and kissed him softly on the lips. Laying on his side he answered with another kiss, and another, moving to that sensitive area on her neck he knew would stir her passion. Michaela moaned lightly in response, and Sully brushed his lips over hers once more. Feeling her own body tingling, Michaela gently raked her fingers through his hair. She felt his hand gliding down her side from her shoulder to her hip and back again. He heard her breath begin to quicken at his touch, and he continued on slipping over the silky smooth skin of her lower back down to her backside. He gently cupped it in his hand and massaged it sensuously; their kisses slow and deep. Michaela could feel that familiar fire starting in her very core, sending its pleasure signals to every part of her body. She pulled in closer to Sully and draped a leg over his, needing to feel him near her. Sully drew her knee over his hip and ran his hand over her inner thigh, grazing up and over her responsive centre. Michaela whispered his name as her body yearned for his touch. She shifted to place kisses to his partially exposed chest and drank in the sound of his heart thumping out its fast yet steady rhythm. He lifted up a little as she worked to remove his shirt from him, gaining better access, and reapplying her kisses to his broad upper body.

A deep moan escaped his lips as her felt her mouth tease over his nipples and Michaela felt his arousal growing against her. The heat coming from Michaela was unmatchable. The hormones that raged through her body continuing to call out to be satisfied. She once again found his lips with hers and their tongues brought them to a higher high. Sully's jeans were swiftly removed and he tried to manoeuvre himself over her, but found the baby took up much more room than anticipated. His arms fully extended were no competition for the shape of Michaela's belly and he resignedly lay back down beside her.

He moved to place kisses to her chest, lightly cupping her breasts and teasing her ever so softly with his thumbs. Michaela placed her hands over Sully's encouraging him to press more firmly against her, she moaned in delight as he complied. She felt his warm lips replace his hands, and she sighed with contentment. Her entire body was singing as he continued his pleasure producing touches. She could feel her inner most centre pounding in anticipation, and Sully's needs matched her own. He needed her just as she did him. He whispered in her ear and then lifted her up to straddle him. He caressed her breasts and circled his hands over her belly. This time he easily joined them as his passion was embedded within her. Both their centre's being fulfilled as he slowly thrust in and out, Michaela holding onto him as he lifted her up and down in perfect unison. They continued on, until their movements quickened as a sense of urgency over took them. Their breathing was ragged and their hearts were beating a million times a minute. It was Michaela that cried out first, followed closely by Sully, as they both reached their peak of ecstasy. Neither could speak as they attempted to catch their breath and recover from their special moment. Sully helped Michaela lay down beside him, and he scooped her into his arms. He kissed her brow and she yawned.

"I love you so much Sully," she breathed as her fingers ran through the fine hairs on his chest.

"Love ya too. Get some sleep ok," he replied. But there was no answer as she quietly slipped into a deep sleep. Sully took the opportunity to gaze at the beautiful face of his _almost_ wife. He felt the flutter inside too as their day quickly approached. He couldn't wait for the moment he could finally be a husband and she his wife. It wouldn't be long after that the baby would be here too. A thought tensed him as he wondered what sort of father he would be. Would he be able to handle the things a baby brought to life? He hoped he could but was still very nervous. With that in mind he drifted off.

....................................................................................

Michaela had already discussed with Charlotte about hiring another doctor to fill in for her when the baby came, but it really looked like she could do with having someone there full time. Her patient numbers continued to grow and she was busier than ever. They had managed to put out an advertisement and they had had several responses, none of which seemed to fit into Michaela's hopes and plans. She wanted someone who saw patients as she did, and would run her clinic her way. She almost had given up her search when she had found Dr Andrew Cook. He had graduated at the top of his class and had worked in Boston for almost a year. Her mother had mentioned him one day and Michaela immediately contacted him after hearing the comment that he reminded her of Joseph. She couldn't believe her luck after his interview that he was willing to join her practice, and she hoped he would be comfortable here.

Michaela had stepped out to grab lunch with her mother before the new doctor arrived. They had met at the clinic and driven together to Grace's. She was brushing a strand of hair out of her face when, out of the corner of her eye Michaela thought she saw a glimpse of... David? She shook her head, it couldn't be. It was just one of those times when you think you see something.

Elizabeth had explained a while ago what had happened with David, what she had done and how she had involved him. It had taken Michaela a some time to understand why her mother had interfered so, but they had gotten past it and were moving on. Michaela laughed to herself, what would David be doing here? Maybe it's those dreaded hormones again dreaming up wild stories inside my head she wondered.

As they drove off, they didn't see that very person lurking in the shadows. He was here; and he was watching. His plan was complete "I hope you're ready Mrs Quinn" he snarled.


	23. Chapter 23

Michaela slowly drove home late on a Friday afternoon. The sun was quietly setting into the horizon lighting the sky with a brilliant display of colour. She was thankful to finally be able to rest for a couple of days, the baby seemed to drain all her energy today, and it was all she could do to stay awake. She had become a little irritable in the afternoon and had tried to take a short nap, but the baby seemed to be on a never ending roller coaster and she couldn't close her eyes for more than a minute.

As she approached the house, she could see that Daniel and Abigail were visiting. Daniel was strolling around the property talking on his phone while Sully was leading Abigail around the yard on one of the horses. An unfamiliar feeling twinged within her as she watched Abigail and Sully laughing together. She looked at Abigail with her dark wavy hair and petite figure and then glimpsed at her reflection in the mirror. The fatigued face and weary eyes the only thing looking back at her. She looked down at her larger than large stomach, barely fitting behind the steering wheel, and sighed.

She stepped out of the car and made her way over to the horse yard. Abigail had taken the reins for herself now and was warily riding the horse across the yard, with Sully walking close by. He smiled at Michaela as she came close but didn't have a chance to say anything since the horse decided to become fidgety and Abigail accidentally dropped the reins. He had to settle the horse before trying to get Abigail down.

Michaela in an unsettled state herself couldn't help but notice how Sully barley took the time to even acknowledge her, but directed all of his attention to Abigail. She didn't have the energy to face him now and instead chose to go inside to rest first. Once he had controlled the horse, Sully turned to greet Michaela, but saw she was already gone. He penned the horse and walked into the house to find her, Abigail made her way over to Daniel.

"Michaela?" he called. No answer. He walked to the bedroom and heard her moving around. He opened the door and stepped in to a darkened room.

"Hey. Why ya sittin' in the dark?" he asked, as he turned the light switch on. His face dropped as he saw Michaela sitting on the bed in front of him. Her tear stained face and large clump of tissues in her hands told the story more than words ever could.

"Michaela, what's wrong?" He rushed to her side and kneeled down beside her. He placed his hand on her knee and rubbed her leg. But Michaela wasn't going to be fooled by his pretend display of affection and pushed his hand away.

"Please just leave me alone," she sobbed turning her face from him.

Sully was taken aback by her rejection and moved to sit next to her on the bed, letting his arm slip slowly around her shoulders.

"Michaela, tell me. Have I done somethin'?" he pleaded.

Michaela tried to shrug his arm off, but he wasn't about to let go. In a whispered voice she replied "Please don't pretend Sully. I saw you with Abigail. I know how you feel about her," she sniffled and wiped at the continuing flow of tears.

"Abigail. What?" he asked bewildered.

"I know you like her," she said distantly.

"Course I do, she's a good friend," he replied, still unable to grasp the reasoning behind her tearful outburst.

"So you admit it?" Michaela could feel her chest constricting at his words. Sully sat still. He was confused about why she was saying these things and where this was going.

"It's because she's so beautiful, isn't it. And I'm..." she looked down at her stomach and cried into her tissues.

He took a deep breath, still one step behind her thoughts. "Ya think I like Abigail...like that?" he asked in disbelief. He had begun to feel somewhat irritated that Michaela didn't trust him. How could she think that he would ever...? Then it hit him suddenly, her last statement the giveaway.

"Michaela, look at me," he gently ordered. She didn't make a move and so he lifted his hand and with a finger under her chin, gently turned her head to him. Her tear filled eyes melted him instantly giving him the words he needed.

"Michaela, I love ya more than anythin' in this world; more than anyone. I think you are the most beautiful, intelligent and sexiest woman I have ever seen..." he watched as her eyes blinked away some of the tears and continued, "There's only one person that I'll ever have eyes for, and it's you. I've always loved the way ya look, and now that you're carryin' our baby I'm finding it hard to even keep my hands off ya," he grinned as he said his last words. He took her hand in his and placed a light kiss to it. "My heart is yours. Always has been, always will be".

Michaela looked into his eyes as he said those words and her heart beat rapidly. Deep down she knew his words were true. He loved her. She inhaled a shaky breath as she tried to find the words to explain, "I just, I saw you with her laughing... and she's so slim, and beautiful and... I feel so awkward and lumpy and..."

She tried to go on but Sully leaned in kissing her fervently. In that one incredible kiss she felt all the love he had for her and when he pulled back her eyes were still closed. He ran his knuckles softly down her cheek. "I kinda like it that ya jealous," he smirked.

Her eyes flew open and she stiffened. "I'm not jealous," she defended.

Sully chuckled at her denial and smoothed a hand up and down her back. "I love that about ya," he whispered as he placed a kiss to her temple. Unable to resist his warm voice, her icy resistance broke away and the realisation that she was indeed jealous seemingly pounced on her. She smirked and rested her brow against his.

"I'm sorry," she said and then added, "I love you so much. I guess with everything that's been happening with us, the wedding, the clinic and the baby, it's affected me more than I know."

Sully hadn't realised how hard things had been on her recently with all the activity, or what she had been thinking but promised himself to keep her from as much stress as possible in future. "I love ya too," he assured her.

..............................................................................................

"Oh Michaela. That is the most stunning dress I have ever seen. You look absolutely resplendent," Elizabeth gushed.

"Ya sure do Dr Mike," agreed Charlotte. Even though she had liked almost every dress Michaela had tried on, this one made her look almost angelic.

"Are you sure? It doesn't make me look too big? The other dresses were so uncomfortable and were so heavy," Michaela huffed still uncertain.

This was the billionth dress she had tried on today, or least it felt like it, and she was more than a little unsure that she wouldn't find one she was happy with. She sashayed over to the mirror to see her reflection as Charlotte fixed her hair from behind. She smiled broadly: this was the one. She just knew it. The strapless dress with an empire line sat perfectly above her stomach and the satin flow fell softly to the floor. A silver embroidering in the bodice gave it a regal appearance and she felt so relaxed wearing it. She could already imagine herself marrying Sully in it. This was definitely the one.

"I love it," she beamed as she managed a small twirl, admiring the dress from all angles.

Elizabeth somehow convinced Michaela to let her buy the dress, as tradition dictated, so they were now on their way home. "Oh my dear, soon you'll be a married woman", Elizabeth said happily as they drove along.

Michaela only nodded. The finality of it all, suddenly gripping her body with nervousness. She had dreamt of this day for so long and now it was just around the corner. It wasn't that she was unprepared, but the fact that she would soon be Sully's wife and she would have a husband, felt exhilarating and scary all at once.

The trio pulled up at the clinic to drop off Charlotte. "Are you sure you don't want to eat with us, Charlotte?" Michaela asked.

"Not today Dr Mike. I'll see you on Monday. Better get in and make sure Colleen and Brain haven't injured each other," she laughed.

"Alright then. Thank you for all your help today, I really appreciate it."

As they pulled away from the curb Michaela heard her mother mumble something under her breath, and her brow furrowed in a deep frown.

"What is it, mother?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing... Well actually," Elizabeth inhaled a deep breath before continuing.

"What?" Michaela urged.

"I just keep thinking... I'm seeing... David."

Michaela's hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel in disbelief. Could it be?

"You too?" she asked.

"What?" said Elizabeth, feeling more than surprised at her revelation.

"I keep thinking I'm seeing him too, at least four times this week. Actually every time I've been with you," Michaela said.

They stared at each other, both not knowing what to make of it. "Maybe we should tell Sully," suggested Michaela. "He might know what to do."

Michaela dropped Elizabeth off at her hotel and continued on home. She filled Sully in on what had happened. He wasn't sure what to make of it. None of them did. What did it all mean? Was David actually here and watching them? Watching Elizabeth? She had seen him more times than anyone, and Michaela had been with her mother each time she had seen him. But he surely wouldn't do anything, maybe he was just here on business and their paths just happen to cross. In any case there wasn't much they could do about it, just keep their eyes open.

.....................................................................................

There was no stopping time as it raced towards their wedding day. Michaela lay in a strange bed this morning. She and Sully hadn't seen each other at all since yesterday morning, agreeing to spend the night apart. She had stayed at the hotel with her mother, and Sully at home. This was the first night they had spent apart since they had met,apart from her late shifts at the hospital, but this was so different and she missed him already.

As the morning sun streaked through the room, Michaela felt a wave of excitement rush through her. Today she would be married. Before she even had time to complete her thoughts, the door burst open and the room was filled with chatter and giggles. Michaela sat upright in bed watching as she was surrounded by her closest friends. Each of them was in a frenzy of their own carrying all sorts of things as they ushered her from the bed and into the bathroom. Michaela had no choice but to follow their lead, as she began what was sure to be a truly exhausting yet exhilarating day.

She took her time in the shower, giving herself the chance to wake up a little more. But it wasn't long before she heard the determined calls from her mother from the other side. She slipped out of the shower and into her robe looking at her reflection in the mirror. Never had she been more excited than right now. In just a few hours she would be Mrs. Michaela Quinn-Sully. Just the thought brought tears of joy to her eyes. Her mind went instantly to Sully and how she missed him.

Elizabeth had the door ajar and noticed the tears fall. "Now now," she comforted, rubbing her hand over her daughters back. "There's no time for tears today. We have a wedding to prepare for."

Michaela smiled sweetly and dabbed away the moisture still lingering on her face. She inhaled a deep breath and turned to her mother. "Well then, let's get started," she sais.


	24. Chapter 24

Things hadn't gone as he had hoped, but he wasn't about to change his mind or his plan, he would still get his revenge in the end. He had returned to Boston only briefly since the fall out with Elizabeth, to take a leave of absence from work. He came up with a story of taking a holiday overseas and would be ready to return to his position within a few weeks. No-one had even questioned him as he set off that same day.

Since then he had watched Elizabeth Quinn's every move, and was sure she had seen him lurking behind buildings and such. At first he had tried to hide away from her, but soon realised how much more intimidated she became each time she did see him. And that was exactly what he wanted, to see her on edge, down off her high horse and helpless against his torments. She had humiliated him and he wouldn't stand for that.

He stood across the street as he watched the gaggle of women heading into the hotel. He knew Michaela would be married today, and for her sake alone he decided not to go ahead with his plan straight away. After all, following today she would no longer have a mother in her life, so at least she would have the memory of this day.

.........................................................................................

"There, all done," said Colleen as she finished painting the last of Michaela's nails.

"It looks great, Dr. Mike," Charlotte said. Michaela nodded in agreement as she blew on her nails to set the polish. "They really do; you've done an excellent job. Thank you," said Michaela admiring the handiwork.

"Alright, no time to waste, come sit over here Dr. Mike," ushered Grace clapping her hands. "We gotta get that untamed hair of yours up into somethin' so stylish, it'll knock Sully off of his feet," she grinned.

Michaela moved over to the chair Grace indicated, rubbing her belly on the way. "Not too much longer and your little one will be here," Abigail said in a mournful tone, watching Michaela closely.

If she hadn't noticed it before Michaela noticed it now; the way Abigail spoke about the baby almost wistfully, the longing looks and the sadness in her eyes. Each moment came flashing to her mind as she recognized that something wasn't quite right. She made a quick excuse to the other women and grabbed Abigail's hand, leading her swiftly into the bathroom.

After closing the door behind them Michaela began, "Abi, is everything alright?" she asked. Confused at what Michaela was referring to she simply shrugged, "Of course".

But the look in her friend's eyes told Abigail she knew something more. She had tried to hide her feelings all this time; she didn't want Michaela to have to curb her excitement around her. But there was no sidestepping it this time.

Not fooled by her attempt to cover up the situation, Michaela continued cutting straight to the point, "You know you are so lucky. You have a man that loves you dearly and would do anything for you. Maybe one day soon you might get married and have children too," she smiled encouragingly.

Abigails face turned down at her words, knowing there was no escaping the truth. She spoke very quietly as she said, "That's just it Dr Mike. I... can't ever have children. I have a medical condition that doesn't allow me to carry a baby."

Michaela embraced her friend, she had expexted to hear something like that, but knowing how hard it must have been to reveal her most intimate problem, she couldn't help but feel for her. They spoke a little longer about it and what had happened when Abigail had found out. It was a distressing story that pulled at Michaela's heart. It seemed as though Abigail had no choice but to accept it, but it didn't stop her feeling the pain of it. Steeling herself for the moment Abigail stood and said a little more cheerfully, "Now, that's enough of that. C'mon, we still have so much to do. Let's get back out there," she said practically dragging Michaela through the doorway to the awaiting group.

In what seemed like only minutes, Michaela was ready; hair, make-up and dress. Her bridesmaids Colleen, Abigail and Grace were dressed in their matching blue satin dresses. And Charlotte, who was her maid of honour, was just finishing securing Michaela's veil. All of the women stood back admiring the beautiful bride, gasping and gushing over her.

Michaela's breathing had become rapid since checking her reflection in the mirror, and she felt an unusual sensation flowing through her entire body. Her heart was racing and she started to feel dizzy, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the touch.

"Just breathe, sweetheart. Nice deep breaths. It's just a few nerves, that's all," said Elizabeth, gently rubbing her arm to calm her.

Michaela looked into the eyes of her mother and felt so at ease; the serenity displayed within, instantly settled her. She looked around the room; all eyes were on her and her breathing returned to normal. A smile spread across her face as she announced, "I'm ready".

...................................................................................

Sully stood nervously in the field behind the house. The yard looked like a scene out of a fairy tale, decorated with flowers and ribbons in every direction. A large marquee was set up with chairs and tables to seat all their guests and a band had set themselves close by. As far as weddings went it was all a bit too fancy for Sully, but he was willing to accept anything that made Michaela happy, and as long as he got to have Michaela by his side today, he considered himself a very lucky man.

Fortunately Michaela knew him well enough to not make him wear a full tuxedo or suit today and so he stood dressed in a simple vest over a crisp white shirt. His best man Daniel, and the other groomsmen Robert E. and Cloud Dancing, stood by his side. His hands hand been sweating since he left the house, and as he wiped them again on his trousers, Daniel gave him a hardy slap on the back and laughed, "Don't let them nerves get the best of ya. Won't be long now, she'll be here."

Sully nodded at his friend, still unable to shake the jittery feeling. He was about to ask Robert E. the time again when he was distracted by a far off rumble. He followed the noise with his eyes, and he felt the legion of butterflies in his stomach take flight. She was here. He took a deep breath to steady his heart, and found himself wanting to grab hold of something just to keep his balance. As if reading his mind Cloud Dancing stepped up and laid a hand on his shoulder. Sully smiled in recognition of his support.

The music had started playing and the bridesmaids, including Brian as the ring bearer, had already begun their walk toward the front, but Sully wasn't aware of any of it. The moment he saw Michaela through the crowd his eyes never left her. His heart was pounding wildly inside his chest and his blue eyes shone with a heavenly brightness as he caught a glimpse beneath the veil, his beautiful bride.

Michaela was thankful for her mother's arm leading her down the make shift aisle. She was sure that if she tried to walk alone she would end up crumpling into a heap on the ground. She held tight to her simple bouquet of lilies as she tried to catch sight of Sully. But with everyone moving in front, she couldn't see him at all. Providence stepped in and the crowd parted. Her eyes locked with Sully's and she finally breathed. His eyes seemed to draw her in, and before she knew it she was at his side. He reached out for her hand and she gracefully placed it in his.

..............................................................................

Unlike the decorations, the ceremony was simple and beautiful. There was not a dry eye among the guests when the two confessed their love and commitment for one another. They sealed their devotion with a kiss and held one another securely as everyone cheered. A nervous laughter escaped them both, releasing unknown tension and allowing them to completely enjoy their special moment.

They moved themselves down the aisle, receiving congratulations and hugs as they went, and the band struck up the next tune for the afternoon. The day passed by in joyful activity, with the two unable to separate themselves from each other. It was a momentous day in their life and they would never forget it.

When the time came for the couple to depart to their honeymoon, it was none too soon for Sully. As much as he had enjoyed himself at the reception he couldn't wait to be alone with Michaela as soon as possible. As they stepped into the back of the limo and closed the door, Sully quickly pulled Michaela to him, kissing her passionately. She responded in kind and when they finally broke apart Michaela spoke first. "Well Mr. Sully, if all of your kisses are going to be this good, I'm glad I decided to marry you today," she said playfully.

Sully grinned at her words. "Anything for my wife," he said pulling her back in for another kiss.

...........................................................................

The limo travelled out of the city limits to their honeymoon destination; The Woodland Resort and Spa. They had both chosen this place for their time away, knowing they preferred to stay in a secluded spot, but indulge in some luxury at the same time. It was a breathtaking area where each guest was given their own private dwelling amongst the woodlands of the resort. Sully carried his giggling wife over the threshold of their cabin and closed the door with his foot behind them.

They both gazed around the cosy room and immediately their attention was drawn to the large bed that stood in the next room, an ornate four poster with veils of fine lace flowing over the edges. Making their way to it they both felt the final remaining tension and passion that had built up in the day, begging to be released. It was a force they couldn't control and didn't want to.

Sully sat Michaela on the bed gently removing her veil and placing it over a nearby chair, his vest soon followed. He leaned down placing his hands either side of her and kissed her lips softly before moving behind to unfasten her dress. It slipped easily from her shoulders and she stood to let it fall to the ground, baring her intimate lingerie. Sully sucked in a short breath at the site and instantly felt his body grow warm. Michaela stepped into him slowly unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the exposed flesh. She watched Sully's body flush with desire as she continued, until his shirt joined the pile. Sully's head lolled back as she caressed his muscular torso, her soft touches sending that familiar tingle all over his body.

He reached out holding her by the waist and leaned in kissing her neck, his tongue tasting her sweet skin, then trailing down to her collarbone. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed, lying down beside her. Their actions became more and more sensual; hands touching bodies, lips on heated skin, hearts racing, breathing erratic and all the while the passion building to uncontrollable delights.

They made love over and over, giving themselves completely to one another, as husband and wife.


	25. Chapter 25

The official honeymoon had ended, but as Michaela lay in the arms of her husband she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness surge through her. She stroked Sully's arm as it lay draped across her rounded midsection and let her fingers linger over the gold band that fit snugly on his finger.

"Still feels funny," he spoke softly, nuzzling into her neck from behind.

"I thought you were still sleeping," Michaela said smiling. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope, wasn't you," he said rolling her gently to face him and kissing her soundly. "The baby was kickin' my hand when it was layin' on your stomach," his eyes indicated the swell between them and they both let out a laugh.

"Now you know what it feels like for me every morning, "she grinned.

"Real active today huh?" he asked running his hand over her belly.

Michaela chuckled as she stroked his hair back from his face, "Like you wouldn't believe."

Their eyes met, desire flecked in each of them and she leaned in to kiss him. Sully pulled the rug up over them as they snuggled down into the bed together giggling. Their attempt for a passionate morning however, was interrupted by a continuous knock at the door. Sully tossed back the covers and reached for his pants, he made a dash for the door as another knock was heard. "Comin'!" he called checking his watch, wondering who would be here at such an early hour.

He opened the door to a very wet Elizabeth. The newlyweds we so enthralled in each other, they hadn't even realised that it had been pouring with rain all morning. Elizabeth's demeanour was not what you would call a pleasant one at this moment, and so Sully quickly ushered her inside, offering her a warm cup of tea. "What brings ya here so early this mornin', Mrs. Quinn?" he questioned, reaching for a shirt that was strewn over a nearby chair.

She wiped her face with a cloth Sully had given her and said, "This is my last day in Colorado Springs Mr. Sully. Tomorrow I return to Boston, and I wanted to spend the remainder of my time with my daughter. And please, call me Elizabeth."

He nodded in response and continued, "You're really leavin'? Michaela's gonna miss you. I will too."

"Yes, I'm sure you will Mr Sully," she smiled playfully, knowing how far they had come since their first meeting.

Sully handed her the tea and excused himself as he moved to the bedroom to get Michaela. Michaela slowly made her way to the kitchen, with Sully following close behind. Elizabeth stood and embraced Michaela, beaming at her pregnant belly, and the size it had grown to. She was so proud of how well she was progressing.

As the two women took their seats at the table, Sully remained standing making a tea for Michaela, and then leaned against the kitchen cupboards, listening as the two chatted endlessly. The discussion lasted most of the morning with Sully eventually having moved himself to the shed; Michaela had laughed as he tried to sneak away unnoticed.

By lunchtime Elizabeth had returned to the hotel, but only after Michaela and Sully had persuaded her to visit again this evening for a farewell dinner. Elizabeth had promised she wouldn't miss it, that and returning promptly for the birth of her newest grandchild in a few weeks time.

...........................................................................................

The food had been ready for over an hour and still Elizabeth hadn't shown. Michaela had phoned the hotel several times but they didn't have any new information for her. Elizabeth had left some time ago and they hadn't seen her since. Michaela's nerves were starting to get the best of her, and she had begun pacing up and down the corridor, with the phone gripped tightly in her hand.

Sully had called around to all of their friends, in the unlikely event that they had heard from or seen Elizabeth recently. All of them had given negative responses, and so Sully had to inform Michaela that his searches had been unsuccessful.

He couldn't bare the look on her face so they immediately headed out to the hotel to speak directly with the staff. On their arrival they were greeted by the doorman. Recognizing them he greeted them with a courteous nod, "Good evening, Dr. Quinn, Mr. Sully."

"Evenin'," Sully said quickly before following his wife inside. They moved to the reception desk and asked to speak with the manager. He promptly responded to their request, but it was to no avail. He didn't have any new information for them, but suggested speaking to the doorman, thinking he might be able to help.

It was a long shot, but they questioned the young doorman anyway. After taking note of his name badge and setting him aside Michaela started. "Reggie, please tell us if you remember anything from when my mother left the hotel."

"Of course, Dr. Quinn," he answered politely. He looked into the heavens as though searching for the memory and they watched as his eyes lit up at the recollection. He spoke softly, "Mrs. Quinn had just asked me to hail a taxi. She told me she was on her way out for dinner, seemed pretty excited about it," he smiled and Michaela returned it urging him on.

He pointed to a spot across the road and continued, "Before I could get one, she excused herself and headed across there. Said she'd be right back, but that was the last I saw of her. I did see a cab on that side though, so I figured maybe she was in a hurry and took that one. I'm sorry, that's all I know," he spoke apologetically.

Michaela laid her hands on her stomach and her face told Sully that she was as troubled as he was by this report. They quickly headed across the road to the spot Reggie had indicated, searching for any clue as to what Elizabeth might have been doing. Sully scanned the ground, finding it hard to see in the dim light from the street lamp; Michaela looking into the windows of nearby cars.

"Michaela," Sully called. She immediately turned to see Sully holding something in his hands. Sully covered most of the distance holding out the item out to her. It was a torn piece of paper that had been crumpled into a small ball. Sully swallowed as he watched for Michaela's reaction to the print on the tiny piece. In the top corner were the details of the hotel, it was addressed to David, and the most alarming part was at the bottom, a signature, unmistakably Elizabeth Quinn's. And not in the elegant neatness she usually wrote with, it was more of a rushed scrawl.

Michaela looked up into Sully's eyes, seeking reassurance that her mind was on the wrong track. But her fears were only confirmed as he took a deep breath and embraced her consolingly. David had her!

.....................................................................................

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sully, there's nothing we can do until she's been officially missing for twenty four hours," said an ignorant police officer. He continued quickly when he saw the look of anger flash across her face, "But if you give me some time, I'll look into it and I'll let you know if I dig anything up. You say this note here is a clue?"

"Yes, like I said before-"

"It's alright, I got it, she wouldn't have her name on there for no reason," he said holding his hands up defensively.

Sully stroked Michaela's back trying to comfort her and turned to the officer saying, "Thanks, we'd appreciate anything you can do."

He knew it was pointless in going to the police yet, but he needed to try something, anything. He sighed as they walked back outside, holding Michaela close then helping her into the car. They both sat in silence for a while, organising their thoughts; Michaela's mind running through every possible scenario, questioning why David would do something like this.

The drive home was a mixture of tears and anger for Michaela. Not knowing what to feel, or how to express it. Sully tried to console her as best as he could, but he knew what an emotional roller coaster she was on. He was experiencing it himself. He felt completely helpless, not even knowing where to start.

On arriving home, they were met by Daniel and Abigail, the Coopers and Grace and Robert E. Sully couldn't help but feel relief at knowing his friends were right there with them. Charlotte embraced Michaela and soothed her weary friend with some comforting words. Abigail linked her arm with Michaela, assuring her they were all in this together. Michaela smiled and nodded, tears welling in her eyes. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. She would have to be strong; after all they didn't even know what had happened, if anything.

The group sat solemnly in the lounge room of the Sully residence, each taking their turn speaking encouragingly to the group. No one wanted to see anything to happen to Elizabeth. Despite her exasperating first encounters with them all, she had become a part of their lives, and they wanted her to be safe.

Sully jumped up to the phone ringing loudly through the quiet of the house, as outside daylight was creeping its way over the landscape. Everyone looked on expectantly, knowing Daniel had made as many calls as possible to just about every connection he could think of, and by the look on Sully's face something had come of it.

He hung up the phone and spoke quickly, his eyes never leaving Michaela as he said, "That was the police. They've had their detectives on the case all night. Apparently a call from the Mayor in the middle of the night gave them more incentive to find out what's happened."

He stooped to kneel in front of Michaela clasping her hands in his, and rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hand. "They chased down a couple of eye witnesses that saw someone matching David's description; they saw him headed out to the woodlands. But they don't know exactly where, just the track he took into it. It's gonna take 'em some time to find him."

Michaela's eyes welled with tears at the news, not that it was completely upsetting but just that there was any news at all. It gave her a hope that her mother could in fact be found. She hardly had time to register any further thought as Sully moved from his position on the floor and began rummaging through cupboards and cabinets, stuffing a bag with some equipment.

"What are you doing, Sully?" Robert E. asked as he stood stretching his legs.

"I'm gonna go find her myself," he answered not bothering to look up from his task.

Daniel stepped up to him and laid his hand on Sully's shoulder, "You're what?" he asked in disbelief. Echoes of the question were heard from around the room and Sully finally ceased the activity and stood quietly in place. Michaela approached him and he said softly just for her, "I know this area better than anyone, I've been in and out of those woods for years and can take care of myself. I know I can find her."

"Sully, it's not just the woods out there. David obviously has some sort of vendetta against our family, I don't want you getting hurt."

Daniel couldn't hold back any longer and had to intrude on the private conversation, "Well, you're not going out alone. I'm comin' with you."

"Me too," added Robert E.

The support from his friends was met with an appreciative nod, and as the men began sorting through the necessary gear they would need, the women flocked to Michaela, trying to settle her nerves.


	26. Chapter 26

Elizabeth lay deathly still, too frightened to move her stiff and sore body; her arms unwillingly stretched out in front of her. She felt the searing pain from the rope that was binding her wrists together and how it began to cut its way deeper into her flesh at the slightest movement. She didn't know how long she had been like this, but she knew she was alone. Her eyes refused to cooperate as her mind tried to convince them to open and take in her surrounds. But the fear was too strong.

The wind began howling around her, and she knew she had to do something, and now. _Open your eyes Elizabeth! You have to try, you have to get home, you have to survive!_ Her dry gritty eyes opened slowly and she tried hard to focus. Her head spun as her eyes gained some strength, noticing she had been abandoned in a place she no longer recognised.

She groaned at the tenderness of every one of her muscles that gripped her as she tried to pull herself up into a more comfortable position. Her pounding head was no match for the pounding of her heart, as she carefully searched the area for any sign of _him_. Her shaky exhale marked the relief at his absence.

Looking down she saw her arms were scratched and scraped badly, and she winced at the memory of being dragged through the bushes. By that point she had given up her struggle, all her efforts had been in vain and her mind had mercifully allowed her to slip away to block out the pain. The tears fell freely as the ache within her increased to an almost unbearable level. Curling her hands into fists and clenching her jaw, it was all she could do not to cry out in despair.

Trying to distract herself, she looked around taking in her surroundings, shrubs and trees the staple of the area, obviously a part of the woods that surrounded the town. Leaves littered the dirt floor and she could hear the sound of the small insects chirping to each other. She had never been one to enjoy nature in any form, and now she was forced to endure its mocking tones, as she sat helplessly at its feet.

Several minutes passed and somehow she managed to free her hands from the tight rope that held her in place. She had been shackled to a tree, obviously in an attempt to keep her secured to this particular spot. One of the many despicable things she had endured in the last few hours. But why? Why did he do this? Why was she here? If only she knew. The only thing she remembered was the hate she saw in his eyes, and the venomous timbre of his voice, the mask he wore hid everything else. But there was something...

....................................................................................

Daniel walked to the gate of the horse yard, leading out the three horses that had been saddled and packed with all of their gear. Robert E. met him and took the reins tying them to the hitching post as he double checked the knots on their packs. It was a sombre moment in which each person said their goodbyes, embracing one another as their thoughts lingered on what was to come. But no-one could stop the feelings of fear that rose in Michaela as Sully held her tightly to him.

If it weren't for his arms cradling her, she knew she would most certainly burst into tears. But his presence seemed to soothe her, and his whispers in her ear flooded her with calm. He pulled back slowly to look at her face and gently tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Ya ok?" he asked, tracing her cheek with his thumb as he stared deeply into her saddened eyes.

"I will be. As soon as you and mother are back home" she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his caress. Sully leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips and not wanting it to end, Michaela drew him in, her hands cupping his face, holding him close to her. Their kiss was one of hope, of love and of passion, until Sully reluctantly pulled away, grasping Michaela's hands in his. He kissed them both, as though leaving her with a small piece of himself until his return. She feigned a smile so as not to send him away with the thought that she would be too upset.

Charlotte scooped her arm through Michaela's as Sully moved away and mounted his horse. Abigail took her place beside Charlotte and Grace grasped onto Michaela's other arm as the women waved the men on their way. It was the final look that Sully gave Michaela before he rode away that lifted her spirits. A look of complete determination that seemed to penetrate to her very being; somehow everything would be ok. She even produced a real smile as she noted the proud stature of Wolf as he followed behind the men on their undertaking.

...........................................................................

Elizabeth had managed to sit herself against a large tree, easing for the moment the pain that seemed unending. Her mouth was begging to be quenched, and she prayed for what must have been the millionth time that day. Through the sounds of the woods she heard a familiar noise. One she remembered hearing at Sully and Michaela's, the sound of the creek flowing by. The memory of her and Michaela strolling through the field near the creek calmed her slightly, until it faded back to where it came.

The noise didn't cease though, and it was a sudden realisation that bought her out of the daze she was in. Maybe there was a creek nearby; after all she could hear it; it couldn't be far. Her body urged her on as if it were controlled by someone else. _This must be what they call survival instinct_, Elizabeth mused grimly to herself. She clawed her way to standing, but on taking her first step fell abruptly to the floor again.

This time she couldn't hold back the cry as she hit the ground, a sickening jolt felt against her side. She had landed on a large rock and the force had caused one of her ribs to break, winding her in the process. Her ankle, the culprit for the fall was either broken or badly sprained. She didn't feel it earlier as she had leaned most of her weight against the tree, and now she had no way of moving around with her body like this. She tried to steady her rapid breathing by taking long deep breaths, concentrating on the actions of bringing in the air in through her nose and out of her mouth.

After some time of settling herself, she was more determined than ever to find that water, however long it took. As fate would have it, she saw she was on a steady downward slope, and was able to drag herself oh so carefully to where she thought the sound was coming from. She clutched at her side as she made her way, looking up to see that she had thankfully found a gentle flowing stream. She plunged her sore hands into the cool water, bringing it to her parched lips with an unmatched velocity. Her body welcomed the refreshment and she felt it slowly beginning to strengthen with each mouthful she took.

Only after having her fill did she notice the rain starting to fall. Again as if someone were controlling her, her eyes searched out a shelter, and found a dead tree that had fallen to the ground creating a crude cave like structure. She moved her way toward it and snuggled into the back, out of the impending weather; never more grateful to be amongst a large pile of leaves for cover. If Elizabeth had turned her head during the final light of the day, toward the horizon, she would have noticed the glint that bounced off the binoculars in _his_ hands; the inflamed red eyes watching her from a distance. The mouth turned upward in a gnarled expression of glee. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at how good his revenge felt, it made him want it even more; to _do_ even more.

........................................................................

Wolf led the way over yet another hill. He hadn't picked up a scent yet, but had taken joyously to the opportunity of being trusted with a search for his master. His nose sniffled around the grass and shrubs of the area and his feet carried him swiftly over the abounding obstacles. A short whistle from Sully called him back from his mission and he returned to reunite with the group. Sully had dismounted from his horse to greet the dog with a friendly pat, then indicated to the others with a nod towards the sky "We better set up for the night, it's gonna be dark real soon"

"Yeah good idea" agreed Robert E. getting down from his horse. He untied the bags from the horse and threw them next to a shrub close by. Daniel stayed on his horse as he looked at the surrounds, his eyes following the rise and fall of the mountainous landscape before them. "Ya think we got a chance in findin' her Sully?" he asked looking at his friend.

After searching all day Sully had hoped they would have found any sort of clue as to where she might be. But they hadn't found anything and he was feeling a little disheartened, but he wasn't about to give up.

"We can find her. I know we can. We gotta. It'd kill Michaela if anythin' happened to her. I can't let that happen". He searched his friends' eyes and Daniel nodded in reassurance.

"We'll find her then" he said matter-of-factly.

They sat around a small fire that evening making plans of the area they would search the following day. They had covered quite a large area today between them and had even crossed paths with a police search team earlier on. They were given a plan of their search map and so were able to keep from overlapping. Still there was so much more to explore.

Sully laid on his mat later that night, having trouble sleeping. His mind continuously wandering back to Michaela, hoping she was alright. He knew it wasn't the best time to be leaving her with the baby being due soon, especially under these conditions, but he couldn't sit back knowing that the reason for her concern was something he could at least try and help with. He yawned again, his body telling him what his mind couldn't, he needed to rest. He closed his eyes, sending thoughts of his wife into the night sky, placing her in the care of anyone that would watch over her.

.........................................................................................

Michaela stood up out of bed and walked to the window. She watched a shooting star cross the darkened sky and made a wish on it, just as she did when she was a child. She sighed knowing it wasn't wishing that would bring her family home to her. Her thoughts turned to her husband, wondering where he was. He had given them a rough outline of where they would be searching and she had diligently studied it all night, in the event that... well she wouldn't think of that now. Grace had assured her that neither Robert E. nor Daniel would let anything happen to him, or each other. She knew Sully would come home safely, she could feel it, as though he were already here.

She rubbed her belly as she climbed back into bed. The ache in her chest hadn't left her from the moment she knew her mother was missing. And she knew it wouldn't leave until they had found her...one way or another. She prayed fervently for the safe return of those she loved, as she drifted into a fitful sleep. Outside her room Abigail crept quietly away, joining the others in the lounge once more.

"She's asleep now" she whispered, tugging her blanket around her as she took her place on the sofa.

"That's good. That girl needs all the rest she can get," said Grace.

"We're gotta try and keep her as calm as possible" added Charlotte. She stroked Brains hair out of his face as he slept next to her on their makeshift bed on the floor. "She certainly knows how to get herself worked up, and that's not gonna be good for the baby"

The women all nodded in agreement as they planned how they were going to keep the now sleeping mother at ease.


	27. Chapter 27

Daniel, Sully and Robert E. were up before dawn, readying to ride out as the sun came up. Wolf was ready for a new start today and as Sully gave him the scent he was looking for, he bounded up to the nearest hill sniffing high in the air. He barked and Sully immediately took notice. His heart beat fast knowing this bark was completely different to the ones heard yesterday. This one meant he had found something.

Sully didn't even bother mounting his horse, but instead ran to the place where Wolf now stood. The dog sat proudly by his find, not knowing exactly what it was, but that it was what his master was looking for. Sully reached out and grasped the object in his hand as Robert E. and Daniel appeared behind him.

All three of them were breathing heavily after the run, and they looked at the shoe Sully held in his hand. "Is it Elizabeth's?" asked Daniel as he took the item from Sully's hand searching for any markings that might indicate who it belonged to.

"It has to be. Wolf wouldn't have brought us here if it wasn't," said Robert E. Sully nodded in agreement, his eyes already scanning the area for something more. But nothing else was to be found.

"C'mon, let's get back to the horses and get movin'. At least we know we're headin' in the right direction," Sully said.

The three men made their way back to the horses, Sully gratefully patting Wolf as he pounced beside him. Sully gave Wolf the scent once more and they rode off into the woods in search of his mother in law. Only an hour later they came upon an old cabin that looked like it had been there since the beginning of time. But there it stood, in defiance of its age and its surroundings. Robert E. jumped down from his horse and stepped inside to take a look.

He took a quick glance around the tiny place and turned to tell Daniel and Sully that no-one had used this place in a long while, when the building gave up under the pressure of an intruder and the beams supporting the roof caved in, trapping Robert E. underneath. He yelled in pain as his shoulder took the full force of the falling wood, and even more so when he felt the arms of his friends pulling him from the wreckage.

"Robert E. you alright?" asked Daniel frantically moving the last of the timber off of his body. Robert E. managed a grunt of annoyance and nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I busted my collar bone," he said reaching for the offending shoulder.

Sully went to his horse and removed the first aid kit Michaela had packed for him. He took out a sling and tied it in place over the shoulder. Robert E. flinched at the action and gritted his teeth until Sully was done. "Lucky it's your wife that's the doctor" he laughed as the pain subsided. "Don't think I could handle much more of your helping me"

Sully grinned at him, and Daniel let out a laugh. They sat for while discussing their options. All of them deciding it would be better if Robert E. returned home by himself and Daniel and Sully continued looking. It was no more than a day's ride for Robert E. and he wouldn't have to stop as much as they had been.

They farewelled Robert E. sending along enough of the pain killers from the medical kit to get him home. Finally continuing through the woods Daniel and Sully came to a stream, and after searching the map they decided to follow it in the hopes that Elizabeth may be near it too.

...........................................................................................................

Elizabeth woke that morning to the sound of the babbling water, coursing by. The rain from that night had managed to work its way through her shelter and if possible she felt even worse than when she had woken yesterday. She was soaked, tired and extremely sore. But she would not be beaten, and was determined to somehow get herself out of this mess.

Her dreams were filled with _him_ all night, as though a record stuck on a loop. She saw the hotel and someone wave her across the street anxiously. She saw herself being thrown into the back of a car and gagged in one fluid motion. The door was locked and her hands bound together but she saw a piece of paper and pen on the floor. By the time the man had gotten into the drivers' seat she had signed her name on the paper and slipped it through the crack in the window.

She hoped if anyone found it, that it could somehow help her. She was amazed she had had the notion to do it at all. They drove for what seemed to be hours, but who knew how long it had been. All sense of time was lost the moment she was taken.

When the car finally stopped, the fear inside her welled up and she pleaded with her captor to release her. But her muffled voice couldn't be heard. Instead she was forcibly thrown from the car to the ground, a mixture of being shoved, dragged and kicked until she could no longer go on.

He had said he wanted her to suffer. He wanted his revenge. But he didn't say why and she didn't dare to ask. She tried to understand, what had she done? That it would warrant this sort of retribution. Her dreams played over and over each time waking up in fear at his mocking laughter.

Elizabeth had crawled out of her hovel to search for some sunlight. He shivering body had become weaker over night and the chill of the air this morning wasn't helping. Her lungs ached with every laboured breathe. She wasn't sure how much more she could endure and there didn't seem to be any end in sight. Despair held its tight hold over her as she clambered weakly out to a small clearing. Her body was shaking with sobs but she tried hard to hold them back.

It was a voice that ultimately shattered her resolve "So Elizabeth, I trust you slept well" he laughed. Elizabeth froze in place, her eyes looked upward following the shadow that fell over her.

"David!" she gasped. Her weakened arms tried desperately to grab on to him but he stepped out of reach and knelt down in front of her. His scornful eyes locking with hers. He shook his head seeing how pathetic she looked. "I thought you'd at least last another night Elizabeth. But by the look of things well... not too much longer I guess"

"David please...why?"she begged between sobs.

"Don't you remember Elizabeth? Surely when you ruin someone's dream you must feel the slightest bit of remorse?" he spat angrily standing to his full height and he began pacing. "I had so many plans, and you ripped them out from me without a care!" he yelled, his face turning red with anger. His boot kicked into the soil covering Elizabeth with a cloud of dirt. She gasped for a clean breath of air as she wiped the dirt from her eyes. She could hardly breathe for the pain and fear had taken control once again, and all she could do was cry.

David stood back, an evil grin spreading across his face, watching her like this satisfied him to no end. He knew there was no turning back now, and if he was honest he didn't care. Elizabeth's sobs had quietened now, her body unable to maintain her desperate cries for help. She looked at the man that she thought she knew, there was no sign of that man here, and it made her shiver in fright. David produced a knife from behind his back, and it's reflection of the sun stung her eyes.

All she could do was close her eyes and pray. Her heart drummed loudly in her ears and her breathing had all but ceased as she waited for the inevitable. David's heart was thumping loudly as he approached the woman who had destroyed his dreams. He felt no sympathy for her, no regrets or compassion. It was as if he was standing back watching himself take those final steps toward her, and he had no control over his movements.

It wasn't until he heard a noise behind him, did he come back to reality. He stilled himself listening intently. There was definitely something there. Barking. It was barking. Then he heard voices. His feet stumbled and tripped as he tried to escape the intruders. But they couldn't seem to carry him fast enough as the shrieks from his captive become more audible. Elizabeth had heard the sounds too, and she knew it was now or never. With all the strength she had in her she cried out.

......................................................................................................

Sully and Daniel had been following Wolf for some time now. The dog had picked up a scent a while back and they had been hastily making their way through the maze of trees and shrubs. When Wolf started barking the men exchanged a look between them. Somehow they knew this was it. Then they heard the scream. It was low and rasping, and held a tone of desperation.

They nudged the horses into a run as Wolf picked up speed. They followed him over the final hill and Sully jumped of his horse before it even had time to stop. He stooped down and pulled Elizabeth gently against him.

"Elizabeth. Ya ok? It's alright, we're here now" he soothed. Elizabeth only nodded her head, as the sobbing took over her body once again. Daniel came up with the medical kit in hand; he had already begun tending to the many wounds on her arms. She winced as he applied bandages to the open cuts. It seemed to pull her out of her state of shock and she managed a few words "Sully... he was just here. It was David. He ran away when we heard you...he had a knife, I..."

Sully couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had suspected it was David but to hear it plainly made him feel sick. How could anyone do this to another human being? His instinct kicked in almost immediately and he laid Elizabeth down gently as he looked back at Daniel.

"You go. I'll take care of Elizabeth. Be careful Sully" he called as Sully ran in the direction Elizabeth indicated, with Wolf at his heels. His brisk pace soon brought him to a small clearing and he felt every muscle in his body clench when he caught sight of some-one duck behind a small tree. He slowed his pace and yelled "Show yourself David. I know you're here!"

He stopped in place and waited a moment before calling again "David!"It was at that moment that David revealed himself. He sauntered his way toward Sully, still brandishing the knife he had threatened Elizabeth with. Sully's eyes never left his opponents, but he saw the glimmer of the blade as it swished back and forth in David's hands. "You don't wanna do this David" Sully tried to convince him. But David couldn't be swayed, things had gone too far to stop now.

"There's nothing you or anyone can do Sully. Elizabeth will get what she deserves, and now that you have interfered, you'll have to go too" he smirked. "But don't worry, once you're gone I'll look after Michaela, oh and the baby"

He lunged forward with the knife and sliced through the air, the tip of the blade etching its way across Sully's abdomen. The adrenalin surged through Sully's body and he found himself striking back at David, grasping at the hand holding the knife. The force knocked them both of their feet and they tumbled to the ground.

As they scrambled in the dirt, voices rang out from every direction. Police officers wielding their pistols surrounded the pair. The distraction was enough for David to get the upper hand held Sully by the throat. He managed to lift the knife high into the air and as if in slow motion several things happened; Robert E. emerged from behind an officer calling out a warning to Sully, an officer fired his gun, and both Sully and David slumped to the ground.


	28. Chapter 28

An eerie silence held everyone in place; no-one was sure of what had just happened. Daniel broke through the line of police, rushing to Sully who lay motionless. He shoved David aside and noticed the pool of blood that had soaked through Sully's shirt.

"Sully!" he shouted as he shook his friend, trying to find where the blood was coming from. He looked back to the police, his face begging for an explanation. The young officer who had fired his weapon looked dumbfounded as their medic ran hearing a loud groan, Daniel quickly turned his attention back to Sully. His eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times, focusing on his friend leaning over him. Relief spread across Daniel's face as he watched him coming to.

"Sully, what happened? I thought... all this blood!"Sully, only now recognising the blood strewn across his clothing, numbly felt his chest for any injury saying, "It's not me, but my head is killin' me." He moaned as Daniel pulled him to his feet.

Looking down over David's still body, they could clearly see the bullet wound in his chest. The medic had given up his task of trying to find life, and Sully was thankful that this hadn't been his fate. The police officers had stepped up to take charge of the situation, and Sully was made to sit so the medic could examine him. His stomach only had a superficial cut and his head a small laceration from hitting a rock when he fell, but overall he would be okay.

Sully and Daniel made their way over to Robert E. who was sitting on a log in the shade; they shook his hand, grateful that he had brought the police to them. As he was on his way back, he remembered that the track he was on travelled near a part of the police search area, and he knew it would be better if he let them know what they had found before heading back. He had pointed them in the direction he came from on the map, but then felt uneasy leaving them to find it on their own, knowing Sully and Daniel would have moved on from there. So he decided to stay with them and retrace his steps.

The search team radioed across to the other locations around the woods, and they re-formed in the area Robert E. had shown them. They continued on along the stream following Daniel and Sully's tracks. They weren't far off when they heard Elizabeth's screams in the distance, and when they reached her, Daniel pointed them in the direction Sully had course by now Elizabeth had already been transported to hospital. So Sully, wanting to get back to Michaela as soon as possible, caught a ride with Robert E. in one of the police cars situated just outside the boundary. Daniel offered to take the horses and gear back with him and meet up with them later.

As soon as they arrived home Sully practically leapt out of the car, anxious to see Michaela. He couldn't stand being away from her, even if it was just for a short time. He hurried through the front door looking for her. Abigail and Grace came out of the kitchen and squealed in delight at their return and pointed them to the lounge.

Michaela had been laughing at one of Brian's stories but the smile on her face fell as she saw the state of Sully as he entered the room. He hadn't changed since the fight with David, and he only now realised what he must look like. Blood covered his shirt, and it was dirty and torn in several places. Michaela clambered out of her chair and rushed over to him, running her hands all over him, touching his face, his neck, his shoulders, searching for any injuries. "Sully, are you alright? What happened out there?" she asked frantically.

Sully stilled her hands against his chest, and pulled her against him; eager to feel her in his arms and set her at ease. He whispered into her ear, "We found her. She's alright, I'm alright. They've taken her to the hospital."

He felt Michaela slump into his arms as she burst into tears, and he scooped her up, holding her firmly against him. He hated to see her cry, but he knew she needed to release the anxiety and tension she'd been holding in, so he simply held her until she had settled.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb and kissed her lips, lingering there for a moment, and then leaned their brows together. Charlotte came rushing forward and embraced the pair and the others joined in. As they all rejoiced in the good news, Michaela let out a small laugh at their excitement. Immediately Sully was ushered off to the bathroom to clean up quickly while they gathered Michaela's things and helped her into the car. Grace, Abigail and Charlotte waved them away as they headed to the hospital.

As they drove, Sully could hardly keep his eyes on the road, too distracted by his wife sitting quietly next to him. He slid his hand over her leg and squeezed it gently and she looked up at him smiling. "Hey, ya ok?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she nodded in reply. She inhaled deeply, leaning her head back against the headrest. "I guess I'm just worried about how she's doing."

Sully rubbed her leg gently and spoke softly, "She's gonna be fine, Michaela. She's a strong woman, just like you. But you should know..."

He exhaled not wanting to upset Michaela any more.

"What is it?" Michaela picked up on the reservation in his voice.

"It's just...I don't want ya gettin' too upset when ya see her. She looks pretty bad; scratched and bruised all over," he answered.

Michaela's eyes welled with tears and she took Sully's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"I'll be ok, as long as you're here with me," she smiled softly, but Sully could tell there was still something on her mind.

"What is it, Michaela?" he questioned.

Michaela bit her bottom lip apprehensively and then asked, "When you found mother, did you...I mean, was David there? Did the police catch him?"

It hadn't even occurred to Sully to mention what had happened to David, he hadn't said much about the incident, and honestly he wasn't sure how to tell her what actually happened. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and paused briefly, taking in a steady breath. "Michaela, when we got there and I saw Elizabeth, I... she was pretty shaken up. David was just about to...he had a knife, he was going to kill her," he said slowly, watching for Michaela's reaction.

She gasped and her body tensed as he continued, "When I caught up with him, he pulled the knife on me..."

He ran one hand through his hair as the other rested over his still tender stomach. "We were fightin' and the police showed up. I was thrown to the ground and one of the officers fired his gun, I hit my head and when I woke up...David was...dead."

He watched Michaela's face pale, and her eyes stared off into space. She hadn't said anything and Sully was beginning to worry. Did she blame him for David's death? Could he have done something differently? He reached for her hands and felt her shaking, so he held them more firmly, reassuringly. Michaela couldn't believe that David, the man she had once loved, could have become such a monster. David had not only tried to take her mother, but her husband as well and she couldn't pretend to be sorry that he was gone.

She returned Sully's grasp, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned to face Sully, laying a hand on his cheek and caressing it with her thumb "The most important thing is that you're alive, and so is mother. And that's all I care about."

Sully felt relief wash over him and pulled her gently into an embrace, kissing her tenderly.

On their arrival at the hospital, Sully and Michaela quickly stepped to the nurses' station. They were given Elizabeth's room number and told they could go right in. Michaela drew in a deep breath as they stood on the threshold of her room, and then slowly pushed open the door. Sully guided her to a chair next to the bed and stood right beside her.

"Oh Sully," she whispered as she very gently moved a lock of hair off her mothers' face. "She looks so...fragile."

Sully reached over and clasped her hand in his, and they both turned at the sound of someone entering the room.

"You must be Dr Quinn," said a greying doctor proffering his hand. "Your mother is certainly a fiery lady," he laughed. "She made it very difficult for us to treat her. She insisted on having you, only you, as her doctor," he said brightly.

"Yes, she can be rather challenging at times," Michaela said as she shook his hand trying to ascertain whether her mother was actually going to be alright. "This is my husband Byron Sully; he was the one that rescued her," she said.

The two men shook hands. "Well, Mr Sully, it's true to say that you saved her life. I am doubtful that she would have lasted any longer in that terrain."

"So how is she doin' now?" Sully asked.

"Well, she's a little dehydrated, and as you can see she has numerous bruises and some deep cuts, some which needed stitches. She has a sprained ankle and she has a broken rib on her left side. She's going to be sore for quite a while, but I expect she'll recover very well."

"Thank you for everything you've done. We really appreciate it," said Michaela as she turned back to her mother and held her hand in hers.

The doctor left the room and Michaela leaned in and kissed her mothers' cheek softly. "You're going to be just fine," she whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been too long since Michaela had truly been able to relax; her mind and body feeling drained by all the excitement of the past goings on. She felt every twinge in her muscles and was near on exhausted by the end of the day. She had discovered that soaking in the bath helped her tremendously and so she lay in the water, alone with her thoughts.

It had been over a week since Elizabeth had been given the all clear and had flown back to Boston to continue her recovery. Michaela had been spending most of her mornings at the clinic, as a support for her new doctor, who was doing a fantastic job she thought. She would spend lunch with Sully when he had the time, but with Robert E. off work recovering, he had less time to spare. Fortunately it would only be for a few more days; then he would be able take on the more managerial tasks.

As her due date loomed ever closer, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew everything she needed to know about giving birth, but was still unsure if she was truly prepared for it; and so she tried to focus on what life would be like once their baby arrived. As her mind ran over these things, the warmth of the water soothed her swollen belly, and she sighed in contentment. Life had a way of coming back around.

A gentle rapping on the bathroom door and the creak of the hinges announced Sully was home. She watched him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Welcome home," she said quietly.

"Thanks, I missed ya today. How ya feelin'?" he said as he stripped off his dirty shirt and throwing it into the hamper. He leaned over the basin and splashed his face with the cool water, refreshing his tired features.

"Mmm, I'm feeling really good, very relaxed," she murmured dripping some water on her shoulders. "Join me?" she asked waving her hand through the water. Sully nodded "Sure."

He removed the last of his clothes, stepped into the bath and propped Michaela against his chest. He massaged her neck and shoulders, enjoying her proximity and the warmth of the water. Michaela expressed her satisfaction with a gentle sigh, running her hands up and down the outside of his thighs, kneading them gently.

Michaela could feel his heart beating strongly against her and she heard him moan as her hands continued their caresses over the top of his legs to his inner thigh. Sully slid them further down into the balmy water and encircled her in his arms.

"That feels good," he murmured, closing his eyes and beginning to relax. Sully took the bar of soap and washed himself, though once he was done couldn't resist gliding his soapy hands over Michaela's soft skin. Trailing them from her shoulders, up and down her arms, down her sides and then over her belly that peaked out of the top of the water. He ran his hands upward over the bump and headed upward, gently circling them over her soft mounds.

The sensation elicited goose bumps over Michaela's skin and she couldn't contain the sweet sound of pleasure that escaped her lips. The slow movements of his hands had begun to awaken that familiar feeling deep within her. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he leaned in to kiss her, and gasped at the jolt she felt as he pulled her earlobe between his lips,her body continuing to answer what his touches were asking.

The water now seemed cold against her heated skin and she shivered in response. Sully stood and stepped out of the tub, after wrapping a towel around his waist he reached down and slowly lifted Michaela to standing. He grabbed a towel and began drying her, placing kisses to each spot he moved across. Michaela simply stood, her eyes shut tight and her breaths coming in gratified gasps, as his lips worked their way over her body. After he was sure she was completely dry, he wrapped the towel around her body, gently grazing across her breasts and led her to the comfort of their bedroom.

Michaela was so lost in his soft caresses that she didn't even realise that they now lay side by side on their bed. She couldn't resist running her hands up and down his torso, feeling his muscles react to her touch and hearing his vocal agreement. They urged each other on, giving special attention to their building passion, their desire still as strong now as it was when they first met. Sounds of pleasure filled the room, and Michaela found herself aching for completion. "Sully," she begged, "I need you."

Sully didn't immediately respond but kept up his intimate touches and kisses. He didn't know whether they could take their love making all the way, fearing that at this late stage of pregnancy it may cause Michaela pain, or worse, harm the baby. He had heard stories of babies coming too early because of it, and he felt nervous that it could happen. "Michaela...are ya sure?" he stumbled. Michaela not knowing why he was hesitant urged him on. "Yes," she breathed, bringing him down for a tender kiss. Sully still feeling wary needed to make sure and pulled back. Michaela opened her eyes, curious as to why he had moved away.

"Sully?" she said catching her breath. She could feel his chest pounding as her hand rested over his heart. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just, I don't wanna hurt you, or the baby," he said quietly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Oh Sully, you won't hurt us," she intoned, pulling him in closer to her, stroking his arm lovingly.

"But I heard some stories about... that the baby can come too early," he spoke, clasping her hand in his.

"Sully, we will be fine. Trust me, its okay," she said as she caressed his face. "We just have to take it ever so gently."

Sully smiled feeling more at ease and nodded. He leaned in again to kiss her delicious lips and felt her hand run sensually over his entire body, teasing him back into passion. His moans of pleasure came from deep within as she pressed herself against him as much as she could. She manoeuvred herself to sitting and draped her leg across him as he held her firmly above. She noted the blue in his eyes had turned dark with desire and it made her skin tingle in anticipation.

His hands wandered up her sides, scooping over her shoulders, and falling down over her breasts, then returning to sit at her hips. Michaela's inner being was yearning to be sated, evident by her heaving chest. Sully couldn't hold off any longer and lifted Michaela gently to begin their intimate encounter. As their bodies met, Sully whispered Michaela's name over and over in rhythm with their love making. They danced in time, fulfilling each other's deepest longings.

After reaching their peak Michaela lay on her side, embracing her belly. Sully's hand lay over top hers as they brought their breathing under control. On looking up, Michaela couldn't help but be moved by the love she saw in the eyes of her husband. "I love you so much," he said as he stroked her arm, never looking away. She smiled, her face radiating the love she too had for him, "I love you too." They smiled simultaneously, because as if in sequence with them, the baby kicked from within. "Not long now little one," said Michaela in response.

"I can't wait," said Sully rubbing her belly soothingly.

"Me either," said Michaela excitedly, "Only another few days."

............................................................................

"I agree mother, but this is getting ridiculous," Michaela huffed into the phone. "I know the baby will come when it's ready, but..."

"Michaela, sometimes babies need a bit of extra time," Elizabeth comforted.

"But it's nearly over two weeks late now," she moaned. "I don't think I can handle this much longer." Michaela shifted on the sofa again, being comfortable these days was becoming more and more impossible. Her back and feet ached at the best of times, she felt miserable and she wasn't sure if Sully could handle any more of her mood swings.

"Michaela, listen to me, you are going to be fine," she instructed. "Now I have to go my dear, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, what time does your flight land? Sully said he would pick you up."

"Oh never mind about that, I'm quite capable of looking after myself. I'll see you soon. Goodbye my dear."

"Goodbye mother," she said, hanging up the phone.

Michaela stood from her chair and went to the kitchen to make herself a tea. That always helped her, and she could certainly do with that right about now. She pulled the sugar canister from its position, to add a scoop to her cup, but as she tried to remove the twist cap of the jar, she found it to be stuck. Michaela tried to force it open but with no luck. And then it started again. The tears came flowing fast and free as she began to cry for what seemed the millionth time today at nothing in particular. She couldn't seem to stop herself and felt a little ridiculous that she was crying over something as simple as this.

Just as she reached for a tissue Sully entered through the front door, and on seeing her tear stained cheeks immediately rushed to her side. "You alright, is it the baby?" he asked concerned. Michaela shook her head wiping her nose and sniffling. "What is it?" he questioned, rubbing her back softly. Michaela closed her eyes not wanting to tell him her feelings. But he continued, clasping her arm saying, "Tell me." His imploring eyes said he was genuinely concerned and she couldn't keep him in the dark.

"I...I was making a tea to relax... and I couldn't get...the sugar...open," she stumbled over the words feeling silly but still completely upset about it.

Sully pressed his lips together, trying to stifle the laugh he was sure would escape. He had learnt earlier on not to let that happen, and so he nodded knowingly, and pulled her into an embrace. He released a broad grin when he was sure she couldn't see it and ran his hands down her back to soothe her. "Here, why don't ya let me get it ready for you?" he said, leading her to one of the chairs.

She nodded appreciatively, and wiped the remaining tears from her flushed cheeks. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I can't help it," she said, now feeling a little annoyed at herself. Usually she was such a strong and independent person, and now it felt like she was constantly a blubbering mess. She knew it was just the hormones raging within, but it didn't help to ease her mind. "Michaela, nothin's silly when it has to do with our baby," he said sincerely. He finished making her tea and said, "Here, how about you go sit on the sofa and finish this off. I gotta go outside and tend to the horses; I'll be back in a little bit."

Michaela took the tea Sully handed to her, and sipped it slowly. She watched him leave and found her way back to the sofa, pulling her feet up underneath her. Wolf came running in and laid his head on her lap, his eyes begging silently to be petted. Michaela smiled, complying with his request and rubbed him behind his ears. She reached out for her tea sitting on the side table, when a forceful contraction shot through her midsection. Michaela gasped at the pain and clenched the pillow that sat next to her. She held on tightly as she waited for it to pass and breathed deeply at its conclusion.

Wolf lowered his ears and tilted his head as he watched Michaela's whole body tighten in pain. He whimpered slightly and when her face finally returned to normal, he placed a paw on her knee, trying to comfort her. Michaela smiled at his concern, and slowly getting up, went to her diary marking down the time and length of it. She had been having mild contractions on and off since last night but nothing as intense as that one. They weren't consistent enough to concern her, and chalked them up as practice. She waited a while, but no more came, and so she finished her tea and decided to catch up on some lost sleep.

Sully came back in from brushing down the horses and found Michaela asleep on the sofa. She looked so peaceful. He would never get used to the fact that she was his wife. Her heart and her beauty astounded him, and now she was having their baby. His heart swelled with love and he longed to hold her in his arms, but didn't dare wake her, knowing she had been restless last night. He decided instead to leave her a note telling her he was going for a horse ride, and would be back in an hour. Maybe he would have stayed put if he had any idea what he would be coming back to.


	30. Chapter 30

Sully came back into the yard after a ride through the landscape of the property. He took a deep breath enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon sun. He meant to call Cloud Dancing to invite him over for the weekend so they could ride together, but on reaching into his pocket for his phone, he remembered he'd left it on the bench next to the note he'd written for Michaela. It didn't matter; he would call when he was home. It would be good to see him now that he was visiting again.

As he came around the last bend he saw Wolf running determinedly toward him. Sully smiled as he watched him dance about on the ground below him. It wasn't until he began barking and running a short distance ahead and looking back, that Sully figured there was something more going on here than just playing. He rode his horse into its yard and it was if time stood still when he heard a heart wrenching scream coming from inside, coming from Michaela.

He ran at full speed through the gate and to the front of the house. His entire body was on alert as he almost fell into the lounge room searching for her. Where she once laid looking so peaceful she now sat gripping the edge of the sofa, panting wildly; her hair dishevelled and her face coated with sweat.

"Michaela!" he yelled rushing to her side. After her breathing returned to normal and on seeing her husband finally home, Michaela's eyes welled with tears and she ran her fingers over his face. "Where were you?" she sobbed, relieved that he was here with her and that she was pain free for the moment.

"I...I was...," he couldn't seem to find the words. He was so worried about what he had heard he couldn't think straight. He shook his head as if trying to shake himself into functioning properly again. "It's the baby this time, isn't it?" he asked already knowing the answer. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Still only about every ten minutes."

"So, when do we go to the hospital?" Sully asked suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Not until they're around five minutes, but I think we should get ready to go, just in case there's traffic. I'd rather wait in the hospital than go into labour in the car," she half smiled. Sully nodded and dashed off to the bedroom to grab her prepared bag. He was only gone a moment before he came rushing back out to Michaela again. "I'm sorry, can I get you anything? Are you comfortable?" he frantically asked, fidgeting with his hands, not knowing quite what to do.

Michaela smiled and brushed his hair from his face. She knew he was feeling just as anxious as she was but it lightened the mood watching him behave so erratically. "I'm fine, I just need to rest for a bit," she answered.

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, her cheek and her brow. "I love you so much," he said clasping her hands in his and lifting them to his lips. She squeezed his hands in response and then leaned against his shoulder, allowing herself to calm in his presence.

She sat back suddenly and her face bunched up as she stifled a laugh. "You stink," she said waving her hand in front of her. "Where were you?"

Sully laughed, "I went for a ride; I guess I worked up a bit of a sweat on the way. How about I go take a shower and you rest here?"

Michaela smiled and leaned into him. "How about I join you?" she smirked.

"Michaela," Sully said with surprise. "You can't be thinkin' about _that_ now?" he said.

Michaela laughed at his shocked expression. "Of course not, but I've heard taking a shower can help with the pain."

"Oh," he said feeling a little foolish at his presumption.

They made their way to shower, Sully helping undress Michaela and then moving her into the warm flowing water. He quickly lathered himself up knowing it wouldn't be long until the next contraction, and it was lucky he did because the next one came quicker than they were expecting. Michaela cried out as she lunged herself into Sully's arms. He hadn't expected it to hit so hard and so fast and wasn't sure what he could do.

"Michaela, what can I do?" he pleaded; it was killing him to watch her going through this.

"My back, my back...," she begged. Sully quickly turned her and kneaded his fist into the tender parts of her back. Michaela held herself against the shower wall as he continued massaging away the now dull throbbing pain.

"Oh Sully," she breathed. "That one came a lot sooner. And it was longer and harder."

"Shhh, it's alright Michaela. I'm here, I'll help ya through it," he said softly, wanting to offer as much support as he possibly could.

Sully pulled her favourite hair products from the shelf and began to wash her hair, taking care to massage her scalp. Michaela closed her eyes and enjoyed his touches, grateful to not have to think about what was coming next, at least for the moment.

When the last contraction hit, they both knew it was time to go. Michaela had just finished dressing when it came, and though she took it in her stride, Sully could see she was getting weary. Wolf lay on the floor with his head down and his paws over his ears, looking very distressed at all the noise. Sully couldn't help but grin and wondered how he would cope with a new baby in the house.

They were on the way to the hospital, and though he was still very nervous, Sully couldn't keep the smile off his face; their baby was on the way. Michaela sat patiently in the passenger seat trying to distract herself from that now ever present sensation stinging across her stomach.

"Sully?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said softly as he looked at her.

"We're having our baby. Our own beautiful baby; in a few hours we'll be holding this baby in our arms," she said wistfully as she circled her arms around her stomach. Sully reached across and grasped her hand, rubbing his thumb over it. She looked up at him noticing his eyes had become moist. "Yeah, we will," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

In interruption of their special moment, another contraction came and Sully had no choice but to bear the pain along with Michaela as she squeezed his hand tightly. He wanted to cry out because of it, but felt sure it was nothing in comparison to what Michaela was enduring, and so growled his way through it. He had never been more thankful than when she released her grip on him, and he quickly returned his hand to the safety of the steering wheel.

They pulled into the entrance of the hospital and Sully was surprised to see his friends waiting at the entrance. Sully, in too much of a fluster for pleasantries, simply smiled and nodded to all of them as he grabbed Michaela's bag and ran toward the doors of the hospital.

Robert E. called out, "Hey Sully!" Sully turned back to his friend briefly and noticed the grin spread across his face. "I think ya forgot somethin' here," he laughed.

Sully looked back to the place he had just come from and realised that in haste he had left Michaela sitting in the car. Luckily Charlotte had already moved to open the door for her.

He ran back and helped her out of the car. They stood together in the open door way, Sully pressed his brow against hers and placed a kiss to her lips. She smiled in return and this time they slowly made their way to the entrance, Charlotte, Robert E. and Grace looking on from behind. "We'll be here waitin'," Grace called before they disappeared inside.

..........................................................................

Michaela lay sleeping soundly propped up against three pillows in the hospital bed. She had been sleeping since the nurses brought her back to the room, and she had needed it. After several more hours of exhausting labour they were more than thrilled when their new baby came into the world. Sully let Michaela sleep as he paced slowly back and forth through the room cradling the new infant in his arms. He had a hard time keeping his eyes anywhere except on that tiny little face.

He never knew he could feel so inundated with love for someone he had only known a few hours. As he wiggled his finger into the miniature palm, the tiny fingers gripped tightly around his. A tear rolled down his cheek as he was once again overwhelmed by this life they had created together, that now lay snugly in his strong arms.

Michaela had been awake for a moment and sat still watching her husband interact with their baby. Her heart ached with love for him as she noted the tear work its way down his face. "How's our little angel doing?" she asked quietly.

"Doin' just fine," Sully said beaming across at his wife. "How's my beautiful wife doin'?" he asked as he made his way over to the bed and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Oh, she's doing much better after that nap," she yawned.

Sully placed the baby in Michaela's arms and pulled a chair closer to the bed, wanting to be as close to them as possible. Michaela closed her eyes taking in a deep breath as she held the baby close to her heart. Sully smiled knowingly; she was remembering the moment the nurse first placed the baby on Michaela's chest and told them both, 'It's a girl!'

"She's just as beautiful as her ma," Sully said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Michaela met his gaze, grinning proudly as she watched her little girl sleeping soundly in her arms. She nodded in agreement. "Come here," she said, beckoning Sully to sit with her on the bed. Sully moved up cautiously to sit next to them and wrapped his arm around Michaela's back, revelling in the opportunity to hold her again. "I guess we had better give this little one a name, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah actually I was wondering what you would think if..."

"If what, Sully?"

"I was hoping maybe we could name her after my mother," he swallowed hard at the memory, and Michaela turned his face to look at her.

"I couldn't think of anything I'd like more," she beamed. "Our little Katherine Sully...What do you think about that, my angel?" she spoke softly to the baby. As if on cue, she squirmed in her mother's arms making gurgling sounds. Sully chuckled at her actions and leaned down placing a kiss to his daughter's head. "Hey Kates, your daddy is so happy you're here. I love you sweet girl," he whispered.

He turned back to Michaela and brought his face close to hers. "I love you Michaela, more than you'll ever know. You've made me the happiest man alive." He placed a slow lingering kiss to her lips and held her close. It was following this private moment that they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Michaela called. She smiled widely as she saw Daniel and Abigail, Grace and Robert E. and Charlotte peak their heads through the door. "Hi, you two," Abigail sang sweetly.

Sully stood up off the bed to let the crowd see their pride and joy.

"Well, would ya take a look at this sweet thing," said Grace peeking over the rug at the baby. Daniel walked over shaking hands vigorously with Sully and pulled him into a hug. "I couldn't be happier for the two of ya," he laughed. Robert E. did the same. Charlotte rubbed Michaela's shoulder gently in congratulations while the women cooed madly about how beautiful the baby was.

"Does she have a name yet?" Abigail asked curiously. Michaela nodded saying, "We'd like you to meet Katherine Sully." Everyone oohed and ahhed at the appropriately picked name.

Just then another knock at the door caught their attention and Elizabeth stepped through. She gazed around the room at the smiling faces, and then directly at her daughter and son-in-law. "I hope I'm not too late to meet this little one," she grinned as she quickly made her way to Michaela, kissing her on the forehead and watching her new granddaughter yawn widely.

"Oh Michaela, she's more beautiful than I could have ever imagined," she said breaking into tears and setting off the other women in the room as well. Michaela handed Katie over to Sully who placed his precious girl in the arms of her grandmother as she sat next to Michaela.

Michaela sat back watching her play with her daughters little hands. She watched Daniel, Robert E. and Sully joking over in the corner of the room, and then Grace, Charlotte and Abigail sniffling and laughing with each other on the other side of the room.

Yes she had certainly come a long way since she first arrived in Colorado Springs. She had the most wonderful friends, she had an endearing relationship with her mother, she had the sweetest little girl she could have hoped for and an adoring husband that cherished her more than she could describe. And she wouldn't change a thing.

THE END


End file.
